


Don't Break My Faded Heart

by harryitscoldoutside



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Angst, Bottom Harry, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Kid!Fic, M/M, One Night Stands, So much angst, Top Louis, Uni student!Harry, dad!louis, smut later on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2018-12-12 14:00:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 44,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11738526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harryitscoldoutside/pseuds/harryitscoldoutside
Summary: Harry Styles signs up to teach a dance class when he knows exactly nothing about dance. Louis Tomlinson is responsible for running a bar and raising a daughter.or An AU where Harry wears his heart on his sleeve and Louis is entirely too closed off for the sake of his daughter.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first fic ever and I'm nervous to see where this goes. Im planning on going for weekly updates and hoping this fic lands anywhere from 70-100k. But we will see! 
> 
> I would love to hear your feedback and ideas! So leave kudos and comments or find me on twitter @backtoyoubfs
> 
> Many thanks to my lovely beta and also my girlfriend @ultrabfs on twitter.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I do not claim any of this to be real. Purely a work of fiction. I own no rights to any of the characters or people written blah blah blah.

Who in their right fucking mind would actually set their alarm clock to the alarm sound? Whatever happened to Marimba, or, like, By the Seaside? That was Louis’s first thought of the morning. Where in the hell am I? was Louis’s second thought as he opened his eyes, blinking while his eyes adjusted to the brightly lit room.  
                                                     


“Oh,” came a voice from the doorway, “you’re awake. I made some coffee, if you’d like some.”  


Louis made a noncommittal noise and shifted slightly in his spot on the unfamiliar bed, taking note of a few things. One, he was naked, save for a sock still snug on his left foot. Two, the alarm was still going off. Three, the boy that was now turning off the godforsaken alarm was also naked. Four, holy mother of all that is sacred, he was one attractive man.

Louis was still on his side, cheek smushed against the pillow, “Did a scientist create you in a lab in an attempt to make the perfect human?” he mumbled into the soft fabric, and okay, what? His brain-to-mouth filter needed to kick in, but no rush. It’s not like he was embarrassing himself or anything.

That startled a laugh out of the other boy, who had just now turned off the alarm. “Um,” he starts, “no? I mean unless all the footage and pictures of me being born were doctored by the scientist.”

“Yeah, I mean, figures. No perfect human created would have the brilliant idea to use such a horrendous fucking alarm.” Louis’ answered, his eyes scanning on the boy as the unfamiliar boy bent down and pulled a pair of sweatpants on. 

“You’re pretty blunt, aren’t you,” the boy mused, shaking his head with an amused chuckle. Louis nodded, finally tearing his eyes away from the fit science experiment boy in front of him. His brain finally caught up to him and he sat up quickly, being pulled from his sleepy haze.  
His brain is trying to recap the events of what is happening, the images of last night flash back into Louis’ mind. Niall convincing him to go leave Aelia with him, getting a bit too tipsy, letting a magnificently hot boy take him home, and the sex. Oh the incredible, mind-blowing, nonstop, exhausting sex. Louis didn’t know if it was the fact that he hadn’t gotten laid in months, or if it was in fact that good. So good he could probably go for another round.

The thought of morning sex with fit science experiment boy was quickly erased from his mind as his phone buzzed. The display name showing a new unread message from Niall, no scratch that, six new unread messages from Niall. His eyes scanned the time and before he knew it, he was jumping out of bed.

“Holy shit. Holy shit, fuck!” Louis cursed under his breath as he pulled on his boxers hastily.  


“Hey, are you good?” the boy asked, genuine concern flooding his features, “Did I do anything wrong? I’m so sorry-”

“No! You are golden, mate, seriously,” Louis pulled on his shirt and pants in record time, then stopped and allowed himself to eye the man up and down, “like, seriously. Last night was great, might I even say mind-blowingly fucking revolutionary,” Louis finished as he pulled on his shoes.

“Thanks, I guess? I just, um. Are you leaving? Is everything okay?”

“Yeah, I just had to be somewhere like,” Louis trailed, checking the time on his phone, “two hours ago, and totally overslept.”  
“Oh, that sucks. I’m sorry? You looked so peaceful, I didn’t think you’d appreciate me waking you up.”

Louis glanced up from his phone, and. This is by far the most he’s ever talked to a one-night stand, not that they happen often. He usually sticks to slipping out right after the other person fell asleep. This boy looked so much younger like this, in warm, comfortable clothes and an honest expression of apology evident.

“It’s okay. It’s fine, honestly. Nothing can be done now. But last night was ace, yeah?” Louis breathed as he backed towards the door, running a hand through his disheveled hair. He would’ve been out the door in two seconds flat, but the boy is just really cute and sweet and he doesn’t want to leave just yet. If only he had time for another quickie.

Louis jumped out of his little reprieve when the boy in front of him starts to talk, “Um, yeah it was actually really good. Thanks for a fun night.”

Louis was by the door, itching to reach out and open it. He needed to leave like really needed to leave right now. “Yeah, no problem… Listen, I’ve really gotta run...” Louis looks at him, trying to remember what the boy had said his name was. “...Harold?”

“Uh, no that’s... Yeah, it’s Harold. Bye Louis.” Harold managed through, chuckling.

And with that farewell, Louis was out of the door, rushing down the stairs two at a time. He stood on the sidewalk, flagging down a taxi and sliding in. Just like that, it was time for Louis to put this unexpected night behind him and get back to his responsibilities. Because he had those, but fucking hell he could’ve really used a quick morning blow. 

\------

_**Nialler: where is the fucking cereeealllll mate i'm starving** _

__****

_**From Nialler: i hope ur shitty lay is worth ignoring ur best friend** _

__****

_**From Nialler : oh btw since ur not telling me where the fucking cereal is i'm taking li to mcdonald's breakfast!!! i hope ur happy i'm helping contribute to our global growing health crisis** _

**_****_ **

_**From Nialler: jdkxidiciwlmdmmwu jcko alidbc e** _

**_**_****_ ** _ **

_**From Nialler: sorry mate that was li lol** _

**_**_**_****_ ** _ ** _ **

_**From Nialler: since ur not answering i'm taking her to the bar wit me** _

**_**_**_**_****_ ** _ ** _ ** _ **

Louis breathed a sigh of relief after he read his messages, his head leaning back against the headrest. Six unread messages usually meant something bad. It usually meant ‘Your daughter got food poisoning and now she's in the hospital having brain surgery because that's a logical sequence of events.’ 

**_**_**_**_****_ ** _ ** _ ** _ **

_**Be right there you giant fucking arsewipe.** _

**_**_**_**_**_****_ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ **

Louis messaged back. And, okay, now he has to start his day early because Niall already had Aelia at the bar, which meant he couldn't stop at home to change. Which, that's totally fine, it wasn’t like he wanted to get the stink of the bar, booze, and sex off. 

**_**_**_**_**_****_ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ **

He leaned forward and told the driver his new destination, sending a final text to Niall before settling back in the taxi.

**_**_**_**_**_****_ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ **

I hate you and will never forgive you for being a boner killer.

**_**_**_**_**_****_ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ **

\----  
Louis climbed out of the taxi, stuffing his wallet back in his pocket. He slid into the familiar atmosphere of the bar, taking in the quietness that day brings. Walking in, he pushed his hair back from his face and smoothed the wrinkles of his shirt. Least he could do was look presentable. 

**_**_**_**_**_****_ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ **

“Niall! Lia!” he called, looking around the empty establishment. 

**_**_**_**_**_****_ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ **

A mess of brown, unruly hair put up in poorly done ponytails and a toothless grin peek up from behind the bar, “Daddy!” 

**_**_**_**_**_****_ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ **

Louis walked forward quickly, a frown settled on his face once Niall popped up, just after Lia. He reached behind the bar and scooped the tiny girl into a warm and protective embrace.

**_**_**_**_**_****_ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ **

“Niall,” he sighed, shaking his head exasperatedly, “how many times do I have to tell her I don't want her behind the bar? It's not safe.” 

**_**_**_**_**_****_ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ **

“I was bein’ a helper, Daddy,” Lia interjected innocently with a sour pout, “You don't want me to be a good helper?” Niall scoffed from behind the bar, a smile and the shake of a head hinting he's more than a little amused with what's happening.

**_**_**_**_**_****_ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ **

Lia knew what's she was doing. She was too smart for a 5-year-old, and way too mischievous. But, he had four years of parenting experience under his belt, and two can play this game. 

**_**_**_**_**_****_ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ **

“You were being a good helper, huh? A good helper doesn't break the rules just ‘cause Daddy isn't around.” He chastised, setting her down on the floor. 

**_**_**_**_**_****_ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ **

“Guess not,” she mumbled, crossing her arms. Louis crouched down to be level with her and bopped her nose with his finger, giggles bubbling from the small child. 

**_**_**_**_**_****_ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ **

“But, the fact that you want to help means a lot, doll.” Positive reinforcement or some bullshit he had read about in a parenting book last month. Validating your child’s feelings is essential, was what the book said. Louis could do validation. 

**_**_**_**_**_****_ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ **

“Yeah?”, she looks at him, a full smile spreading across her face.

**_**_**_**_**_****_ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ **

“Yeah,” he nodded, “means so much, in fact, I’ll let you be my little helper in the office later today.” 

**_**_**_**_**_****_ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ **

Lia clapped excitedly at the prospect of helping her father in the office, it’s her favorite way to help. He let her shred outdated papers with important information on them, and what four year doesn't like to rip and break things?

**_**_**_**_**_****_ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ **

Louis stood back up and approached the bar, leaving Lia to amble around the empty space to her heart’s desire. He sat on a bar stool and leaned his elbows against the bar, whilst Niall wiped it down. 

**_**_**_**_**_****_ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ **

“You look like shit, man,” Niall laughed and passed his damp cleaning rag across the wood surface. 

**_**_**_**_**_****_ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ **

“Yeah, thanks for the boost of confidence. Real blow to my ego there,” Louis mumbled, face now cradled between his hands. 

**_**_**_**_**_****_ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ **

“Nice job on the getting laid front, been too long and I was tired of the sad mopey moods you get in when you don't get any.” Niall mused, waiting for Louis to give him the details. 

**_**_**_**_**_****_ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ **

“Stop looking at me like that.”

**_**_**_**_**_****_ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ **

“Your eyes aren't even open, how do you know I'm looking at you?”

**_**_**_**_**_****_ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ **

“I know you. You're a fucking drama queen, always looking for the newest gossip,” Louis deadpanned simply, lifting his head to give Niall a stare.

**_**_**_**_**_****_ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ **

Niall gawked indignantly and hit Louis’s arms with the rag, “For that comment, you owe me the gory deets.”

**_**_**_**_**_****_ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ **

“Never say that word again.”

**_**_**_**_**_****_ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ **

“Deets,” Niall taunted, “right now.”

**_**_**_**_**_****_ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ **

Louis shook his head, his small smile giving away he's really not that bothered in sharing the details with Niall. His mind wandered to the events of last night. He had gone out with an old friend, Luke. But, as it turns out, Luke was a very popular lad with the ladies and abandoned Louis an hour after they arrived. Leaving Louis to drink at the small table they found, all alone. Until, a lanky man came up to his table, offering a drink. A few of those drinks later, Louis found himself grinding on the dance floor with little finesse, dirty words being exchanged with ease. Louis remembered little after that, besides himself agreeing to go home with the mystery man. He also very much remembered when he was laying back on an oversized bed while the gorgeous boy from the bar rode him. 

**_**_**_**_**_****_ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ **

He was pulled out of his brief flashback by a hand waving in front of his face, “Hey, dirty boy! I will not have you sitting at my bar, fantasizing about your one night stand without giving me the full story.” Niall stood opposite to Louis, elbows against the bar, mimicking Louis’ posture.

**_**_**_**_**_****_ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ **

Louis rolled his eyes, groaning exasperatedly, “Niall, I went out with Luke, found someone, and went home with him. Not much to tell there.” 

**_**_**_**_**_****_ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ **

“Well, was he a good in bed? Was he cute?”

**_**_**_**_**_****_ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ **

“Niall,” Louis hissed, relieved to find Lia nowhere within earshot.

**_**_**_**_**_****_ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ **

“Yeah, yeah. My bad. But, your kid isn't going to get you out of the third degree. So, spit it out.”

**_**_**_**_**_****_ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ **

Louis knew where this is going, Niall always grilled him about these things the night after. Always the same questions. Is he cute? Is he nice? Is he well off? Is he future husband and father material? It was pointless, the answers were always the same. Louis let him know that as much.

**_**_**_**_**_****_ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ **

“He was really hot, the sex was so good. I might as well never have it again, because nothing will beat it, and, no, nothing will come of this because I'm never seeing him again.” Louis said each word dramatically, “ I don't even have his full name and number. Even if I did, I doubt he’d even want to be with me. What young bloke wants to be in a committed relationship where there’s a kid is involved? None so don’t even try the whole trying to set me up thing.  Besides, you’re too invested in my gay sex life for a normal straight man.” Louis finished and raised a challenging brow, daring Niall to keep pushing the envelope.

**_**_**_**_**_****_ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ **

To that, Niall raised both hands in surrender and took a step back, “Alright, then, continue your endless cycle of brooding over boys and raising Lia alone.” 

**_**_**_**_**_****_ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ **

Louis scoffed, shaking his head and twisting around on the bar stool. He looked over to where his daughter was playing, a fond smile and warm look in his eyes. She had taken some toys out of her backpack and had found a little corner to play in. She had always been good at distracting herself with a vivid imagination and crazy antics to rival Louis’s. He didn't need anyone to raise her with, he had done fine all alone thus far. He and Lia are a little family, anyone one else thrown in the mix would mess everything up. 

**_**_**_**_**_****_ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ **

“ ‘M not raising her alone, Ni. I’ve got you.” Louis pointed out and Niall faked a gagging noise. “And, I totally don’t brood over boys. For that, there would have to be a boy to brood over. Plus, I'm not looking for a boy, sweet, sweet Niall. I am looking for a man.” Louis joked with a grin. 

**_**_**_**_**_****_ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ **

“So, you admit you are looking for a man.”

**_**_**_**_**_****_ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ **

“Watch it,” Louis held an accusing finger toward Niall, eyes narrowed. “I’ll fire you, I have that kind of power, I own this place.”

**_**_**_**_**_****_ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ **

“Oh, fuck off!” Niall laughed off Louis’ very, very serious threat with ease, “Can't last a day here without me. You love me and you know it.” 

**_**_**_**_**_****_ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ **

Louis opened his mouth to retort, but when another little voice in the room exclaimed, “Oh, fuck off!” Louis narrowed his eyes at Niall before getting up and walking over to his daughter on the floor. Preparing yet another lecture about the importance of not repeating what Niall says.

**_**_**_**_**_****_ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ **

And, he's got this. In fact, he’s got this in the bag. The whole raising-a-child-on-your-own thing. He’s fairly confident in his ability to parent and provide for the little person who was his whole world.

**_**_**_**_**_****_ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ **

\------

**_**_**_**_**_****_ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ **

He didn't have this in the bag. He totally, absolutely, no doubt, did not have this in the bag. In about ten minutes, when Louis misses Lia’s first ballet class, he would officially be ranked the world’s worst dad. The title of Aelia’s father would be passed on to Niall and he will be left with nothing. First, he missed breakfast for a one night stand, then he missed her first ballet class.  
The inspector was supposed to come around noon, do his thing, give the bar the okay, leave his little sticker that said the establishment wasn’t shitty, and leave within the hour. That was the plan. But a plan is worth nothing when the people in your plan don't follow the steps. So, here he finds himself, at 2 o’clock in the afternoon, reluctantly hugging his daughter goodbye.

**_**_**_**_**_****_ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ **

“You're going to do great, sweetie,” He smiled and bent down to kiss the tip of her button nose, “Daddy knows that one hundred percent.”

**_**_**_**_**_****_ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ **

Lia stood in front of him with a frown on her face and her arms crossed, “Daddy, you said you would take me… It's my first dance class! Promised you would take me!” Louis knew his daughter, knew that if she continued to press the subject, she'd wind up in tears. It never ended well, because then Louis would wind up in tears.

**_**_**_**_**_****_ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ **

Louis squat down to be level with her, reaching a hand out to rub a thumb against her cheek, “Lia, I know I promised. I would do anything in the world to be there, don't wanna miss seeing my butterfly dance. But I can't, not this time. This time uncle Niall will take you. Next time though, daddy will be there.” 

**_**_**_**_**_****_ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ **

She eyed him suspiciously, then made her move. She held out her hand and extended her chubby little pinky to him with a raised eyebrow. A small smile tugged at his lips as he mimicked her movement, wrapping a pinky around hers. It's a four-year-old’s way of holding him accountable. She found out this trick a year ago and hasn't stopped using it against him since. He doesn't really mind though, it reassures him, lets him know she wants him there. Let's him know he's doing a good job sometimes. 

**_**_**_**_**_****_ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ **

Without another word, she pulls her pinky away and stalks her small legs over to Niall and takes his hand. 

**_**_**_**_**_****_ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ **

“Bye! Love you. ‘Member your promise.” And with that, she was gone, hand in hand with Niall.

**_**_**_**_**_****_ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ **

He didn't have this in the bag, but he also doesn't think anyone else does either. Parenting is just one giant improv scene. That improv scene included a lifelong bond, the outcome of an entire human, and lots of love. He doesn't have it in the bag, no not even close, but he sure as hell isn’t doing a half bad job either. 

**_**_**_**_**_****_ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ **

\---------

**_**_**_**_**_****_ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ **

Harry awoke when the shrill sound of his alarm pierced the calm air around him. He blindly reached around for his phone, letting out a guttural groan. Once he silenced the alarm he rolled over on his back peeking one eye open slowly. After the boy had left that morning, Harry fell right back into bed and fell asleep. 

**_**_**_**_**_****_ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ **

And, right, the boy. Less of a boy, more of a man, if Harry was being honest. A hot man by the name of Louis. It had not yet left Harry’s mind that Louis hadn’t remembered his name. It was a variation of his name, yes, but it wasn't his name. Was that usually how a one night stand went? Harry wasn't all too familiar, being one to wear his heart on his sleeve meant one night stands usually end up becoming more than that. 

**_**_**_**_**_****_ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ **

They would usually end up being a tragically failed relationship, which was why Harry had ended up in the bar in the first place, at Liam’s suggestion to go out and party the sadness away. He pursed his lips and sat up. Right, time to get the day started. Adult tasks to perform, books to read, papers to write, professors asses to kiss. 

**_**_**_**_**_****_ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ **

He slipped out of bed, taking a second to find his footing before a brief stretch. Releasing his tensed muscles with a loud groan, Harry scratched his stomach while walking to the kitchen. The pot of coffee he had made that morning now forgotten on the counter, cold. Harry took the pot and dumped it in the sink to prepare another to brew. 

**_**_**_**_**_****_ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ **

Once his cup was filled with fresh, hot coffee, Harry fetched himself a yogurt from the fridge and settled down on the couch to scroll through his phone. He thumbed past a few messages on his phone before shooting to his roommate and best friend, Liam.

**_**_**_**_**_****_ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ **

_**leem when will you be home??? there's nothing in the fridge can you pick up some chinese food? xx** _

**_**_**_**_**_**_****_ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ **

Liam had been out of town for the past few days, which is the only reason he even had invited Louis back to his in the first place. No man should have to subject his best friend to hear what went on last night.  

**_**_**_**_**_**_****_ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ **

_**From Liam: home round 9! text me ur order n which place u want me to go to** _

**_**_**_**_**_**_**_****_ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ **

Harry hummed contently, typing out his order before sending. Even if his whole day was shit today, the prospect of some well-deserved junk food was worth it. Now done with his yogurt, Harry padded back over to his room, tugging off his clothes as he went. He started his shower playlist on his phone and hopped right in, reveling in the minimal hot water he would be allowed before the shitty pipes in the building turned it ice cold. And if his hand traveled a bit more south than intended while remembering the previous night's events, no one had to know.

**_**_**_**_**_**_**_****_ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ **

\--------

**_**_**_**_**_**_**_****_ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ **

“Oh, don't be smug!” Harry laughed, flicking a grain of his fried rice at Liam, who was now seated opposite to him on the couch. 

**_**_**_**_**_**_**_****_ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ **

“So I was right,” Liam bragged. 

**_**_**_**_**_**_**_****_ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ **

“I said don't be smug.” 

**_**_**_**_**_**_**_****_ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ **

“Just admit it, I told you going out would be good for you. And it was. You successfully made it through your first one-night stand and you're happy. It's a win on every front.”

**_**_**_**_**_**_**_****_ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ **

“Heeeey,” Harry drawled out, taking a bite of his sweet and sour chicken, “I have done one-night stands. I have done the whole no-strings-attached thing.” 

**_**_**_**_**_**_**_****_ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ **

He evaded a napkin being thrown at him by Liam, “Don’t talk with your mouthful. Plus, you don't do no strings attached or one night stands. You do one night stands that then turn it into a Facebook stalking fiasco. Or you run through possible scenarios of what could have been if he hadn’t left so suddenly, fucking talk about it for days. That's if you don't start dating them first.” Liam pointed out. 

**_**_**_**_**_**_**_****_ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ **

“No, you see, I’m done with that.”  
And he was, Harry was done with it. He was over the heartbreak after a few months of dating, he was over being dumped because someone felt they were too young to be committed. He had a real nose for the assholes. But Harry was done, and Liam, however, did not buy this. 

**_**_**_**_**_**_**_****_ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ **

“I have to see it to believe it, bud.” 

**_**_**_**_**_**_**_****_ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ **

“Last night was no strings attached, I swear! No facebook stalking, no pining, no what ifs. We fucked and when he left, I even fell back asleep.” Harry argued and Liam narrowed his eyes slightly.

**_**_**_**_**_**_**_****_ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ **

“Not one thought after?”

**_**_**_**_**_**_**_****_ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ **

“No!” Harry laughed, taking another bite of his chicken, “Okay, I might have like gotten myself off in the shower to him. But that's like- he was just really hot, I couldn't help it.”

**_**_**_**_**_**_**_****_ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ **

“Fucks sake, Haz, too much information,” Liam threw another balled up napkin in his direction, “and don’t speak with your mouth full!”

**_**_**_**_**_**_**_****_ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ **

\------------------

**_**_**_**_**_**_**_****_ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ **

Harry found himself spread out on the couch, legs dangling over Liam’s lap. Liam was letting out small groans every few minutes causing Harry to laugh. Then Harry groaned because, no, laughing isn't a good idea. It's a vicious cycle and neither of them should have eaten so much. 

**_**_**_**_**_**_**_****_ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ **

On one of Liam's particularly loud groans, Harry laughed and swatted him with his foot, “You were too busy grilling me to tell me about your trip.”

**_**_**_**_**_**_**_****_ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ **

“Didn’t really do anything interesting. Sat in on a bunch of boring meetings, because apparently, that's a part my very educational internship.” Liam said with a frustrated frown, “I’ve been there for three months and I'm still stuck in meetings taking notes.” 

**_**_**_**_**_**_**_****_ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ **

Harry took his legs off of Liam and instead scooted closer to him, wrapping him in a hug, “I'm sorry, babes. Hey, listen, one day they'll realize all the potential they're wasting by doing that to you and you'll climb to the top.” Harry tried to reassure him. It seemed to work if Liam's sincere smile was anything to go by.

**_**_**_**_**_**_**_****_ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ **

“Hm. Are you just saying that so I show you the presents I brought you back?” Liam teased, looking over as Harry faked a gasp.

**_**_**_**_**_**_**_****_ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ **

“Me? You brought me, poor lil ol’ Harry presents?” Harry placed a hand over his heart and pretended to sniffle, wiping under his eyes. 

**_**_**_**_**_**_**_****_ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ **

“Of course, you fucking dickhead. C’mon,” Liam got up from the couch, disentangling himself from Harry and walking towards his room, “I’ll show you now, but only if you help me unpack.”

**_**_**_**_**_**_**_****_ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ **

Harry got up from the couch and followed Liam to his room, getting right to work on sorting through the mess that is Liam calls a suitcase. They both started unpacking, setting into a comfortable silence. After a while, Liam was the sole one left unpacking, while Harry laid across his bed. Eyes closed, a hand over his stomach.

**_**_**_**_**_**_**_****_ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ **

“So, tiring day today?” Liam asked.

**_**_**_**_**_**_**_****_ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ **

Harry just hummed in responses\\.

**_**_**_**_**_**_**_****_ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ **

“What did you do?”

**_**_**_**_**_**_**_****_ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ **

Harry grunted, giving a lazy shrug.

**_**_**_**_**_**_**_****_ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ **

Liam chuckled and shook his head. “Did you go to class today?” Harry nodded. “Did you do your homework today?” Harry nodded. “Hm… Did you happen to do anything interesting?” Harry shook his head. Liam laughed and began to put his suitcase away. 

**_**_**_**_**_**_**_****_ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ **

A few moments had passed, then Harry sat upright quickly, snapping his fingers, “Interesting! Yes! I signed up for dance today! Well, not really. I signed up to assist a dance teacher with tiny little babies. Assisted my first class today.”

**_**_**_**_**_**_**_****_ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ **

Liam paused, suitcase raised in mid air. “Um? You signed up for dance? You, as in Harry Styles, king of no coordination and Duke of Bambiland. Couldn’t have started with that piece of information like I dunno, the minute I walked through the door?”

**_**_**_**_**_**_**_****_ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ **

“Don't be rude to me, and no, it's not dance class for me. It's dance class for the children. I'm thinking outside of the box. Expanding my comfort zones.”

**_**_**_**_**_**_**_****_ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ **

“And why is that?” Liam questioned, finally stored his luggage away, before turning back to his friend on the bed.

**_**_**_**_**_**_**_****_ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ **

Harry shrugged in response, “I dunno. My professor said that if we explored the arts that are outside of our comfort zone and wrote a paper on it, we would get extra credit.”

**_**_**_**_**_**_**_****_ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ **

“So your mind obviously just automatically said, ‘You know what? I'm going to teach a dance class for extra credit in a photography class.” 

**_**_**_**_**_**_**_****_ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ **

“Yes.”

**_**_**_**_**_**_**_****_ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ **

“But- You’re not even learning how to dance. You're taking care of small people while they dance.” Liam argued.

**_**_**_**_**_**_**_****_ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ **

Harry sighed, falling back against the bed, “No, Leem! Think outside the box. I'm learning the art of teaching and the art of passion! The professor will never see that approach coming!”

**_**_**_**_**_**_**_****_ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ **

“Okay, so why’d you pick that of all things?” Liam asked, this situation makes no sense to him. A photography student enrolled in a dance class to teach little kids, just for extra credit, and it's not even educational for him.

**_**_**_**_**_**_**_****_ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ **

“I just saw a dance place open down the street on the way home and walked in.” Harry explained with a simple shrug as if signing up to teach dance is an everyday occurrence.

**_**_**_**_**_**_**_****_ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ **

“You just walked in?”

**_**_**_**_**_**_**_****_ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ **

“Yes, keep up,” Harry smirked from the bed.

**_**_**_**_**_**_**_****_ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ **

“And what? Just asked if you could teach a class? Then they just let you?” Liam asked, pretty sure his best friend was batshit crazy.

**_**_**_**_**_**_**_****_ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ **

“Yessiree.” 

**_**_**_**_**_**_**_****_ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ **

“How did you even manage that?” 

**_**_**_**_**_**_**_****_ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ **

“My Styles charm, I suppose. No one can resist,” Harry shrugged and then extended a hand, “now pressies, please!” 

**_**_**_**_**_**_**_****_ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ **

\------

**_**_**_**_**_**_**_****_ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ **

Louis was slumped against Lia’s closed door. He sank to the ground, letting his arms fall limp by his side. After Lia had gotten home with Niall from ballet class, Louis had still been attending to the inspector. Having to wait 20 minutes to tell Louis how it went is apparently inconceivable for his four-year-old daughter. She was pouty the whole rest of the afternoon, sulking around the bar as Louis tried to do work. The only way to get her to stop sulking and get her to tell him about her class was letting her choose the type of pizza they ate that night.

**_**_**_**_**_**_**_****_ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ **

“Doll, tonight's pizza night. Do you want it from Joeys?”

**_**_**_**_**_**_**_****_ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ **

Lia let out a long and dramatic sigh, hanging her head, “I guess Daddy.” 

**_**_**_**_**_**_**_****_ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ **

“Hm, alright. Guess you can choose the toppings too then.” Louis announced nonchalantly.

**_**_**_**_**_**_**_****_ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ **

At that, Lia’s head snapped up, eyes glinting with excitement, “Promise?”

**_**_**_**_**_**_**_****_ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ **

“Yes, butterfly. Now cmon, get your coat so we can go.”

**_**_**_**_**_**_**_****_ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ **

Taking it as a win, he left the empty bar hand in hand with his daughter. He had left Niall to tend to the bar in his absence. Which should've been fine, except it hadn't been. Niall, apparently, cannot handle the bar alone on a Monday night. Which meant family pizza night at Joey’s was a ‘Lia with a to-go box in the office above the bar’ night. Lia hadn't minded one bit. Once Louis got back to the bar, he sent Niall to take care of Lia upstairs. Staying up in Louis’ office with a box of pizza and her uncle Niall meant unlimited TV time and no limit on the amount of pizza slices she could have. When he walked back home, Lia was dead to the world in his arms. She had already been asleep for hours on the little couch he had in the office before he closed up shop.

**_**_**_**_**_**_**_****_ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ **

Louis hated days like today, days he couldn't be there for his daughter. He felt helpless, like a failure, like what everyone had said about him in his hometown was true. Like he could never raise a kid. Louis Tomlinson, town trouble maker, class clown? Louis Tomlinson, who cared more about sports than education? He could never do it. 

**_**_**_**_**_**_**_****_ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ **

“Today is an outlier,” He whispered to himself, “and tomorrow is a new day.” He refers to the days where he doesn't manage to be the most stand up parent his outlier days. Because he likes to convince himself that they don't happen often, they are just outliers. He was a good dad, he didn't really have a standard to hold himself to, but he thought he was a good dad. 

**_**_**_**_**_**_**_****_ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ **

With that he stood, walking towards his room. Tomorrow is a new day. He will make Lia a proper breakfast, walk her to school, so she can tell him about dance class, pick her up, take her to the park. The bar can wait for one day. 

**_**_**_**_**_**_**_****_ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ **

He climbed into bed, checking his phone one last time before putting it on his bedside table. He knew Lia didn’t know the difference between an outlier day and regular day, but he couldn't help but feel like he was letting someone down.

**_**_**_**_**_**_**_****_ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ **

\------

**_**_**_**_**_**_**_****_ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ **

Louis looked up from his spot behind the bar as Niall waltzed in. “The package has been delivered, I repeat. The package has been delivered.” Niall announced as he walked in, taking a seat at the bar.

**_**_**_**_**_**_**_****_ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ **

“Please stop referring to my daughter as a package. Please.” Louis rolled his eyes. It was Niall’s turn to walk her to school today. Niall gets her for dinner on Tuesdays and gets to walk her to school Wednesday and Thursday. Louis doesn't remember when it became a thing, but having Niall so involved in Lia’s life seems like it was just always a given with the way he fit so seamlessly into their lives. When Niall came into the picture years back, it was the biggest lucky break Louis had ever caught. 

**_**_**_**_**_**_**_****_ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ **

Niall joked that it's their own type of custody agreement, Louis thought he disliked that more than he disliked Niall calling Lia a package. 

**_**_**_**_**_**_**_****_ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ **

“Lighten up sunshine. Oh! She was talking about ballet class today. She was, like, so excited for it. Also, she was talking about that boy Dustin in her class. According to her, if you hadn’t taught her you can't hit people, she would've hit him.”

**_**_**_**_**_**_**_****_ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ **

“Please tell me that you actively discouraged her from thinking that way.” Louis pleaded, watching Niall with hopeful eyes.

**_**_**_**_**_**_**_****_ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ **

“Yeah, I told her those mean kids aren't worth her time. The more attention you give ‘em, the meaner they get.” Niall smiled, proud that he was being a good role model for once. And not one that would teach Lia cuss words and how to make the most effective and loud burp. 

**_**_**_**_**_**_**_****_ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ **

Louis nodded in approval, staying silent after that exchange for the majority of the morning. He retired to his office not much later, which is where Niall found him later in the day.

**_**_**_**_**_**_**_****_ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ **

“Knock knock,” Niall said as he walked in, taking a seat in front Louis’s desk.  

**_**_**_**_**_**_**_****_ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ **

“It's a moot point, you do realize that right? You not knocking but saying it instead and not even waiting for my go ahead defeats the whole purpose of you even saying it.” Louis pointed out, not even bothering to look up from his paperwork. 

**_**_**_**_**_**_**_****_ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ **

“This is what I came to talk about.” Niall motioned his hands up and down.

**_**_**_**_**_**_**_****_ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ **

“What is this supposed to be?” Louis glanced up briefly.

**_**_**_**_**_**_**_****_ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ **

“You're testy and moody and you have been all week. The second Lia is gone your mood changes. As your best friend, it is my duty to put up with it. But, it's also my duty to find out what the fuck is up. Because I’m fed up with your sulking.” Niall deadpanned. 

**_**_**_**_**_**_**_****_ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ **

Louis’s breath hitched, caught off guard by Niall’s words. It struck a chord in him that hadn’t been touched in a long while. He opened his mouth to form a denial, but Niall exchanged a look that screamed to Louis, don't even try to bullshit your way out of this.

**_**_**_**_**_**_**_****_ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ **

Louis shook his head, pushing his hair back, “I- just…it’s…” Louis took another deep breath, trying to form a cohesive sentence, “I guess I just feel guilty. Like I’m disappointing her.”

**_**_**_**_**_**_**_****_ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ **

“Who? Disappointing Lia? Cmon Lou. You know that's not true-”

**_**_**_**_**_**_**_****_ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ **

“No,” Louis cut him off, “not Lia. Her.”

**_**_**_**_**_**_**_****_ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ **

Niall’s mouth formed an ‘o’. The weight of the person Louis is referring to leaving the atmosphere heavy and stuffy. Her. Louis’s mind reels at his confession. He rarely ever brought her up.

**_**_**_**_**_**_**_****_ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ **

Her. Zoe.

**_**_**_**_**_**_**_****_ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ **

Aelia’s mom, the love of his life before it became Lia. Zoe and Louis had been inseparable since the first day of school. Best of friends. Two peas in a pod. Partners in crime. Every cliché in the book. They had been through everything together, first lost tooth, first sports games, first time sneaking out of the house, first joint shared in Louis’s backyard in the middle of the night.

**_**_**_**_**_**_**_****_ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ **

Once puberty hit, and all his friends began losing their virginities and getting girlfriends. Louis began to mistake his bond with Zoe as a romantic one. He thought that was what he had to do, what was expected of him. He made his move one day and she reciprocated. And so LouisandZoe became LouisandZoe, but now they kissed and held hands in a romantic way.

**_**_**_**_**_**_**_****_ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ **

It had gone on like that for the better part of a year. When they first had sex, they both chalked up the lack of spark to being inexperienced. But as they kept doing it, it became apparent that Zoe wasn't into Louis like that, and Louis just wasn't into girls.

**_**_**_**_**_**_**_****_ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ **

They had been lying in bed, after a particularly awkward round of sex. Louis finally gathered up the courage to spit it out. “I’m gay.” Louis had blurred out, in the midst of silence, save for the heavy breathing. A long pause hung in the air until Zoe started laughing hysterically. Soon after, Louis joined and they laughed until they couldn't breathe. That had been that, they both agreed to never bring up that part of their relationship ever again, a small blemish of weird on their history together.

**_**_**_**_**_**_**_****_ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ **

Everything was carefree and back to normal, until two months later, Zoe showed up crying on Louis’s doorstep, holding a positive pregnancy test with shaky hands. That was when his world changed.

**_**_**_**_**_**_**_****_ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ **

“Louis…” Niall said softly, sympathy in his voice, “I never knew her, but I know she wouldn't do anything differently. You are making her proud.”

**_**_**_**_**_**_**_****_ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ **

Louis can't talk about it anymore. Complications during childbirth. We’re so sorry, we tried everything we could. Is what the doctors had said. Just like that, Zoe had left his life, leaving behind a little miracle who looked entirely too much like her. 

**_**_**_**_**_**_**_****_ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ **

Louis is choked up at Niall's words, the emotions of talking about her were still raw and painful. He nodded shakily, showing Niall he had understood what he said and took it to heart. Then he gave Niall a look, a pleading one, begging him to please leave this be. Niall pursed his lips and nodded, leaving the room quickly.

**_**_**_**_**_**_**_****_ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ **

A gay, single dad, in his early-twenties, caring for a child, burdened with a heart that had never healed. What a fucking rom-com, drama novel, bullshit cliché. 

**_**_**_**_**_**_**_****_ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ **

\-------------

**_**_**_**_**_**_**_****_ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ **

Harry stood in front of his closet, huffing and pushing his clothes hangers around just trying to find the stupid shirt. 

**_**_**_**_**_**_**_****_ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ **

“God, if you're out there, I want you to know that you suck. I mean, uh, not usually.” He mumbled whilst still rifling through his clothes. “Just today. Like, is this fun for you? To sit up in your giant chair and look down upon these so called low lives? Does it get your rocks off, God?” He raised a dramatic fist up into the air.

**_**_**_**_**_**_**_****_ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ **

Liam takes this moment to walk into the room, a bowl of cereal in his hand. “What are you doing?” Liam mumbled between a mouthful of sugary corn flakes, unfazed by Harry’s sudden monologue towards a hypothetical man in the sky.

**_**_**_**_**_**_**_****_ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ **

“Don't talk with your mouthful, Liam. It's rude.” Harry walked forward, shoving the pants he held in his hand towards Liam's chest, “Here, hold this.” 

**_**_**_**_**_**_**_****_ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ **

Liam does as told, swallowing his cereal and follows Harry as he walked out of the room. Harry made a beeline for Liam’s room and started going through his drawers one by one. 

**_**_**_**_**_**_**_****_ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ **

At this, Liam objected, setting his bowl down on his dresser, “What are you doing, Styles? Leave my room alone.”

**_**_**_**_**_**_**_****_ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ **

“If you let me borrow this shirt so I can wear it to dance class, I will buy us tacos tonight and also do your laundry when you get back from your next trip. I can’t find any clean workout shirts.” Harry pleaded, the shirt in question clutched between Harry’s praying hands. 

**_**_**_**_**_**_**_****_ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ **

Liam considered it for only a beat before nodding his approval. He then grabs his bowl and walked back out of the room. 

**_**_**_**_**_**_**_****_ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ **

Harry made a cheering sound and rushed back to his room, but not before planting a kiss to Liam’s cheek. He quickly changed into tight black yoga pants and the shirt he had just nicked from Liam. 

**_**_**_**_**_**_**_****_ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ **

He was going to be running late if he didn't leave for the class he had to assist with right then. Within a minute, he had shoes on, a bag packed and was out of the door. Luckily, the dance studio was only about a ten-minute walk from his apartment, meaning if he ran the distance, it would less.

**_**_**_**_**_**_**_****_ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ **

Harry arrived at the front of the dance studio four minutes later. Checking his watch as he walked in, he smiled. Nope. Not late at all. 

**_**_**_**_**_**_**_****_ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ **

\------

**_**_**_**_**_**_**_****_ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ **

His arm is most definitely going to fall out of its socket with the way that Lia was pulling on it. He was walking at a normal pace, but that's not enough for her. 

**_**_**_**_**_**_**_****_ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ **

“Daddy,” she whined, one of her arms extended backward tugging Louis with all her might, “Please! We gotta hurry!”

**_**_**_**_**_**_**_****_ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ **

“No,” He simply stated, “you made us leave the house way earlier than we needed to.” This earns him more tugs on his arm. He finally had enough and reached out, picking her up. 

**_**_**_**_**_**_**_****_ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ **

She squealed out of surprise at first, then started laughing. 

**_**_**_**_**_**_**_****_ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ **

“Silly daddy, let me down!”

**_**_**_**_**_**_**_****_ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ **

“Little butterflies who don't behave don't get to walk.” He adjusted her and held her under just one arm. She went limp, her whole body hanging loosely, earning a laugh from her father. 

**_**_**_**_**_**_**_****_ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ **

“Daddddyyy,” Lia whined. 

**_**_**_**_**_**_**_****_ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ **

“Liaaaa,” Louis replied, mocking her tone. 

**_**_**_**_**_**_**_****_ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ **

He heard a long sigh and looked down. Another deep sigh from Lia made him laugh. So this is her new thing now. 

**_**_**_**_**_**_**_****_ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ **

“What are you doing?” Louis laughed on a particularly loud sigh.

**_**_**_**_**_**_**_****_ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ **

“So you know m’sad.”

**_**_**_**_**_**_**_****_ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ **

He's raised a monster, that’s what he'd done. He laughed and placed her down, taking her hand once again. 

**_**_**_**_**_**_**_****_ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ **

“No more funny business, okay? Regular walking.” Louis commanded with a smile.

**_**_**_**_**_**_**_****_ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ **

“Mhm,” Lia nodded, starting to walk.

**_**_**_**_**_**_**_****_ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ **

Lia didn’t cause any more fuss with walking fast, instead trying to hop on every sidewalk crack she saw. He watched her, smiling as his hand jostled with every jump she took. After a few minutes, she stopped hopping and looked up at Louis.

**_**_**_**_**_**_**_****_ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ **

“Do you wanna do dance class with me?”

**_**_**_**_**_**_**_****_ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ **

Louis smiled fondly and shook his head, “Don't think I'm allowed, butterfly.”

**_**_**_**_**_**_**_****_ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ **

“But do you wanna?”

**_**_**_**_**_**_**_****_ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ **

“Not in a million years, little one.” Louis stated with the same fond grin.

**_**_**_**_**_**_**_****_ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ **

Lia seemed to consider that for a brief moment, “Daddy? How much is a million?”

**_**_**_**_**_**_**_****_ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ **

“It's a whole lot, Li.”

**_**_**_**_**_**_**_****_ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ **

“Hm. Okay.” She nodded, accepting his answer, walking in silence the rest of the way to the studio. Once there, he opened the door for her, smiling as she walked in. 

**_**_**_**_**_**_**_****_ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ **

“You ready, butterfly?” He smiled, taking her bag from her and squatting down to her level.

**_**_**_**_**_**_**_****_ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ **

She nodded, rushing forward and hugged him tightly. He wrapped an arm around her, hugging her back. When she pulled away, Louis placed a kiss on her forehead. “Go get ‘em, tiger.”

**_**_**_**_**_**_**_****_ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ **

And with that, she was off. She ran into the dance room, leaving Louis to sit in the parent viewing room. By the time he found a seat, most of the people there had already taken up all the good seating in the front. He took his seat in the back and watched for the better part of the hour, only taking his eyes away to check his phone for any emergency texts from Niall. There were two adults in the dance room. The ballet teacher was a small woman, that’s all he can make out from behind that glass of the viewing room. And a tall boy, obviously trying to assist with the wrangling of a bunch of small children. Louis couldn't really see much, being in the back of the viewing room, but he looked pretty hot. Well, the back of his head looked pretty hot. It's the only thing he could properly see. 

**_**_**_**_**_**_**_****_ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ **

Once the class was over, Louis walked toward the door of the dance room, where plenty of children had already started to file out in search of their parents. Once she saw him, Lia ran over and crashed into his legs, hugging them tightly. Almost immediately, she started chattering excitedly about the class.

**_**_**_**_**_**_**_****_ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ **

Louis laughed and reached a hand down to her head, “You danced so well butterfly!” 

**_**_**_**_**_**_**_****_ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ **

Lia looked up at him, a blinding smile on her face, and immediately Louis felt himself fill with pride. Had you asked teenage Louis what he thought he would be doing at 24, it certainly didn't include having a daughter. But taking his daughter to ballet class and seeing her truly enjoy herself is priceless, something he wouldn't give it up for the world. 

**_**_**_**_**_**_**_****_ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ **

A voice from behind started to speak, “Hello, sir, I'm Harry! I just wanted to say how enthusiastic your daughter is, and-”

**_**_**_**_**_**_**_****_ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ **

The voice cut off and died down after Louis turned around. Louis had to blink a few times to make sure it was really him. 

**_**_**_**_**_**_**_****_ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ **

“Harold?” Louis asked, still at a loss for words. And, no, this wasn't supposed to happen. He wasn't supposed to sleep with Lia’s dance teacher.

**_**_**_**_**_**_**_****_ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ **

“It's Harry, actually,” He stated, his voice a little harder than it had been that morning a few days ago. That was uncalled for, it’s not Louis’s fault they were in this situation. 

**_**_**_**_**_**_**_****_ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ **

“And ‘m Lia!” His daughter exclaimed from where she was residing next to Louis’ legs.

**_**_**_**_**_**_**_****_ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ **

Harry bent down and poked a finger against her nose, “Yes, yes you are. And, you did so well today, Lia! Keep up the hard hard work. We’ll see you next week, okay?” His voice is back to a soft coo, Lia entranced by his charm just as much as her father had been at the bar.

**_**_**_**_**_**_**_****_ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ **

And with that, he's gone. Moved onto the next parent. No awkward goodbye, no weird attempt at stifling down what had happened the other night. Louis shook his head quickly, ignoring Lia’s questions about how he knows Harry and walks out with her. Distracting her with the promise of ice cream because of her good behavior in class.

**_**_**_**_**_**_**_****_ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ **


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello my loves!!! re edited this chapter and am posting it on here! just letting you know the next few chapter should be coming out shortly.
> 
> if you have any questions, comments, concerns please fell free to comment below or find me on twitter @backtoyoubfs
> 
> as always, thanks to my lovely beta @bfsvans on twitter

Harry slammed the door shut once he entered the apartment, the sound causing Liam to raise his head from where he was laying on the couch. Harry didn’t say a word, instead, he opted to walk into the kitchen to grab a water bottle.

“H?” Liam asked, sitting up slowly. When he received no answer, he stood from his comfortable lounging on the couch and went to the kitchen. 

“Liam, Liam, Liam, Liam,” Harry groaned when Liam found him, hunched over the counter with his head in his hands, “I fucked up, Liam. So bad. Fuck, Liam.”

Liam laughed and shook his head, Harry was always a dramatic one. But upon seeing Harry’s look of pure anguish, Liam’s laugh died in his throat at the seriousness shown on his face.

“Shit,” He mumbled, taking a step closer towards Harry, to which Harry moved back. “What happened? You don’t look so good, mate.”

“I think I’m going to be sick… Like, I- Shit, Liam I’m actually going to throw up everywhere.” Harry rushed out, holding a hand to his stomach. Liam was torn between enveloping his friend in a hug or taking a step back to be out of the splash zone. Liam decided on the former, taking a step forward to pull Harry to his chest. 

Harry immediately wrapped his arms around Liam and they stayed like that for a while, Harry’s head tucked in Liam’s neck, Liam’s toned arms holding Harry in a secure and warm embrace, both of them staying still. 

“I’m a homewrecker,” Harry whispered, which would have been inaudible, had Harry been any farther from Liam’s ear. 

Liam, after a few beats, blinked in surprise, “You’re what, Harry?”

“Don’t make me repeat it, please… It’s hard enough as it is.”

“Yeah, but like- I don't understand.” Liam pulled away, just enough that Harry was forced to remove his head from Liam’s shoulder and so they were level. 

“D’you remember Louis?” Harry reached a hand up to rub his eyes, wanting to do anything in his power to keep himself from having to look Liam in the eyes. The guilt was eating him alive.

“Yeah, of course. He’s the dude you had over the other night. Like, four days ago.” Harry nodded at Liam’s words, waiting for him to connect the dots instead of having to explain. It took a few moments for the realization to hit Liam. He didn’t know what to say, they didn't give him a crash course of how to deal with this in any aspect of his life. Instead of using supportive words, Liam just pulled Harry in for another long, comforting hug. Another silence hung over the two. 

“Did you at least bring me the tacos?” Liam asked, in attempt to lighten the mood, a small smile played at his lips. Harry barked out a short laugh. 

“Haven’t you heard? Homewreckers aren’t allowed to eat tacos.” 

\------------------------------------------------------------

Liam and Harry laid on Harry’s bed, Harry’s head rested on Liam’s extended arm. Liam didn’t push Harry to talk about the heavy topic that was still on both their conscious. He thought maybe Harry would open up on his own, but so far, they had gotten nowhere.

Liam took a deep breath, opening his mouth to talk,

“Knew that you not asking any questions was too good to be true,” Harry groaned out, tucking his head closer to Liam.

“I wasn’t even talking! I haven’t said anything,” Liam argued.

Harry scoffed and sat up, “I could practically hear you thinking, and then you took that giant dramatic breath you always take before you jump right into a lecture.”

“I just want to understand the situation so I can help you, H.”

Harry rolled his eyes and shook his head, “He’s married _and_ he has a daughter. God, what kind of monster puts a poor kid through that?”

Liam furrowed his brow, now confused. “How do you know he has a daughter?” To which, Harry immediately fixed him with a knowing look. Damn Liam for always being late to the party. “Oh, dance class. You saw them all together in dance class.”

“Yeah, I mean- No. I didn’t see them _all_ together. Louis brought her today, but her other dad brought her on the first day. Some blonde bloke who looks even younger than Louis does! A kid, Liam! She’s, like, the cutest kid in the class and I went over to find whoever was in charge of her so I could compliment her, and there he was. You could just _see_ the guilt on his face while his daughter was just sitting there.” Harry finished his rant with a deep inhale. If Harry had looked sick when he first walked in, he looked exponentially worse now. 

His heart rate was pumping a thousand beats per minute and he could feel the knot in his throat. His head was swimming and he was so angry. The blonde boy and his daughter didn’t deserve that kind of treatment. Fuck that, _he_ didn’t deserve that kind of treatment either. To be unknowingly used to wreck a beautiful little family. 

Harry couldn’t have seen this coming in his wildest dreams. Louis didn’t look nearly old enough to have a husband, much less a fucking daughter, who he is probably teaching to have good values and morals. The hypocrisy makes him sick. Louis was a normal guy, for once. Correction, he _seemed_ normal. Fucks sake, Harry really knew how to pick ‘em.

“How do you know the other guys was her dad too, Harry? He could've been, like, a friend or something,” Liam tried in an attempt to find any other explanation that Harry could latch onto, anything but making him think he just ruined a family. Or rather, has the potential to ruin one.

“The way they were with each other? That’s a bond, Liam, it was clear from a mile away. The little girl acted the same exact way with both of them. That was her dad, no doubt in my mind. Oh my god, it all makes sense now,” Harry threw himself back on the bed dramatically, curling in on himself. 

“What?” Liam asked frantically.

“When he left. Like, he said he had to be back somewhere early. He had to get back home. He was cheating and he had to get back home to his family. God, I am so, so, so, so stupid.” Harry lamented, grabbing the back of Liam’s hand. He snatched a pen from the nightstand and placed it into Liam’s palm, “End my life, right now, please. I’ve seen it work in movies. Just, like, follow through with the motion.”

Liam looked at Harry cautiously and returned the pen to its rightful place on the bedside table, “Harry. I really think you’re jumping to conclusions here. Do you think maybe next time he comes to dance class, you can ask him about it?” 

“I never want to talk to him again, I never want to talk about this again. And I never want to look at another man again.” Harry stated with confidence in his voice, closing his eyes. There was no room for an argument, so Liam stood. 

“Where are you going?” Harry asked, upon feeling the comforting weight next to him shift.

“You said you were never going to look at another man again, so. I’m honoring your wishes.” Liam stated though he wasn’t actually going to go, not when Harry was this upset. He just wanted to show Harry that being dramatic and jumping to conclusions wouldn’t get him very far.

“Leeem,” Harry whined, pouting with narrowed eyes, “come back here and cuddle me so I don’t cry myself to sleep please.”

Liam sighed and crawled back into bed, holding Harry close to his chest, once they both got settled again. If Liam held Harry a little closer than normal, it was because after years of friendship, when they dug past the dramatics and sarcasm, Harry was legitimately hurt. If Liam ever found this Louis boy on the street, Liam would be jailed for murder. 

\-------------------------------------------

By the time Louis returned from Lia’s dance class, she was running circles around him with dried, sticky ice cream all over her mouth and down her shirt. Louis held back a smile and crossed his arms. When he looked down at her, though, he wasn’t able to hold back the fondness in his eyes. 

“Lia, I need you to actually get into the shower!” Louis called after she zipped out of the bathroom once again. It's been like this for 20 minutes, at least; Lia running out of the bathroom laughing like a maniac, until Louis chases her down, hikes her over his shoulder, and brings her right back to the bathroom. Then the process repeats itself all over again. 

Lia peeked her head of messy pigtails into the bathroom, peering at Louis with her big, playful eyes. She was silently challenging him to make a move and Louis had to be quick. He inched towards the door slowly, like a ringmaster approaching a lion. And, while usually, he'd avoid comparing his daughter to a wild animal, post-ice cream Lia could give a lion a run for its money, easy. 

Louis reached out quickly and scooped her up sideways, curling his arms up to bring her exposed stomach to his mouth, “This is for trying to run away from me!” He leaned forward and blew raspberries against the bare skin. Her childish laughter and squeals filled the apartment and brought a beaming smile to Louis’ face. Lia struggled to get away, laughing aloud the whole time.

“Daddy!” She caught her breath, only to start laughing again, “Pleeeease! Lemme down! Daddy! Please,” The little girl begged, squirming and kicking her little legs out in attempt to escape.

Louis chuckled, setting her down next to the bathtub. She took a moment to gain her balance and orient herself, so Louis took advantage and reached over closing the bathroom door. No more escaping the promise of bathtime for Lia. He would get her in the shower and into her bed within the next 30 minutes, even if his life depended on it. 

“Need any help, Li?” Louis asked when he heard the commotion coming from the other side of the door.

Lia shook her head furiously, then spoke aloud after realizing her father couldn't see her. “I can do it. M’ a big girl, Daddy.” 

Louis nodded, leaning his head against the door. He let her finish undressing and when he heard the shower turn on, he stood up straight to open the door. Louis did a quick glance around the bathroom, making sure nothing was out of place before picking up her discarded clothes. 

He doesn’t remember when Aelia had decided she was grown enough to shower by herself, which in turn, effectively cut Louis’s time with her before bed in half. It seemed like it was just yesterday, he was bathing her for the first time, terrified he would do something wrong.

He walked to his daughter’s room down the hall, throwing her dirty clothes in the hamper, exchanging them for her clean pajamas instead. By the time he made it back to the bathroom to set down her clothes, he could hear her humming the same song she had been learning in dance class.

And, damn, dance class! Damn, Harry whatever-his-last-name-was. Damn his stupidly good looks and deceivingly charming personality. Louis’s mind had been running all night, thinking of the look Harry had given him when he found out he was Lia’s dad. It was the same look any guy he dated or fucked found out about Lia. So, Fuck Harold. Fuck him for looking at Louis like less of a person because he had a daughter, one who he loved very very much. One that was currently calling his name.

“Yes, butterfly? What did you need?” Louis asked patiently, standing outside the bathroom.

“Wanted to know if you came back! Did you?”

Louis laughed, grinning fondly, “Yeah. I'm back. Right here waiting for you to get out.”

“Okay!” Lia exclaimed, returning to humming her new dance tune.

\------------------

When Louis said he would get Lia ready for bed and tucked into her bed in thirty minutes, he meant it. And he achieved it, for the most part. Thirty minutes later, Lia was all tucked in and ready to sleep, but in the wrong bed. Lia’s puppy dog eyes, mixed with Louis’ inability to say no to them, is how she ended up bundled up in her favorite blanket under the covers on his bed. 

“-And the prince and princess and the princess’s forty dogs and the prince’s forty cats-”

“-And 100 hamsters!” Lia interjected and Louis nodded, continuing the story.

“And 100 hamsters, lived in the princess’s apartment, happily ever after.” Louis finished, earning a giggle from the child burrito next to him. 

“Thanks for my story, Daddy,” Lia hummed, appreciatively. 

Louis smiled in return and pulled her closer to him, letting her rest her head on his chest. “Thank you for helping me with the story. I love you.” He heard a mumble of ‘love you too’, before feeling her breathing even out, and, soon, she was completely asleep. It was then that Louis realized, if having her by his side meant getting these looks from everyone he attempted to date, it would be been worth it. He wouldn't trade anything for the love he felt for his daughter. 

 

\--------------

Louis was busy, in fact, he was so busy that the two weeks following the dance class fiasco passed in a blur. Between business picking up at the bar, Lia’s newfound passion for dance, and helping Niall study for his classes, Louis found no downtime. Not that he minded it, he really had nothing better to do. He sat in his office, filing some paperwork and doing some much-needed organizing when Niall walked in.

“So, when I dropped Lia off at school today, her teacher had some choice words for me.” Niall deadpanned, an eyebrow arched at Louis as if waiting for permission to continue and taking a seat on the edge of Louis’s desk. 

Louis looked up at him, awaiting an explanation. When Niall offered none, Louis made a slightly frustrated _‘get on with it then’_ type of motion with his hand, motivating Niall to continue.

“Right, so she was really angry about you not responding to your emails. Apparently, she's emailed you a lot about Lia. Also, she moved up your parent-teacher meeting to this afternoon.” Niall listed off, trying to recall any initial information. 

Louis closed his eyes and slouched down in his chair, “Just fucking end me, Niall.” 

Niall laughed and stood up from the desk, “Prefer you alive. Being my best friend and employer who helps me pay off my student debt and all. Suck it up. I’ll go with you to the meeting if you want.”

“No. No last time we did that, it didn't go over well with the teachers. I’ll go. You stay here, man the fort. Did she give you any hint as to why she wants a meeting?” Louis sat up in his chair, opting to lean his elbows against the desk. He rubbed his temples and made a disgruntled noise.

“Nah, didn't say nothing. But that's your daughter. You know her better than anyone, draw your own assumptions.” 

Assumptions were drawn by Louis the second Niall mentioned the teacher was not happy with something. Lia was a smart ass, no doubt or question about it. She was a know it all and a smart ass with anyone and everyone. For all five years of her life, Louis had tried to ingrain respect towards authority and her peers, but if Lia had something to say, she would say it. They were way to similar in that aspect. Louis didn't like it one bit

“My daughter has far too many opinions for someone who can't even pronounce the word,” Louis reflected, “We both know she probably mouthed off to the teacher or said some smart shit to a student.” 

Niall laughed and nodded along, “You raised a future protestor, that's for sure. Anyway, I’ll be downstairs if you need me. I'm going down to the library for a study group tonight, you've got the bar handled by yourself tonight after the teacher thing right?” 

“Yeah, ‘course Ni. Study your pale white ass off.”

“Don't knock my pale white ass, my porcelain complexion has saved your regular ass many times before. And with that, I’m gone. Scream bloody murder if you need me!” Niall finished as he walked out the door. 

 

\---------------

“Lia, stand still.” Louis tried to reason with her. He was currently in the family restroom at Lia’s school trying to pick her hair up in a presentable ponytail. He had thought ahead and brought an extra set of clothes for her to change into, fully knowing when he picked her up that afternoon, her clothes would be head to toe dirty and wrinkled.

“Daddy!” She exclaimed, exasperated with Louis’s fussing, “Mrs. Korn just saw me! She knows ‘m dirty. Don't matter if change.” 

“Doesn't matter. Not don’t matter. And, yes it matters. We have to show her you can be well behaved and proper.”

“I am behaved,” she argued, “but being proper is no fun.”

“Stand still.” Louis reiterated though Lia kept wiggling.

“Aelia.” He said firmly.

“Dad.” She mimicked his firmness and tone. 

Lia was smart, though. She knew when she was testing Louis’s patience and knew when to stop. So, stop she did. She let her father finish her hair and glance her over one last time. 

“Alright,” Louis said as he packed her bag, slinging it over his shoulder, “out you go, missy. On your best behavior.”

Lia sighed and slouched her posture, but followed her dad out into the hallway. They walked hand in hand until they reached Mrs. Korn’s classroom. Louis took a deep breath and opened the door, leading Lia inside with him.

“Hello, Mr. Tomlinson. Hello, Lia.” Mrs. Korn greeted.

“Hello,” Louis answered, with a polite smile.

“This has been a long time coming, thank you for agreeing to meet on such short notice. Please. Let's take a seat at one of the tables.” 

Louis looked behind him to find a cluster of small, round tables. She had to be shitting him. This woman actually expected to have a serious conversation with him while sat at a table made for five-year-olds and hobbits from Lord of the Rings.

She sensed his incredulousness and made the first move, swiftly walking to a table and taking a seat. Louis followed, setting down the bag on his shoulder as he sat down while Lia found a spot next to him.

“So, Niall told me you wanted to speak about Lia?” Louis tried, his voice trembling a tinge. He was nervous; this was Lia’s first year in a place that wasn't daycare. Kindergarten was a big deal. His first parent-teacher meeting was a big deal. Lia, always the wise one, could hear the nervousness in his voice and reached out to hold his hand. 

“Yes. It seems to me that Lia’s behavior in class is disruptive and not conducive to a friendly and relaxed learning environment,” well fuck him then, Mrs. Korn had no problem just ripping straight into it.

Louis was in way over his head with this. Lia was quiet next to him, and she was never quiet. He looked over to her and saw her little head bowed down, tears filling her light brown eyes. And, that was not at all okay in his book. If the teacher wanted to say these things, it could've been in a private setting. He voiced those thoughts, and Mrs. Korn seemed unfazed.

“I don't believe in sheltering children from the truth. Aelia acts disruptive in class by shouting out answers when no one else will, she tries to butt into other students’ work under the guise of helping them but only distracts them, she doesn't follow instructions well and basically starts riots in the playground with games she comes up with. It's a conversation that's been long overdue, Mr. Tomlinson.”

Louis’ ears were hearing everything the teacher is saying, but his eyes were focused on how his daughter curled in on herself with every word. It broke his heart. If she was saying something about Lia being a bully and hurting others or throwing tantrums, he'd understand the harsh tone. But, this wasn't that.

“With all due respect, Mrs. Korn, I don't see how shouting out answers in class can be considered all too bad. Considering, no one else knows the answer confidently enough to shout it out. As for helping children, they would know how to properly do their work if they were taught right, so to me, it sounds like Lia is just trying to be a good classmate and help them.” Louis finished his small rant, a fire lighting inside his chest as he saw the teacher’s face grow red with anger. 

She made a move to speak, but before he could stop himself, Louis found himself speaking again, “And with her playground games? I've seen them first hand. She's not starting riots, she’s letting herself and the others have fun. Kids’ laughter does not equate a riot. Now, I understand you're trying to raise tiny perfectly trained robots at the age of 5. But, do not sit here and make my child feel bad for being smart and do not try and squash her creativity. Now, if this is what you made me sit down to hear, I've heard it. So, we’ll be leaving now. C’mon, butterfly.” 

Louis stood up abruptly while Mrs. Korn sat still in her chair, trying to formulate a proper response to Louis’s retaliation. Lia stood up with her father and took his hand, unsure of what was happening. Her tiny attention span not quick enough to capture all of Louis’ fast spoken words. However, she was smart enough to get the gist of what just happened: Louis shut her teacher down before she even knew what was coming to her. 

Lia was walking too slow for Louis’ liking, he wanted to bolt out of there as fast as possible. He scooped her into his arms and promptly rushed out of the classroom and into the hallway. Lia’s small arms tightened their grip around Louis’ neck as she hugged him close, now safe from the mean teacher’s words when she was this close to her dad.

Louis rubbed her back as he walked out of the school, “Hey, butterfly?” He spoke softly, knowing she was hurt by her teacher's words. “You and I are going to have a talk about what she said back there, okay? Daddy doesn't like what she said one bit. But some of what she said we need to work on.” He knew she understood, shouting out answers and misbehaving in class wasn't what she was raised to do.

“Yeah,” she spoke softly, sniffling a tiny bit.

They stayed quiet for most of the walk back home, Lia still hugging Louis’ chest. The rise and fall of her chest pulling Louis into a relaxed state, knowing she was feeling better already.

Right before Louis walked into their apartment, Lia pulled away from his shoulder and looked at him, “Daddy? I don't understand lots of what you tell my teacher. But I think you were mean to her for being a meanie to me. Thank you.” 

Louis’ heart could have melted right there, the look of pure sincerity and appreciation Aelia was giving him was something he'd never grow tired of. He would have to have a talk with her about her behavior, but right now, they were okay.

“When someone tries to hurt my butterfly, Daddy isn't happy. I’ll always defend you.” And Louis said it as a promise. 

\------------------

“Niall! Can’t find my shoes!” Lia called out, running into the living room where Louis and Niall were seated on the couch.

“Lou, do you know where Eli’s shoes are?” Niall asked, getting up from the couch. 

“Don't ask him, Niall!” Lia pointed an accusing finger at him, “Rules are rules. N’ my name is Lia! Not Eli!”

“Yeah, how stupid of me. Forgot that you suddenly changed your name and stopped wanting to be called Eli.” Niall mumbled, walking with Lia towards her room.

“Don't say those words. Rules Niall!” Lia admonished again.

Louis laughed, leaning back against the couch. Thank god for Lia’s rules of conduct. Among many of their rules, the ones just mentioned by her are probably the ones that get brought up the most. The rules that state, her name is Lia (two months ago, her name was Eli, but three months before that it was Li). The rules also that state bad words and self-deprecating words are not allowed (although, that’s Louis vocab -- Lia calls them boo boo words.) And Louis’s favorite rule: when it’s Niall’s time with Lia, Louis is free to go until she was returned to him. This rule is the rule Lia took the most serious. 

Lia liked attention, Lia liked when the focus was on her. Lia was a typical child, so, her rule about Niall not deflecting to Louis ensured that Lia got Niall’s full and undivided attention. That also ensured Louis got some time to himself on rare occasions. Today was one of those days. 

Niall was taking Lia to dance class, he had all of his office work done for the week, and the bar didn't open for another four hours. Once that door closed with Niall and his daughter on the other side, it was smooth sailing for at least three hours. It had been so long since he had alone time. The last time he had a few hours to himself, he went out and fucked a hot guy who turned out to hate men with children, nice guy that Harold was. 

Speaking of, every time Louis had been back to dance class, Harry was always there giving him a face. It's petty and rude and he's over it. They never spoke, they rarely made eye contact, and they avoid each other once the kids are out of class. But he was all Lia talked about for at least two hours after class. It made him want to rip his hair out. 

As Lia walked back into view, Louis sat up, “Hey Cupcake. Found your shoes?” Lia nodded as she climbed onto the couch and hugged him. 

“Yeah, found ‘em. No help from Niall.” She rolled her eyes playfully, then planted a kiss on his cheek, “Buh-Bye daddy! Love you.” 

“Bye-bye, little love. Bye Niall. Stay safe, alright?” 

Niall nodded and waved before walking out of the front door. Louis originally had big plans for his afternoon alone, but right at that moment, a nap sounded better than anything he had planned. 

\------------

“-You're not coming! That's final.” Harry laughed and slowly backed away from Liam, “This is my thing, Liam! I go to dance class alone. Your clingy arse can't come.”

“I'm going to dance class and I'm going to watch you dance.” Liam stepped closer to Harry.

“You can't come! It's, like, full of parents and little kids. They'll think you're a creep.” Harry tried to reason since he knew if Liam came to watch, there would be countless pictures and videos to haunt him for years to come.

“I’m just trying to be a supportive friend. A stubborn supportive friend, at that. So, either you let me come willingly or you will need to drag yourself to work with me attached to your leg.” Liam stated, and he wasn't going to take no for answer. He needed to see Harry's afternoon hobby at some point and now was the time.

Harry just huffed and said nothing to retaliate against Liam, turning on his heel. He snatched his bag and walking out of their shared apartment. Liam laughed contently and followed him out, pausing only momentarily to grab his phone. 

“Harry, you know what this means? I can finally kick Louis’ ass today!” Liam jogged to Harry, catching up quickly. 

“Do not engage. I swear, if I see you talking to him, I'm breaking our lease and moving out.” Harry flatly stated as they walked.

Liam laughed, and Harry was irked. Could he stop being so happy at Harry’s misery for one moment? Liam changed the subject quickly, carrying on conversationally about college classes. Harry quickly joined in, offering much more joyous responses than a few minutes ago when they were back at home.

It wasn’t too hot out anymore, the end of summer rolling breezily into the beginning of fall. Their walk was brief but nice, calm and leisurely amongst the busy bustle of the city.

“Here she is.” Harry stopped in front of a set of glass doors that read ‘Poppy’s School of Dance.’

“Looks legit, bro.” Liam nodded his approval as if it actually mattered. 

“Yeah. Told you so, now let's go. I wanna find you a far back seat before class starts.” Harry opened the glass door and stepped inside, greeting the few faces that were already in the parent waiting room. 

Liam leaned in close and whispered, “Is he here?” Harry made a strangled noise and elbowed his friend to shut up.

“No,” Harry whispered harshly. He took a quick glance around the room then leaned in, “He’s not, but his husband is.” Harry nodded his head towards a pair of people towards the entrance of the dance room.

A blonde boy stood towering over a small child. His hand outstretched in front of him holding a smaller hand in his. The little girl was using the boy’s hand to help her twirl. Both of them were laughing, and when the girl stumbled a little from too many spins, the blonde boy caught her just in time. And shit, Harry was right. That's a bond. They way they were with each other was the damn near cutest thing Liam had ever seen. 

“I'm going to do some recon work later. Get to the bottom of this.” Liam mumbled, conspirationaly.

The protest died on Harry’s lips as the dance teacher, Poppy, called Harry over. And, what did he get himself into? Liam was going to run his mouth and out his horrible homewrecking deed, the blonde would kill him, and the poor little Lia would be left knowing her one father is in jail and the other is a cheater. 

\-------------

Chance had it that the blonde boy with the adorable daughter found a seat right next to Liam.

“Hey. Never seen you ‘round. I’m Niall! Which one is yours?” He smiled. This boy was definitely and easily the friendliest person he had met over the age of twenty.

“Um, I’m Liam Payne,” Liam had looked around the room then pointed to Harry, “and that one is mine.”

Niall laughed, “Playing the supportive boyfriend, that's sweet. He's a good teacher.”

Liam blinked before a startled laugh left his throat, “Boyfriend? Oh no no! That's my best friend, Harry. I'm here as less of a supportive role, more of a blackmail-him-with-pictures role. That headband and shirt? Priceless.”

Niall chuckled and shook his head, “Well, I think he’s excellent.” 

“He's knows nothing about dance, I'm surprised he's lasted this long doing it.” Liam said, Niall laughed, eyes trained on the kids dancing. Liam decided now was his chance to ask his questions and get to the bottom of all of this, “So, which one is yours?”

Niall pointed to Lia smiling wide, “She's the bane of my existence.”

Liam laughed softly, watching the girl Niall had pointed to. 

“Weird name to refer your child as. But to each their own, I suppose.” Liam teased lightheartedly.

“I only speak the truth. I think she might be as clueless about dance as your friend over there. What they lack in knowledge, though, they clearly both make it up in enthusiasm.” Niall noted. 

“Yeah, Harry isn’t one to ever half-ass anything. He’ll whole-ass something horribly, but won’t ever be accused of not trying.” 

Niall laughed, “Whole-ass. Good one, mate. Anyway, so besides blackmailing friends, what else does Liam Payne do?”

From there, they fell into easy conversation, talking about college and work among other things; Niall talked about both Lia and Louis loosely, but never gave much away about their relationship or how close they were, Liam tried asking all the right questions, but Niall usually veered off topic, making it impossible to get any real information to report back to Harry. So far, the only thing he found out was that Louis and Niall are the same age, Louis owns a bar, and Niall goes to the same college as Liam and Harry, but works at the bar with Louis as well. Nothing else about the two of them or the extent of their relationship. It was frustrating. 

About halfway through their conversation, Liam gave up on trying to gain intel. Spy work was never cut out for him anyway. Instead, he dove head first into the conversation with Niall. Small talk about classes and work out of the way. They talked so much during that hour that almost every single parent in the watch room had given them dirty glances. By the end of the hour, they had talked about a hefty amount of topics and even exchanged numbers. 

As class was ending and the teacher dismissed the children, Niall stood up to go get Lia, “Hey, the bar is pretty empty on Monday nights, Lou and I are both working today. Why don’t you and Harry stop by? Louis doesn’t get out much, and we could both use new people around.” Niall’s smile seemed genuine, so Liam reciprocated it. 

“Yeah. I’ll run it by Harry. Does seven sound good?” Liam suggested.

“Sounds good, man! I’ll text you the address. See you then!” Niall smiled wide, before walking away to pick up the little girl running to him. 

Now Liam just had to figure out how to drag Harry there.  
\------------------

 

“Liam, he’s going to kill me. Oh god-- Fuck! I’m about to throw up.” Harry leaned over the counter in the kitchen, holding his stomach dramatically.

“He doesn’t know. He’s just a nice guy and invited us to his bar for a drink, stop overthinking it.” Liam consoled, rubbing his back soothingly. 

“What did he say to you? Did he mention Louis? Or me? Or- the girl, the little girl, Oh my god, I helped him cheat on a whole family!”

“He didn’t say anything! I promise he was just really friendly.” Liam was only partially lying. He was not about to bring up the fact that Niall pointed Lia out as his own, much less own up to the fact that Niall had talked about Louis in such a fond way. 

Harry nodded; if he didn’t go after specifically being invited by Niall himself, then he would definitely look guilty. But, there was also the outlying possibility that Niall had found out about the affair and was waiting at the alleged bar with a shotgun with three bullets in it. One for Liam for being an accomplice, one for the homewrecker, and one for his cheating husband. 

“We’re going to be late if you don’t get your damn shoes on, H. You don’t want to be late to your own funeral, do you? Imagine how mad Niall will get when he find out the man who ruined his relationship and family is also late and has foiled his master plan to murder you.” Liam said as he walked to the door, standing by it waiting for Harry to catch up. 

Harry let out a pathetic whimper and shook his head, “No, please carry on, not like you're supposed to be making me feel better.”

Liam laughed at Harry’s downright miserable tone and waiting until, finally, Harry walked to the door. 

“Where is this place anyway, this alleged bar you’re talking about?” Harry questioned.

Liam laughed and kept walking, “You say alleged bar as if there is not a bar--”

“There might not be a bar! It might all be a giant ruse to get us there.” Harry interrupted stubbornly.

“I literally googled it! It’s on the map. It is not allegedly there, it is. It is right in between the new yoga studio that opened up and that weird bookstore with the funny smell.”

“So it’s close,” Harry stated dumbly, “Leem! It’s too close, we need to turn around. I have a will to live just a little longer.” Harry stopped in the middle of the sidewalk, not moving.

Liam walked up behind him and started to push against him, forcing him to inch forward, “Or, the quicker you get there, the quicker you can get this over with. Death or whatever you feel like is going to happen.”

Harry didn’t cooperate with Liam the whole way to the bar. Liam alternated between pulling him by the arm or pushing him from behind. A 15-minute walk ended up taking double that, Harry was a child and now Liam had absolutely no regrets for dragging him into this. Let him burn in hell.

When they finally stopped in front of the doors to the bar, Harry looked up at the sign. “So, this is the alleged place. The alleged bar that allegedly Niall and Louis own.”

Liam let out a frustrated groan, “It’s not alleged if- you know what? Forget it!” 

Harry let out an undignified humph when Liam shoved past him and into the bar, “If I die tonight, don’t mourn the loss. You obviously hate me and never want to see me be safe and successful.”

“Oh, don’t worry. If you ever died, mourning would be the last thing on my mind.” Liam stated and looked around the bar as Harry came up to his side. 

It was a relatively big place for a bar in the middle of the city, the lighting was perfect to fit the calm atmosphere. It looked like a cliche American bar the bros go to on a night out; booths lining the edge of the room, tables in the middle, a bar with stools at the very end of the rectangular room. Old decorations and dart boards lined the room, it looked like a vintage bar. Amongst the city’s growing youth population, modern bars with fun twists and odd drink names were popping up more and more often, so finding just a plain bar was actually kind of refreshing.

“Hello! Welcome to Lucky’s Pub! We’ll be right with you.” A voice came from behind the bar, then seconds later added, “Payno! You’re early, no one is really here yet. Welcome. I see you brought company. Harry, right?” Niall walked away from the bar, wiping his hands down with a rag he was holding. 

“Yeah, I’m Harry. Nice to finally, like, officially meet you. Niall, right?” Harry said slowly, and he would rather Niall be angry at him straight off the bat then lure him into a false sense of security before beating him to oblivion. 

“Yeah! Good memory, sorry about Louis, he’s upstairs in his office. I’ll be right back, I’m going to get him,” without any further delay, Niall jetted away and disappeared behind a door that Harry could only assume led upstairs. 

“See? He’s all good. No need to worry about him finding anything out.” Liam whispered to Harry. Harry just stayed quiet, taking a nervous lap around the room before settling down in the booth farthest away from the bar. Liam was having none of that and promptly dragged Harry over to the bar. He assumed that is where Louis would be spending most of his time and he wanted to stay as far away from him as possible, but Liam made that not likely. 

Only a group of four people occupied the bar beside them, all nursing a pint of beer with assorted appetizers in front of them, nestled in a booth far away. It was pretty early for people to be out getting a drink for a weekday, however, Harry assumed it would only get busier. 

“-Harry and his friend Liam are here! Yes, that Harry. I invited them over because we need more friends.” Niall said, emerging from the doorway, Louis following right behind him. 

Harry didn’t miss the way Louis’ eyes met his for a brief second before falling back towards the floor in shame. He also didn’t miss the way that Niall referred to them as a collective, they needed to make new friends. As in, they are together so they make friends together. Harry most definitely did not miss the arm Niall threw around Louis’s shoulder to pull him closer.

Louis pulled away from Niall a little too quickly, making his way to the booth occupied with customers, while Niall approached Harry and Liam’s seats. 

“So, bro, what can I get for you?” He turned to Liam and took his order down then turned to Harry.

“I uh- Surprise me? Whatever's good. Yeah, just whatever you think is best.” Harry said, keeping his eyes from making contact with Niall’s. 

“Sounds risky, man. Love me a man who lives on the edge. Isn't that right Lou?” Niall grinned, turning to Louis over at the booth, who just waved him off. “Anyway, I’ll be back soon with your drinks and food.”

Niall made his way over to the booth, whispered something to Louis, and walked into the kitchen to place an order. 

Harry watched Louis’s moves carefully, the way he interacted with Niall. God, he was such an idiot, how did he not know he was with someone?

_Homewrecker._

It was the word floating in his mind over and over. It had been for the past few weeks. That wasn't Harry, he never meant to be that. As another customer walked up to the bar and started speaking to Louis, Harry could make out the similarities between him and his daughter. 

It saddened him, suddenly he felt as if the walls were too small and were trapping him in place. Niall set down their drinks and Harry took no hesitation to drink what was in front of him as fast as he could. 

The group of guys from the booth stood up and made their way to begin a game of darts, leaving Louis nowhere else to go. Louis was making his way over to the bar, where all of them were standing as Harry finished his drink. 

“Woah, bud. Let’s get you another one of those.” Niall laughed, mixing another drink for Harry. “Rough day then?”

Harry nodded his head, then lifted his gaze to look at Niall, “Hm, yeah. Something like that.” 

“That’s alright, though. Drinks are on the house, so is the food.” Louis spoke to Harry for the first time since that singular dance class encounter weeks ago. Harry’s head shot to the side, eyes landing on Louis. A knot formed in his stomach, he wanted to just sink into the floor. Louis talking to him all casual was not okay. This was not going to be a regular occurrence. Niall came to the rescue and set down Harry’s drink in front of him. 

“Cheers, then.” Harry forced a smile, Niall was nice enough it seemed. It became apparent that his friendliness was not a trap to lure him in, he just had no clue that his partner was a cheating bastard. Harry had never felt guiltier as he sipped his free drink.

Conversation sparked up between Liam and Niall easily, Harry only piping in every once in awhile with a funny comment or witty joke. He didn’t want to seem unfriendly towards Niall, it was the last thing he deserved. Louis was a bit more reserved, oftentimes leaving the bar in the middle of their conversation to attend to customers coming in. Not that Harry minded- the less he had to see Louis the better. 

With the constant, easy conversational flow and the drinks being served to him, time passed without Harry even realizing it. By the time Harry reached for his next drink, the clock was about to strike ten and the bar was moderately packed. Another person who Harry didn’t know was also working behind the bar and tending to tables. 

“Hey, babes?” Harry heard Liam whispered next to him, “Maybe you should let up on the drinks a little, yeah?” 

Harry hummed but made no move to put the drink down, “M’fine, Leem. Just passing the time. And if that time is passed while being slightly tipsy then so be it.”

Liam just sighed and nodded, “Okay, well, I’m going to go join in on a game of darts over there. Wanna join?” 

Harry shook his head, “Nah, quite like my seat. Go defeat them all and bring honor to our house, Payne. Bring the Payne.” Harry let out a satisfied laugh at his joke causing Niall to bark out a loud laugh.

“Bring the Payne. That was brilliant.” Niall praised. 

With that, Liam clapped him on the back and stood up, walking over to a group of people gathering around the dartboard. Harry watched Liam for a while, it was laughable the lack of skill his roommate had. Honestly, Harry was about five drinks in and could throw better than Liam. Niall slid onto the seat next to him, the both of them laughing. 

“Go, Liam! You got this, big boy!” Niall called out, hands cupped around his mouth. 

“Don’t worry, baby! Aim anywhere on the dart board! Don’t let society’s rules confine you!” Harry yelled, Niall letting out a cackle beside him. 

Their heckling was cut short when Louis approached Niall, reaching over and placed a hand over his arm, “Hey Ni, table 8 needs refills on their beers. Could you do that real quick? Don’t wanna deal with their drunk arses tonight.” 

With an “Aye Aye, sir,” Niall left, leaving only Harry and Louis together, only separated by the bartop. No other patrons took up the space around them, all of them settled in surrounding tables and booths. Harry had Louis right in front of him, yet he had never felt more alone and isolated. He was not going to talk to Louis. He was not going to talk to Louis. He was not going to-

“Oops,” a voice interrupted his thoughts, as he felt water splash on the bar top in front of him. 

“Hi.” Harry, responded stupidly, “Um, I mean- uh, it’s okay. Don’t- don’t worry about it.” 

And fuck. So much for not talking to Louis, Harry set his glass down a little too hard. It slipped on the liquid that was spilled in front of him, sliding right off the bar and shattering on the floor below him. This was not happening to him right now. 

“Oh, shit. Shit, fuck. I am so sorry. Jesus fucking Christ.” Harry stuttered out, clumsily stumbling off his barstool and bending down to pick up the shattered glass. 

“No, Harry. I’ve got it, you’re going to get yourself hurt.” Louis said as he rushed around the bar, squatting down next to the shards of glass. 

By the time Louis had made it over, Harry had his left hand clenched into a fist as he held it tightly to his chest. Crimson red blood visibly dripping down his hand, trailing down his arm. 

“Shit,” Louis mumbled under his breath, reaching out to gently pull Harry’s hand away from his chest. Harry felt the urge to pull his arm away, but decided against it. Louis opened Harry’s palm and inspected it closely. “Doesn’t look too bad, Curly. Let’s take you upstairs to the office so I can get you patched up.”

At that, Harry quickly pulled his hand away, “No way, I’m not going up there. Not with you. And most definitely not alone.” 

Louis just looked confused, Harry might have even detected a bit of hurt flash across his face, “Uh. It’s just that the first-aid kit is in the office. I wasn’t going to make a move on you. I mean, you’re drunk and injured. That’s kinda fucked up.”

Harry stood up from his bent position on the floor, “Me? Fucked up? _That’s_ what’s fucked up?”

Louis looked utterly confused. He didn’t know what Harry was talking about and decided against prodding him about it, so he just shook his head. “Can I just help you, please?” 

Harry looked at Louis. No way. He was going to go get Liam and leave this godforsaken place and just clean up the cut himself at home. As he glanced at Liam, he saw his best friend enjoying himself with another group of strangers, the stress of the semester at school and his internship nowhere in sight. 

Shit.

Harry was a shit friend sometimes and he couldn’t take this away from Liam right now. He’d just have to suck it up and bleed all over. That was fine with him. Except his cut really hurt, and he didn’t want to cause any patrons of the bar any concern. Not to mention, if he bled out right there on the floor, Niall would have a hard time cleaning it up and the last thing he needed to do was make Niall’s life more difficult.

Harry took a deep breath and nodded just a tiny bit, signaling for Louis to lead the way. Louis took the hint, walking towards the door in the back of the bar leading to the office upstairs. 

Silently, the two made their way upstairs, only the sound of the footsteps against the creaky stairs could be heard. At the top of the narrow staircase, lied another door. Louis pulled out a lanyard of keys out from his back pocket and opened the office door. 

“You can sit wherever, lemme just get the kit for you really quick,” Louis said as he walked to a cabinet on the far right of the room. He used one of his many keys to open a small lock situated on the cabinet doors.

“Wouldn't believe the time it took me to figure out that unlocked doors and drunk bastards don't mix.” Louis tried to joke, but it fell flat, an awkward silence settling among them. 

Once Louis had the first-aid kit, he made his way over to the couch and lightly patted the seat next to him gently, as an invitation to Harry, “I would tell you I don't bite, but you know that's not true.”

Harry stared daggers at Louis as he made his way to the couch, sitting far enough to not raise any suspicions but close enough so Louis could tend to his hand.

Louis opened the kit and scavenged around through a messy array of medical supplies. Lia liked to play doctor with it sometimes. 

“Here we go.” Louis mumbled, grabbing a disinfectant wipe and gauze, “Might sting just a bit.” 

Harry winced a bit and jerked his hand as Louis began to wipe away at the blood, but his hand was held firmly by Louis. Once the cut was clean, Louis brought it closer to his face to inspect it. 

“Looks clean enough to me. I’m just going to bandage it, okay?” Louis asked, waiting for Harry’s tentative nod before wrapping his hand up.

Once Louis was done, he gently let go of Harry’s hand and cleared his throat. Louis wanted to clear the air, he didn’t really care for Harry all to much after the way he reacted to finding out he had a daughter. However, Niall had seemed so excited to make new friends around their own age for once, so, he could at least try to push whatever hard feelings he harbored aside. 

Louis was opening his mouth to deliver a good icebreaker joke in an attempt to ease into conversation, but Harry beat him to it with a sudden deadpan, “If you haven't told him yet, then I will.” 

Louis’ face screwed up in confusion, “What are you on about?”

“If you haven't told him that you cheated on him, then I will. I will not be a dirty little secret. I will not let him think you're a perfect angel when you've done something like this.” Harry thanked the liquid courage; if it weren't for drinking so much earlier in the night, he doubted that he could’ve gone through his little spiel without puking all over his own shoes.

Louis still looked as lost as ever, but he stood up taking a step away from Harry, “Okay, you're insane. What the fuck are you talking about?”

“Your husband!” Harry gestured to the door, “The one downstairs going about his day, thinking you two are happily married with no hitch!”

Louis let out a loud, startled laugh and Harry stood up, anger flashing across his face.

“Is this a joke to you?” Harry demanded.

“Yes very much so,” Louis challenged, eyes blazing, “I’m not fucking married, man. You really are crazy.”

Harry’s annoyance grew, “Married! Engaged! Together with someone! Cheating is cheating, dickhead. It’s wrong and the least you can do is own up to it, asshole.” 

“Who the hell are you on about? Man, Niall should've cut you off after one drink.” Louis shook his head, another amused laugh escaping his lips. 

“Him! Niall. Your husb- whatever he is! Don't play dumb with me. It's even more insulting than being made into a homewrecker.”

“Niall?” Louis looked at Harry like he had three heads, “Did someone, like, drug your drinks or something? You think I’m with Niall?” 

“Well, aren’t you? You've got a kid with him, for fuck's sake.” Harry stood his ground, arms crossed defensively across his chest. 

“Lia isn’t- Hold on, is this why you've been given me the cold shoulder for weeks?” Louis questioned, suddenly taking a step forward towards Harry, “You think I’m fucking Niall or something? Well, it isn’t like that. He’s a brother to me.”

 

Harry had no good response to that, he just stood there, fishmouthing. He had been angry at Louis for weeks, pent-up resentment towards him with nowhere to release it now. 

“Oh,” Harry said, stupidly. And god, he felt so fucking stupid.

“ _Oh?_ That’s all you’re going to say, _oh?”_ Louis mocked, “You just accused me of cheating on someone and putting my daughter in the middle of it.” 

“I just-” Harry started, still surprised, but Louis was having none of it.

“You just what, Harold?” Louis wasn’t as willing to get along now as he had been mere minutes before, “Saw someone with a kid and just assumed I was hitched? Because being a single father is just that unattainable. Jumping to conclusions much?”

“What? No. Now look who is jumping to conclusions! I never said that.” Harry argued.

How did he get to this point? How did he end up in a near screaming match with his one-night stand from weeks ago, had he jumped to conclusions and accused a perfectly nice man of cheating on a spouse? Sure. Had he not even thought to ask or approach Louis about it all? Sure. But all of that didn’t warrant Louis being angry at him. He was the one supposed to be angry. This wasn't fair. 

And, _okay_ , maybe he actually was a bit insane.

“So then, what was your thought process, Einstein? Enlighten me.” Louise retorted.

“I had seen Niall and your daughter together the class before, then you and her. You guys just looked like a family and-”

“Because we are a family. I’m assuming that's something you're unfamiliar with, seeing as though your automatic assumption is to say the only family someone can have are parents.” Louis raised a challenging eyebrow.

“Hey- no! I have a very good and big and large family, not that it's any of your business, twat!” Harry retorted. They were arguing like children at this point.

“Twat. Good one, Curly.” Louis muttered.

Harry had no words left to say, and apparently neither did Louis. They were both staring each other down. 

That's how Niall found them, tumbling through the door and smiling at the both of them despite the obvious tension in the atmosphere.

“Everything’s all good up here? Liam was looking for you, dude! Think he’s about ready to leave.” Niall finally felt the palpable tenseness that surrounded the two, looking between them, then at the first-aid kit, “Is everything okay?” 

“Oh-uh, yeah. I cut myself on some glass downstairs, Louis helped patch me up.” Harry returned a kind smile to Niall, “Can you tell Liam that I’ll be right down?”

Niall nodded and glanced off at Louis then walked back downstairs, Louis turned back to Harry.

“So, you going to make good on your threat and tell him?” Louis said, not a hint of teasing in his voice.

“Oh, fuck you. Get off your high horse. As if you’ve never jumped to a conclusion before.” 

And, well, the fucker had a point. Louis jumped to conclusions about Harry avoiding him earlier too, but Louis just scoffed and held his hands up, “Just cause my dick has been in your mouth doesn't mean you know me like that, bud.” 

Harry opened his mouth and made an affronted sound, “You're gross and, quite frankly, rude. I’m going to leave now.”

“Fine.” Louis deadpanned, his arms crossed defensively over his chest.

Harry narrowed his eyes, “Fine.” 

Harry turned on his heel and stomped right out of the room. Just his luck, he didn't even have to go searching for Liam, because he was waiting by the entrance of the bar. He didn’t hesitate one second before walking straight past Liam out of the door. 

Liam jogged after him and once he caught up, he began to match Harry’s pace. 

“Hey, you okay? I kind of registered that you and Louis disappeared, so when you didn't come back, I sent Niall up there for damage control.”

“Yeah. I hurt my hand or whatever and he helped patch me up.” Harry brushed off with a shrug.

Liam looked concerned and eyed his bandaged hand as they walked, “So,” he started awkwardly, “did you guys talk about the whole cheating thing…”

“Turns out he isn't a cheating bastard. Just a fucking bastard.” Harry said, wanting this conversation to be over, even when it just begun. Due to his less than friendly conversation with Louis, the last thing he needed was for Liam to dish out his ‘I told you so’ spiel.

“So, he’s not a cheater?” Liam clarified.

“No.”

“But you still don't like him?” 

“Nope.”

And that was that. No more talk about the night’s events. Silently, the pair kept walking toward their shared apartment. Right as they were approaching the corner on their block, Liam coughed a bit and stuck his hands in his pockets, “Don't hate me.”

Harry groaned exasperatedly. “What now, Leem?”

“Niall and I made plans to hang out for dinner next week,” Liam paused, “together.”

Harry stopped in the middle of the road and looked up at the sky, sending up a silent prayer to the man upstairs, or whatever alternative that was there, to give him self control so he wouldn't murder Liam fucking Payne.


	3. Chapter 3

After Harry left, Louis managed to avoid Niall’s glances and intrusive questions for the rest of the night. He left Niall in charge of cleaning up the bar so he could get home at a reasonable hour, in case Lia woke up in the middle of the night and didn’t see him back yet. On Mondays, Lia was either babysat by her Aunt Lottie or the neighbor, Mrs. Sue. Tonight, Lottie had things to study and friends to hang out with, so Lia was left in the company of their neighbor.

When Louis knocked quietly on the door, it was already past midnight. Bless Mrs. Sue for always agreeing to watch his daughter. Mrs. Sue’s real name was Susanna, but Lia had taken to calling her that so Louis just followed along. She was an older woman nearing her late sixties but she still had a child-like fire in her, enough to be able to keep up with Lia.

He heard commotion on the other side of the door before it opened, “Hi there, dear. Come in. I have some tea on the stove.” Mrs. Sue ushered him in and set her hand on his back, a comforting and sweet gesture that always made Louis feel calm and at home. “It’s chamomile. Puts you right to sleep if you relax enough to let it do it’s job.”

Louis smiled at her, warmth spread through his chest as he heard her talk, “No thanks, Mrs. Sue, I should get going with Lia now. Would love to take a raincheck on that tea though. Maybe next Monday? I’ll make Niall let me leave early.”

“Oh no, that poor boy. You work him into the ground, Louis.” Mrs. Sue admonished.

“I let him get away with too much. You just say that because he’s your favorite.” Louis teased her and walked toward the guest room of the apartment with Mrs. Sue, where his daughter was sleeping peacefully on the oversized mattress.

“Did Aelia give you any trouble?” He whispered.

“You ask me that every time, as if I’d give you a different answer than before,” she shook her head, a fond smile playing at her lips, “the day Lia gives me trouble is the day hell freezes over. She’s an angel with me, you know that.”

Louis chuckled softly and nodded, “Miracle worker, Mrs. Sue.”

He leaned over and kissed her cheek in gratitude before walking over and picking Lia up gently. He held her up with one arm, her head situated on his shoulder and made his way out of the apartment before turning around and waving at Mrs. Sue with his free arm.

“Have a goodnight, lovely.” She smiled and waved him off. Louis nodded in promise just before shutting the front door.

Once at the door of his flat, he fumbled with the keys in his pocket. When he finally managed to unlock the door and get Lia into her bed, the arm that was supporting her was aching. He always forgot how big she was getting, she wasn't that three year old he could hold for hours on one arm anymore.

He tucked her into the covers carefully and plant a goodnight kiss on her forehead, all without waking her. Someone nominate him for Dad of the Year award, or at least the ninja-tucking-in skills award. He left her door cracked, just in case she wanted to get up in the middle of the night without bumping into a closed door. Once he got into his room, he stripped off his shirt and jeans, opting for sweatpants. As soon as he collapsed into bed and was falling asleep, he registered he hadn’t set an alarm. Oh well, that was a problem for future Louis.

\--------------------------------------------------

Past Louis was an asshole.

The morning has started out with Lia poking him softly, asking him if he was dead. Louis rolled over in a sleepy haze and confirmed that he was not dead and indeed very much alive, which was followed by Lia informing him that the sun was up already and that meant they were going to be late.

That is how he had found himself in the parent drop off with a paint-stained t-shirt on and his jeans inside out, waving goodbye to his daughter that at least looked presentable. His day hadn’t gotten much better, the only improvement being that he managed to put his jeans on the right way. What father makes their daughter late for school? He was going to call child protective services on himself.

_‘Um, yeah, hi. I was out late at a bar last night and made my daughter late for school. That qualifies as neglect or something, right?’_ Granted, it wasn’t just a bar, it was his bar, but his point still stands.

The second he walked into work, his whole desk was bombarded with mail, bills, and paperwork. The first aid kit was still out and resting open on the couch where he had patched Harry closed last night. Which, looking at the huge pile of work he had on his desk, was the last thing he needed to think about.

He settled into his chair for the excruciatingly long day.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Past Louis was an asshole, but present Niall wasn’t.

“I have a package waiting for a one Mr. Tomlinson, do we have a Mr. Tomlinson here?” Niall announced loudly as he walked into Louis’ office. Louis frowned and looked over at Niall, about to launch into some lecture about refraining from calling Lia a package, when he caught sight of her hiding behind the blonde boy.

From behind Niall, a giggling sound could be heard and Louis broke out into a huge grin.

“Yeah, I am Mr. Tomlinson. What is my package and where is it from?”

Niall shuffled forward, slowly approaching Louis. The giggling didn’t stop, even as Niall spoke, “It’s a package straight from the magically mysterious Candyland.”

That earned a loud laugh from the figure hiding behind Niall and Louis chuckled, leaning back in his chair.

“Oh, yeah? Well, let me see it, then.” Louis said loudly and threw his hands up in exasperation, the dramatic flair making Lia burst into another fit of giggles behind Niall.

Niall reached behind him, hoisting up Lia and dropping her straight down on Louis’ lap. “Surprise!” Lia laughed and threw her arms around Louis’ neck, hugging him tightly.

“What a wonderful surprise!” Louis smiled, pulling her away from him to dig his fingers lightly into her sides, tickling her. Lia squirmed, laughing while she attempted to kick her legs to get Louis to stop. Once her kicking died down, Louis stopped and took in his daughter's disheveled appearance. Not that he expected any different, she was always a mess when she came home from school.

“Niall picked me up real early from aftercare today! Said I can come color n’ play games.” Lia smiled and gave Niall a thumbs up. While spending an afternoon with his daughter seemed like the best idea in the world to him, he had so much on his plate. He gave a cautionary glance at Niall. Niall wouldn’t pick Lia up early from afterschool care and promise her she could have something if he didn’t have a plan in place.

“You take Lia for a late lunch, go back to your flat and rest for the remainder of the day, okay?”

“But--”

“No arguments, whatever work is here can wait until tomorrow and I’ve got the bar handled for tonight.” Niall interrupted before Louis could even protest.

Louis could honest to god cry. Present Niall was a savior amongst men.

\-----------------------------------------------

“If you steal ‘nother of m’ fries, you’re not allowed to be my dad anymore,” Lia mumbled, munching down on a french fry and watching her father closely.

Louis laughed and took a bite out of his chicken wing. “You don’t get to decide that, little one. I’m afraid you’re stuck with me.”

“M’ stuck with a stealer, you a stealer! Cause you steal my french fries.” Lia pointed an accusatory finger at her father, narrowing her eyes.

Louis took a fry off of his plate and put it on hers, “Is that better?”

She smiled, looking down at her plate and nodded contently, any thought of emancipation from Louis quickly forgotten. She began picking her fries up and eating them one by one, leaving the chicken wings on her plate ignored.

“Hey, Lia, you’re the ones who wanted to order chicken wings. You’ve gotta eat them, okay? Not just your fries.” Louis said, biting down on his chicken again, as an example. Lia nodded and dropped the fry in her hand back on the plate and took the biggest bite she could out of one of the wings.

They ate in relative silence after the fry dispute, Lia chiming in every once in awhile with a story from school. The current one was some juicy kindergarten gossip.

“--N’ Peter told Dylan to go ‘way.” Lia explained, her eyes wide while she described the schoolyard tussle.

“Just like that? He just said ‘go away’ and nothing else.” Louis asked, matching her scandalized tone in order to prompt more information from her.

“Yeah! But Kacee-- the Kacee with the missing tooth-- went running to Peter!” She had gotten so excited about her story at that point that she was no longer sitting down on her chair, instead, having risen to rest her knees on the seat of the chair. She was leaning over the table, her face close to Louis, as if that would make him absorb the information better.

“No way? Why!” Louis reached over and tapped at her knee, attempting to get her to sit down without distracting her from the story.

“Oh, sorry,” She mumbled, sitting back down on the chair before launching back into the juicy details of her story again, “Because, she went to go tell Peter that he was a mean-” she leaned in close and whispered, “-butt.”

That elicited a gasp from Louis, who shook his head disapprovingly. “She said a bad word? Kacee with the missing tooth? She doesn’t look like that type.”

Lia shook her head and tutted, “I know. T’s a shame.”

Louis threw his head back and laughed. His four-year-old was creepily reminiscent of suburban soccer mom at times and he had no idea where she learned these things.

“Why’re you laughing, daddy? It’s not funny that she was being a meanie.” Lia looked offended.

Louis placed a hand over his heart and shook his head shamefully. “I am truly sorry, babes. You’re right. We don’t laugh at people being mean.” He attempted in his most sincere tone.

She harrumphed and nodded. “It’s alright.”

Lia placed her elbows on the table and balanced her chin between her open palms, staring at Louis, then at his plate.

“Daddy?”

“Yes?”

“Can I have your chicken wing and two fries?” She blinked at him with big blue eyes.

Louis looked down at his plate then at hers. She had finished all her food and she rarely asked for things if she wasn’t hungry. He had more than enough on his plate.

“Hm. No,” Lia let out a sad sigh, a frown prominent, “but I can give you one chicken wing and  _three _fries.”__

Lia let out an excited squeal and clapped her small, chubby hands as Louis set down the extras on her plate. He watched as she happily finished the rest of her food. He thought today merited ice cream for dessert. After all, Lia did finish all of her food, which was a feat to be celebrated.

\----------------------------------

Past Louis was undoubtedly, indisputably, without question, one-hundred percent, an asshole.

Who thought it was a good idea to give a child ice cream? Past Louis.

You know who that decision  _didn’t_  effect?  _Past_  Louis.

No, it just affected very present Louis. Lia had not stopped running around the house, jabbering for over two hours. And when Louis meant running, he meant  _running_. Lia was showing Louis how well she could count by running laps around the couch and counting how many she did.

“Lia,” Louis chuckled, watching her run another lap around the couch, “Do you think maybe you wanna sit down with me and color instead of running?”

Lia provided no answer except, “Thirty-Two.”

Louis shook his head and leaned back against the couch, she’d only last until forty-three before she tired herself out and stopped. She couldn't run that much, no matter how much sugar was in her tiny little body and no matter how much she wanted to run, Lia had only been taught how to count up to that number. She was adamant to learn all her numbers up to fifty by the time she turned five. Louis was actually surprised with how good she was doing, barring the fact that when she counted she went from twelve to twenty because she couldn’t grasp the concept of the -teens.

His eyes trailed to the wall, surveying the room slowly. He would have to get the walls repainted soon. It had been way too long since he last touched it up. He could swing it by Niall and ask him if they could crash at his place while the paint dries. He also needed to look into donating this couch to get a new one if the budget allowed. On the subject of new furniture, Lia was outgrowing her bed and needed a new one. That took priority over the couch for obvious reasons, he’d have to call up a buddy who worked at a furniture store to see if he could get a discount-

__“ _Oof _,”____ Louis was pulled from his thoughts as a bundle of energy had gotten on the couch and all but crushed him.

“Hi Daddy.” Lia smiled at him from his lap innocently, as if she hadn’t just knocked his breath out of him.

“Hi, butterfly.” He grimaced a bit and then smiled down at her once he caught his breath, “All done with your laps?” She nodded. “How many did you do?”

She huffed out a breath, “Forty-three! So tired. Too much running, Daddy.”

He laughed and bent his head down to place a kiss on her nose, “You ran faster than the speed of light, of course you’re tired.”

She giggled and reached her arms up to cradle both his cheeks between her hands, “Light can’t run, silly. Daddy, I want to have color time now, please.”

Louis nodded and gently set her down on the floor, “Alright, you know the drill, go on.”

She jetted off in the direction of her room to collect her art supplies and coloring book. She emerged from her room a few minutes later, wobbling back towards the living room couch. Louis watched her amusedly and padded over to her after a moment. He bent down only low enough to grab some of the stuff out of her arms and made his way back to the living room, setting the supplies down on the coffee table. Once he sat on the floor, Lia mimicked what he did.

Once she had chosen a page and selected her colors, she walked him through her artistry. Every time she would pick up a color, she’d tell him the name and inform him what part she was coloring and why. It was his way of being a good and educational parent while being sneaky enough to pass it off as playtime.

“Hm,” Lia paused as she surveyed the colors, “I think- no. Maybe-- Can’t do that. Yes!” She gasped out and grabbed hold of her green crayon, “I’m going to color the head of the little bird green.”

Louis was watching her with his arms crossed on top of the table, his cheek resting against his forearm, “Why green, baby?” He asked.

She shrugged, “He was getting lonely.”

He nodded, pretending he understood what she meant by that, letting his mind relax as she finished her page, which she ended up flipping to the next one after a while. He watched what she did but barely registered her words, mind too preoccupied with what deadlines were coming up.

“Daddy,” he heard Lia huff, “I asked a question ‘nd you’re not even paying ‘tention to me.”

He sat up straight and gave her an apologetic smile, “I’m sorry. What was it?”

“Why don’t I have a mommy? E’ryone else in class does.” Lia asked, staring at him intently. There was a genuine curiosity in her voice, no accusations or malice behind her question.

Louis was stuck, a lump in his throat had formed that he couldn’t seem to swallow down. He knew eventually she would ask, but he didn’t think she would make that connection this soon.

 

_ There was a knock on the door and Louis made no move to get it since he already knew who it was. Everyday, like clock work, when Zoe got back from dropping her brother off at home from soccer practice, she’d come straight to Louis’ place. It was a Friday night and his sisters were out of town with their dad and his mom had an overnight shift at the hospital. Zoe was here for their traditional Friendship Friday’s, a weekly tradition they came up with when they were younger.  _

 

_ This meant that Louis could freely order pizza for him and Zoe without having to worry about slices being stolen from his pizza box by anyone in his house. The pizza was sitting on the coffee table, two glasses filled with soda sitting next to it.  _

 

_ “Coast is clear Zoe! Come in.” Louis called from his spot on the couch, chewing a slice of his pizza.  _

 

_ He heard Zoe turn her key in the lock, the same key she got so many years ago when both of them didn’t see the logic in having to knock every single time hung out. Louis bit down on his slice of pizza as he heard footsteps approach the living room, but they stopped suddenly. _

 

_ When he didn’t hear Zoe make any move to approach the couch, he looked over mid-bite. Instantly, he dropped the pizza on the plate in front of him and rose from the couch. She stood in the entrance of his living room, red puffy eyes and a pale sickly expression on her face. He enveloped her in a warm, secure embrace and she broke down in his arms.  _

 

_ Louis had no idea what was happening, Zoe seemed fine at school earlier. Nothing could have warned him that she would show up to his house sobbing, at this point sobbing hysterically. He pulled away only enough to be able to lead them both to the couch. When he sat down, she climbed into his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck. _

 

_ Louis remained silent, just rubbing soothing circles onto her back. He let her cry, not having any semblance of how much time had past since he sat down with her. Occasionally, her sobs stopped and they sat, stewing in silence. Seeing Zoe in this state with no idea what was going on broke his heart. This was the girl who was everything to him and he loved her to no end.  _

 

_ He wrapped his arms around her a fraction tighter and placed a soothing kiss to her temple. “I’ve got you, Zo. I’ve got you right here. Not going to go anywhere.” _

 

_ His intention was to make it better, but his words just elicited another round of sobs from Zoe. Louis was at a loss, uneasiness settling in his gut. Something wasn’t right and he might not be able to fix it. That was something Louis didn’t know what to handle. He was Zoe’s protector and she was his. There was nothing in the world that could come between them, except, what if there was something that could? Whatever Zoe was in hysterics about seemed pretty major. _

 

_ Louis was so stuck in his thoughts, he was barely able to register the small voice saying, “I was late.” _

 

_ Zoe pulled away from Louis’ chest and looked at him with red rimmed eyes. Louis tilted his head in confusion. He didn’t understand. Zoe was not one to ever be on time and that has nothing to do with anything, so it offered no explanation for her meltdown.  _

 

_ “I mean, dude, you’re always late... “ Louis explained, cautiously, as to not upset her more, “The pizza had just gotten here. Not like you were missing much.” _

 

_ Zoe shook her head and shoved his shoulder slightly, “No, you asshole. My period.” _

 

_ “Oh, shit.” Louis blinked at her, “I mean, did you get it? Everything’s good? Just a scare, yeah?” _

 

_ Zoe looked at him and shook her head the tiniest bit. The air was instantly knocked out of his chest.  _

 

_ “Zoe-” _

 

_ “I took a test right after I got home from school,” Zoe looked down at her hand, refusing to make eye contact with Louis. Her voice was shaky and he could tell she was at the point of another breakdown, “It was positive, Lou.” _

 

_ Louis stayed silent, he had no words to say. His brain wasn’t processing what she told him. They had broken up a little less than two months prior, and Zoe hadn’t mentioned seeing anyone else but that just meant- _

 

_ “It’s mine.” He spoke, his voice foreign to his ears. It wasn’t a question; it was a statement. A statement that Zoe confirmed by a simple nod. He scrambled out from under her, removing himself from the couch and making a beeline for the bathroom. He could feel the pizza he had just eaten start to come back up. _

Lia tilted her head watching her dad. The black crayon now held tightly in her hand. What does he say? Was she too young to understand the concept of death, of heaven and hell? What if Louis said something wrong and she felt abandoned?

“She- uh. Your mom was needed by the angels for an important mission.” He stated. The bullshit he spewed made him feel sick. There was nothing angelic or magical about the way Zoe was ripped out of his life, but he couldn’t tell his four-year-old daughter that.

“She’s doing angel spy things?” Lia look impressed and satisfied with the answer.

“Yeah, love she is,” Louis answered as sweetly as he could. He didn’t understand why she would ask that though; was he not enough? He tried to provide her with the most nurturing and loving environment. “Why do you ask, butterfly?”

Lia just shrugged and resumed coloring, “Dunno, Daddy, don’t matter to me. Peter asked me today. Don’t need anyone but you, duh, Daddy.”

Louis felt a huge smile break his sad demeanor, “C’mere, love bug, gimme a cuddle.”

Lia happily stood and circled the table, launching herself into Louis’s open arms.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

“Two bros! Ten Bars! One epic night!” Niall barged into the office and plopped himself right down on the couch, “What do you say?”

Louis didn’t even answer. He had absolutely no time for idiocies, especially Niall’s. If he ignored the problem, it would go away. That’s what he told himself whenever it came to Niall’s antics, however, nothing could be further from the truth.

“When someone makes a statement and enters a room, it’s usually common courtesy to pay attention to them or at least acknowledge their presence.” Niall chirped from the comfort of the couch.

Louis was nose deep in legal papers, bills, school flyers, and whatever other important adult matters the universe deemed him responsible enough to handle. He just couldn’t seem to find the fucking time to do it all; run a bar and raise a child. There were some days where he just felt like locking himself in a small room and not coming out for anyone. But that was a luxury he couldn’t afford, due to the aforementioned circumstances. The prior night, he barely slept. His mind was plagued with the stress of deadlines and figuring out what he needed to do. By dawn, he had formulated the perfectly efficient plan to knock out most of his work by the time he needed to take Lia to dance class. Unfortunately for him, that plan did not include Niall.

“Sorry, we can’t all be taught manners at a fancy college, Horan.” Louis deadpanned, not looking up from the paper he was filling out.

Niall laughed. “I learned basic human decency as a child Louis. Same can’t be said for you.”

“ _Oh_ , sick burn,  _dude_.” Louis managed to say in the most monotone voice he could manage.

Niall stood up and made his way to Louis desk, reaching out to snatch a paper up from the pile. Louis’ heart did a flip. All of his papers were in order of importance, date due and category. Niall needed to back away from his presence before Louis had a bitch fit. Niall flipped the paper over and started reading the other side.

“Niall,” Louis started, as calmly as he could, “please return the paperback to where you found it.”

If Louis talked to Niall like he talked to Lia, maybe, just maybe, he would cooperate. Niall did the opposite, unfortunately. He stalked back to the couch, papers in hand, and sat down. Except he didn’t only have the one page he stole, he now had multiple and was going through each one. Louis swallowed past the growing frustration and took a deep breath.

“Niall. Do you know why the lights are off and my lamp is on, why I’ve got coffee and not tea? Why I had the door locked?” Louis said with a tight smile, finally looking up from his paper.

Niall nodded, “Sure, you work best with low lights and coffee. Is this a trivia game show about you? No one stands a chance.”

“No, just shut up. If you know all of that, then why do you insist on messing up what I'm doing, Niall?”

At Louis’ serious tone, Niall looked up from the papers he was rifling through, “I’m trying to help you, Lou.”

“This isn’t helping. My pile is all fucked up now, and I have to restart on everything, and I can’t-” Louis took another deep breath in an attempt to calm himself, “I can’t have any distraction right now.

“Why are you suddenly so-” Niall paused to made an exaggerating floundering motion with his hands.

“I’m not anything. I’m just stressed out about bills and deadlines and things of that nature, Niall. I can’t live my life worry free all the time like you, alright?”

Niall only looked slightly hurt but returned the papers to the stack anyway. “Don’t know why you’re stressing. The liquor license was renewed, you’ve got an increase in people, website traffic is up, the bar has good ratings. Have you seen your accounts, Louis? Not to exaggerate and say you’re rolling in cash but-”

“Wait, how would you even know that?” Louis stood up from his chair.

“I know, like, all your passwords,” Niall said nonchalantly. “Point is. Let me help you, you’re blowing everything way out of proportion.”

Louis narrowed his eyes, intently staring at Niall. However, Louis shouldn't have expected anything less than Niall to stare right back at him until he let out a long sigh and sat back down in his chair, slumping backward in defeat. Niall stayed hovering over the desk, watching Louis for his reply.

“Okay!”

“Okay?”

“Okay, you can help. Whatever. You have a point.” Louis shook his head. He still wanted to bring up the fact that Niall just regularly checked Louis’ fucking bank account.

“Yes! Aces. Where do we start?” Niall said eagerly, ready to work and, boy, did Louis put him to work. They started on the top of the pile, the thing Louis dreaded most of all: bills.

Light? Check. Water? Check. Security? Check. Insurance? Check. Cleaning service? Check. One by one, the bills were paid and filed, working in the dim lighting of the room. At some point between paying one bill and moving onto another, Niall left and returned with some fresh coffee for the both of them.

With bills out of the way, Niall and Louis made their way back downstairs to take inventory. Besides Niall’s incessant ‘morale-boosting chants’, as he liked to call them, it went smoothly. A tedious, backbreaking, and sweaty ordeal, but smooth just the same. Two heads are better than one, or whatever Confucius bullshit people like to say.

“Go, team!” Niall had exclaimed when they had finished. He took a large sip of his coffee then clapped his hands together loudly once he had set the cup down. “What’s next? Hit me with your best shot.”

Louis simply laughed in response and pulled out some purchasing forms. It was that time of the month where he had to restock. Niall, although Louis would never admit it to his face, made everything easier. He got through all business related issues, all personal bills and also everything he needed to keep up to date with Lia all in about half the time it usually would have taken him. His chest felt lighter, a smile was on his face without it being forced, and he was in an elevated mood. Niall seemed to notice that.

“So…” He started, trailing off looking down at his hands.

“Okay, Okay. If an ‘I told you so’ is what you need, then go ahead.” Louis opened his arm, “I’m a big boy, I can take it.”

Niall shook his head, suddenly looking nervous, and that was not like Niall at all. Louis leaned forward in his chair, a bit concerned.

“I think you should hire a new person!” Niall blurted out.

Louis blinked away the shock and tilted his head trying to understand, “You’re quitting?”

“What- No.” Niall looked appalled, “No fucking way, I just think it would, like, benefit all of us if you hired someone else too. Like someone more or less full time to help us out when the bar is open.”

Louis’ brow furrowed, “We have people, Niall, and we don’t have that kind of money.”

“We have one guy who works in the kitchen and two college kids that are even younger than us that work like a few 6-hour shifts on the least busiest nights of the week.” Niall retorted, “And we do have more than enough money in the budget, I’ve checked.”

“I’m changing all my passwords to every single thing I have ever used a password for.”

“You’re changing the subject.” Niall pointed out.

Niall was right, once again, for about the billionth time that day. Louis was really getting sick of this shit; being wrong sucked. The thing is he’s known this has been coming for a while, but a new person meant change and money and those are two things Louis did not take lightly. If they hired someone for the bar, then that meant that would take up a larger part of their budget. Since Louis had inherited sole ownership of the bar, he modernized it a little: he made a website, had designated trivia nights, monthly events, and refurbished most everything in the bar. That meant greater turnout which meant more money in his account.

Spending all that money he had just started to accumulate terrified him. What if something major were to happen to the bar and he needed extra funds to fix it? What if people stopped coming and he had no money to live off of? He didn’t have a uni degree to fall back on or anything. This bar was his life and his sole source of income.

He had a daughter to think about, too. Her livelihood. Which is where the issue of hiring someone new brings a huge change. That meant someone new in Lia’s life, someone she’d most likely spend time with one way or another. What if they didn’t like Lia or Lia didn’t like them?

“Hey, you can think about it okay? I don’t wanna worry you.” Niall said, placing a comforting hand on Louis’ arm, “I can tell your mind is running a mile a minute.”

Louis smiled at him, happy he had someone like Niall, who knew him so well, “I think I’m okay with the decision. You can take point on this, right?”

Niall’s face lit up, “You got it, boss, one person coming right up.”

“No, gross, don’t call me boss. And take it easy okay? Brandon works on Monday and Tuesday right? And Alton works on Wednesday and Thursday. Hire someone only for the weekends. Friday through Sunday.” Niall nodded along to Louis’ words, “We can handle the rest of the shifts alone.”

Niall gave him a captain’s salute, indicating he understood what was asked of him. Louis rolled his eyes playfully then saluted back before standing up, “Alright. I’m off to get my kid. Don’t burn down the bar while I’m gone.”

Niall nodded, attention focused on texting, “Sure you don’t want me to take Lia to dance class instead?”

“Yeah, I’m sure. Lia wants to show me her new dance move she learned.” Louis said, a fond chuckle escaping his lips.

Louis turned and walked towards the door, shutting off the lamp before bolting out of the room. He could hear Niall’s cry of surprise while he sat in the sudden darkness.

\------------------------------------------------------

Harry’s interaction with Louis’ when he got to dance class was by far the worst encounter they have had in the few weeks since ‘the incident’ had occurred. Louis had just walked into the building when Lia slipped out of his arms and ran towards her favorite teacher, Harry.  
Harry immediately bent down so they were eye level and began speaking to her about her day. He could feel Louis’ staring at them but he didn’t make any move to contribute to the conversation or acknowledge Harry. After going over the basic of Lia’s day, Harry offered her his hand and walked into the studio with her.

He watched as Louis took his seat in the viewing room and quirked his lip up a tiny bit while looking at the young father. Louis rolled his eyes and looked away. This was going to be a long class.

\----------------------------------------------

The earlier interaction and the shear stress from seeing Louis again is one hundred percent to blame for the predicament Harry is in now. He laughed at himself, a bit self-deprecatingly. Pre-dick-ament.

Oh god, he was actually miserable.

He was sitting up, his legs draped over the side of his bed. A blanket wrapped snugly around his waist with sweat already beginning drying against his chest. His body was thanking him right now, but his brain hated him. Harry was just really an all-around bad decision maker. He should never be trusted alone in any situation, ever. Ten times out of ten, he will make the wrong decision. Case in point.

“I’ll see you later then, babes?” A voice spoke from next to him. He heard shuffling on the bed before the man had rounded the bed and cupped Harry’s cheek, tilting his face up. A quick kiss was placed on Harry’s lips and was pulled away just as quickly.

“Sure, Felix.” Harry flashed him a fake smile, getting a toothless grin from Felix in return. Harry knew there was no real smile or emotion behind the grin, it was a courtesy smile. Maybe even a pity one.

Jesus! This guy was a grade A douche. Why didn’t Harry block his number after their breakup? Or after their first time having a post-breakup hookup, or after literally anytime after that. It’s been well over six months since Felix broke his heart and smashed it with a hammer and squished it with a boot--okay, Harry was exaggerating. Felix and him ended on decent terms after a few months of dating, but the point still stands, Harry was an idiot and Felix was a douche.

It was no secret that Harry had an inclination towards excessive cologne, smooth words, and too much ego. It wasn’t like he actively sought people who were not the best fit to be in relationships, but he somehow always ended up here, sitting with a blanket on his waist, watching the man he should've cut off months ago leave his bedroom without a word.

The sex was okay. Looking back on it, he could’ve probably gone without it without dying. It certainly wasn’t worth the self-deprecation he felt after. That being said, the attention felt nice and so did human interaction that goes beyond the person living with him. Felix wasn’t the worst in bed, he certainly made Harry feel appreciated in the moment. Afterwards? Not so much. It was a very quick ordeal whenever they finished. Harry sitting up and covering himself and Felix bolting out of the room as quickly as he could. Until a couple of weeks later, when he’d call Harry up and Harry would be the lonely kid who answered.

Felix’s timing was always impeccable too, always calling when Harry was free and single, making it seem all the more like Harry was needy or desperate. Harry laid back in bed and closed his eyes. He made the resolution right there and then that he would indeed never see Felix again, or any ex of his for that matter.

“Really? Him?  _Again_?” Liam asked arms crossed standing in the doorway.

“When did you get home?” Harry tilted his head, focusing on where the voice had come from.

“Not the time to be changing the subject. Felix? Honestly, H?” Liam said accusingly.

Harry whined and closes his eyes once again, “Leem, please don’t. I’m suffering enough here. My bad decisions plague my mind and haunt me every time I close my eyes.”

Liam sat on the bed next to Harry. “Stop being dramatic. You need to switch your major from photography to theatre. Honestly, give me your phone we can resolve this quickly.”

At that Harry sat up, hand clutching his sheet tightly around his waist, “What? Why?”

“We’ll block his number and then we’ll never have to go through another self-wallowing episode,” Liam stated, holding his hand out waiting for the phone.

“No, I have self-control. I can ignore his call, never to be contacted by him again.” Harry nodded his head firmly.

He did have self-control. He absolutely did not have to give Liam the phone. He could do it himself. Or, better yet, he could prove he had the self-control to be able to stand in the face of sexual attraction and say ‘no!’.

Liam raised an eyebrow and Harry promptly ignored his looks, sinking into the mattress instead. His roommate knew him too well by now to know he wouldn’t block Felix’s number. Harry didn’t crave attention from men, he was far too lazy to, but if it was available without having to go out of his way for it, then why not. Felix was polite enough before and after, and pretty decent in bed. Harry couldn’t really pass up an opportunity if he had nothing else to do and Liam knew this. He knew about the repetitive cycle of sex, regret, bargaining that it wasn't too bad, and then repeating.

After a bit of silence, he felt the mattress shift adjusting to Liam standing up.

“Fine. Put some boxers on. I’ll get us some ice cream.” Liam sighed and Harry grinned from his spot on the bed.

\---------------------------------

All the lights were off except for the faint glow washing over both their faces from the TV. Harry was sat on his side of the bed in just printed boxer briefs while Liam occupied the other side in more decent apparel: sweatpants. The ice cream was melting quickly but they were eating it up just as quickly. Liam was making exaggerating moaning sounds every time he took a spoonful of his cookies and cream ice cream.

Harry laughed and kicked out his leg, shoving into Liam’s thigh, “Shut up, I’m trying to watch trashy reality TV show in  _peace_!”

Liam pulled the spoon out of his mouth, slowly closing his eyes and moaning around it, “But, it’s so good Harry. I can’t contain all my joy.”

That earned Liam another kick to the thigh and they both laughed it all, turning their attention back to whatever overly dramatic show was on. Liam helped take Harry’s mind off his bad decision making and he was forever grateful to have someone there that could read him like that. Harry’s mood had elevated from wallowing in a pit of despair to brushing the hookup off as if it didn’t matter.

“So,” Harry turned to Liam, smiling after he had just taken a bite of his ice cream.

“H, how many times? Keep your damn mouth closed if you're eating. Disgusting.” Liam emphasized with a stab of his spoon into his ice cream.

Harry swallowed the chocolate in his mouth and started again, “How was your study day today?”

Liam shrugged, “Not very productive, actually.”

Harry grinned, “Now when Liam Payne left this morning, full of determination that he would get all his stuff done in the library, I was full of hope and in admiration.”

Liam laughed, and this time it was his leg kicking out to nudge Harry. “Hop off my dick, man. I was getting stuff done. But then, like, Niall actually came by?” He phrased it as sort of a question and rubbed his neck.

“Okay? How would that impede your studying day, Payne?” Harry questioned, leaning slightly forward to stare at Liam.

“Because we ended up going to lunch,” Liam admitted, quietly.

“Lunch doesn’t take too long. Hell, you were gone when I came back with Felix. So please tell, Liam-traitor-Payne, why didn’t you have a productive day?”

“We just, like, hung out a bit after lunch.” Liam didn’t meet Harry’s eyes.

“Ha! So today when I, your best friend, asked if you wanted to spend the day together, what did you say?” Harry questioned, a bit too dramatic for the situation at hand.

Liam mumbled inaudibly, holding back a smile and Harry held back his own too, “What was that? I’m sorry, I don’t speak traitor. You’re going to have to speak louder and more clear.”

Liam threw up his hands, “I said no ‘cause I need to study! It wasn’t planned, he was just at the library.”

“That doesn’t explain the lunch and what-” Harry held a hand to his chest, putting on the most hurt expression he could manage, “- what happened afterwards,” he spoke the final part in a sorrowful whisper.

“We lost track of time after lunch! We just talked and stuff!” Liam laughed and put his ice cream on the bedside table and crawled closer to Harry, “Plus, I knew I would be coming home to you.”

Harry curled in on himself trying to shield himself from Liam’s attacks of affection, “Nothing will make this better! Take your sweet talk to someone who cares, like Niall.”

Liam laughed and draped himself over Harry’s crumpled form, “You are the only person in my life that matters.”

Harry’s chest was racked with laughter as he tried to wiggle away from his friend’s wrath. He tried wiggling away, but every time he got even an inch of leverage, Liam pulled him right back to where he was. Harry went for the cheap groin shots while Liam played by the rules, this style of their fake fighting matches adhered throughout must of their childhood. Liam always being stronger than Harry, he had to figure out ways to win once in awhile. Harry finally gave up after realizing his groin shots were actually mid-thigh kicks.

Liam poked his ribs repeatedly, eliciting small gasps from Harry as he tried to squirm away, “You give up now? Gonna stop busting my fucking balls?”

“One condition,” Harry mumbled against the pillow his face was smashed against. “What intel did you gain?”

Liam lifted himself off of his friend and crawled to safety on the other side of the bed and looked at him, “He’s a pretty smart kid. Funny too, but we knew that.”

“Why is he in college and running a bar?” Harry narrowed his eyes. “Seems like he’s taking too much onto his plate if we are being honest.”

“He’s studying business management. Dunno how he met Louis because it never came up, but I guess running the bar with him makes sense from a career point.” Liam reasoned, shrugging his shoulder and reaching over to grab his ice cream once again.

“I think he’s too all over the place,” Harry shot back.

Liam just laughed, “Why do you wanna hate him so bad?”

“He stole my best friend and made him lie to me,” Harry said, with a slight pout.

“I didn’t lie. He offered for us to have lunch and I said yes. I will also have you know he wants to see you again. He thought you were funny and good company.”

Harry perked up a bit, “Yeah? He likes me? You’re not just saying that, traitor?”

Liam nodded and stood up. He leaned over and grabbed Harry’s empty bowl of ice cream and his own before walking out to the kitchen, “Yeah! He said it was game night tomorrow night and I signed us up for it.” Liam called from his place in the kitchen and set down the dirty bowls.

“What do you mean ‘game night’?” Harry called back, getting up from his place on the bed and treading towards the kitchen.

Liam was leaning against the countertop when Harry entered the kitchen, phone pulled out to reply to a text from Niall, “It just says that game night tomorrow at someone’s flat and there's a spot for the both of us.”

Harry shrugged, “Sure, who will be there?”

It was his subtle attempt to ask if Louis would be there.

“Louis will be there if that was what you were getting at,” Liam replied bluntly as if he maintained a permanent residence inside Harry’s conscious. Although, Harry wasn’t the most subtle so it was easy for Liam to read him like a book.

“Wasn’t asking about that.” Harry mumbled defensively, “Just wanted to know, like, how many people are going to be there and what the dress code is like. You said you signed us up, which implies there is limited seating”

“Mhm. Sure. Limited seating. Not thinking about Louis at all.” Liam said smugly, loading up the dishwasher with the dirty ice cream bowls as well as the pile of dirty dishes that had accumulated in the sink over the week.

“I wasn’t!” Harry defended.

“Whatever helps you sleep at night.” Liam shrugged.

“Well?” Harry prompted, “Will he be there?”

“I would hope so, it is his apartment after all.” Liam shrugged, nonchalantly and closed the dishwasher.

Harry squawked and threw his hands up, “You’ll be the fucking death of me, Payne.”

 

\---------------------

“I found it, Daddy!” Lia ran into the room, a small blue shoe clutched tightly in her hand.

“Look at that. A proper explorer, aren't you?” Louis took the shoe from his daughter and put it into her tiny blue suitcase.

“That’s not explorin’, Daddy.” She stated matter-of-factly, “Jus’ findin’.”

“Ah,” Louis nodded in agreement, “I see your point, little lady, and I have to agree.” Louis zipped up her suitcase and set it upright on the ground. He walked to Lia’s closet and picked out some slippers and walked back over to her.

“Come on.” Louis knelt on the floor, patted his knee for Lia to perch her foot on. Lia brought up her leg and rested a foot on Louis’ knee, one small hand holding onto his shoulder for balance. Louis slipped the shoe onto her foot and tapped it lightly. Lia pulled her foot away quickly and stumbled backward a bit before scurrying back to her dad and doing the same with the other foot.

“Now, remember, proper manners okay? We say please when we want something and thank you when something is given to us-”

“-Or done for us,” Lia mumbled, rolling her eyes a bit at her father’s speech.

“And manners also mean that we don’t interrupt others when they are talking to us, right? Or rolling your eyes at someone.” Louis shook his head fixing her with a stern look.

Lia sighed and nodded, head dropping to face the floor, “Sorry, Daddy. I just know already. You say things so much.”

Louis hooked a finger under her chin and lifted her face, the pout on her face still there due to being scolded. He smiled a bit, the most forgiving smile he could muster and leaned forward to place a kiss on her forehead, “Sorry for saying too many things all the time then.”

“Ready to go?” Louis asked as he stood upright. When he looked down, he found a very annoyed child in the place where he had encountered a pouty one just moments before. She stood in front of Louis with her arms crossed. He laughed and mimicked her position, staring down at her. She had mood swings that it would take a supercomputer and a complex algorithm to understand and had found it best to just keep the mood light when she got grumpy.

“Hey! Don’t laugh at me!” She stomped her foot, her face screwing up in childlike anger, to which Louis just let out another laugh. “It’s rude to laugh at people you love.”

“Why are you so grumpy all of a sudden?” Louis asked.

“First, it was because you asked me that question. Now, because you laugh at me!” She said sternly.

“I’m sorry for laughing at you.” Louis looked down at her and she nodded, a signal that she had accepted the apology, “Why were you angry in the first place? What did I say to make you become little Godzilla?” Louis asked.

“I dunno what that word means, but you asked me if I was ready to go.” She tried to raise an eyebrow at him, the way she had seen him to the same to her many times. She failed and ended up raising both eyebrows very high.

Louis choked back another laugh and tilted his head. “Yes? I wanted to know if you were ready instead of just scooping you out of here.” He bent down and scooped Lia up into his arms. A giggle escaped her lips before she schooled her expression back into an unamused one.

“I am not ready, Daddy. You know that!” Lia’s face turned back into a pout, her eyes large and hopeful that Louis wouldn’t make her go to this sleepover.

“Hm. Well, you have your suitcase all packed, you have your pajamas on, also your slippers. I don’t see why you wouldn’t be ready.” Louis tried to play dumb.

It was an argument they had whenever she had to go to her grandma’s house. Louis’s mum had passed when Lia was very young so she had no recollection of one grandma, but Lia did not have good memories with her other grandma. Zoe’s mom all but blamed Louis for everything that had happened and refused to hold much of any conversation with him if he wasn’t with Lia. The damn woman insisted on having a role in Lia’s life, though, so Louis obliged.

Lia disliked going to her house to sleepover as much as Louis disliked letting her go, but it was the least he could do for Zoe’s mum. So he had to put on his responsible parent pants and be the stern parent and make her go.

“I am not ready up here.” She huffed through her nose and pointed to her head. Louis stared at her for a moment, dumbfounded by how much she looked like Zoe in that moment.

_Louis returned from the bathroom on trembling legs and took a seat on the edge of the couch, looking up from the floor to finally make eye contact with Zoe. Louis could tell that there were tears in her eyes, being blinked back but threatening to spill over. Louis could feel his throat burn from the pizza that he just threw up. His throat felt tight, yet swollen. He couldn’t seem to find the right words to tell her. He couldn’t tell her everything was going to be okay because it wasn’t going to be okay._

_“I’m keeping it.” Zoe deadpanned and Louis didn’t pass out, by some miracle._

_Louis fish-mouthed, opening his mouth just to close it. He had nothing to say to her. He just ruined her life. He just ruined both their lives and here he was wanting to yell at her. “I- you think I wouldn’t want you to keep it?” He asked in a scratchy, low voice, afraid that if he spoke louder he would start having a breakdown._

_“No.” She twisted her hands together in her lap, “Just saying. It’s a statement.”_

_Louis didn’t answer to that. The class clown, Louis Tomlinson, who was known for his incessant talking, was finally speechless._

_“I’ll get a second job,” He spoke and nodded, he was talking more to himself than to Zoe, “I’ll get a second job and save up all that money for the baby. We have loads of time. I have a big family too. They can pitch in with baby shower gifts. I-I’ll take night classes at a community college and work during the day? That works. A-And I’ll take out a loan or_ somet _-”_

_“Jesus, Louis, shut the fuck up please!” Zoe yelled, her head dropping down to cradle her face in her hands._

_Louis blinked out of his stupor and looked over at Zoe. They had fought before. Being friends for life meant fights were inevitable. He knew what angry Zoe was like and what her angry yells sounded like, this was not it._

_She was scared and unsure and panicked. Louis quickly moved off the corner of the and wrapped his arms around her. Zoe was quick to return the hug, her arms clinging to Louis as if he was a lifeline._

_He stayed still, and closed his eyes resting his cheek on the top of Zoe’s head, “Zoe…” He rubbed her back gently, “We’ll be okay. Just you and me. We can do this. We’ll be okay.”_

_“You’re gay and I’m knocked up. How do we explain that? We are teenagers. We have no life ahead of us now!_ Louis, we won’t be okay, so save your shit for someone else.” _Zoe had muttered angrily into his chest. It didn’t matter to Louis though; he knew Zoe would come around and believe him._

_Louis believed it. Because with Zoe by his side, they could do anything._

“Daddy!” Lia patted his cheek, “Pay ‘tention to me, please. I said I don’t wanna go.”

Louis set her down from where she was in his arms to reached out and grab the suitcase. Once he had it, he held out his hand for her and wiggled his fingers. “Come on. We are going.” She whined, yet took his hand.

\-----------------------

 

“Stop fussing with your clothes, Leem. I worked hard on dressing you all up. Rude, rude, rude boy.” Harry stood with his back to the gray door, wiping his hands down Liam’s shirt, “You’ll get wrinkles, Liam!” Harry exaggeratedly straightened out Liam’s buttoned down shirt.

Liam laughed, switching the case of beer from his left hand into his right one, “Literally, will you stop? It’s like taking a baby monkey out when I leave the house with you.”

“Now being a baby monkey wouldn’t be a bad thing, they are pretty cute. Depends on which one you’re referencing. Never found baboons too cute” Harry asked, the door opening up behind him.

Louis was perched on the doorway listening to Harry ramble about baby monkeys when he cleared his throat, Harry jumped a bit and turned around, staring Louis dead in the eyes.

“I thought Niall invited humans to come over, not primates,” Louis stated, and Harry’s cheeks reddened as he opened his mouth to say something.

“Just joking, come on in, boys. Liam, you are looking good.” Louis nodded towards the boy with the wine and he just nodded back at Louis with a smile.

“Uh- we brought wine!” Harry blurted out, calling the attention back over to him. What?

Harry was being so not chill and casual. The last time he had seen Louis was when he was ignored by him the day after their little spat at the bar. He had no reason to be flustered or anything. It was Louis, the man he was angry at for weeks. Harry had found out he wasn't a lying sack of shit and suddenly his knees were putty for Louis. Bullshit. He called bullshit on his body and on his brain.

Louis just raised an eyebrow and cocked his head towards the inside of the apartment, “Okay then. Come on in.”

“Is this your place or Niall’s?” Liam asked looking around.

The walls were a nice warm and neutral color, battered furniture littered the living room and crooked picture frames lined the walls. The smell pizza coming from the kitchen was strong and Harry could see a tuft of dirty blonde hair moving around in there.

“Oh, it’s both of ours. What’s his is mine and what is mine is his, Liam! We are together in happy matrimony.” Louis started sarcastically as he sat down on the couch, a smile plastered on his face. Liam looked confused and darted his eyes between Louis on the couch and Harry next to him. Harry’s face blanched for a moment before he scowled and Louis laughed. “Just fucking with you, Liam. It’s mine. Niall’s would probably be covered in handprints and dirty princess pajamas from last time Lia was over.”

“That’s cute.” Liam smiled, Louis’ sarcastic comment aimed at Harry forgotten, “Where is she tonight? Is she here?”

“Ah,” Louis waved Liam off, “She’s over at her grandma’s house for the night. Gives me a Friday without anything to do, which is a miracle.”

At that moment Niall emerged from the kitchen, balancing three boxes of pizza as he made his way to the coffee table, “Hello boys! Nice to see you made it in one piece! I didn’t know how hungry everyone was so I got lots of pizza. Um, and I just got cheese because I didn’t know what y’all like and stuff.”

“Hey, Niall!” Liam clapped Niall on the back, making Niall stumble to hold the pizza, “Oh- sorry, dude. I’ll help.” Liam grabbed the boxes from Niall and walked to the coffee table to set them down.

“What were you guys talking about? I feel like I am missing out on a lot because I decided to be an excellent host.” Niall took a seat next to Louis and served them both slices of pizza. Honestly, how would anyone blame Harry for assuming what he assumed? No best friend served the other pizza. It’s just not how it works. Harry would never do that for Liam.

“Just how Louis and you have a Friday off. Says it’s a miracle.” Liam said, taking a seat without invitation. Harry was raised too strictly to just take a seat and start eating without direction to do so.

“Oh yeah.” Niall nodded, taking a big bite out of his pizza, “Convinced him to hire a new guy to work at the bar. A day where neither of us has Lia or work? Miracle.”

Liam took that opportunity to begin asking questions about the bar, interested in what Niall does there. As if they didn’t have all day to talk when he and Niall went to ‘traitor lunch’ (as Harry had dubbed it). All three of them were sitting down, Niall and Louis on the couch, while Liam took the loveseat that was in better condition. No room for a fourth person to be seen.  
While Niall and Liam were focused on their conversation, Harry was standing awkwardly in the middle of the room. Louis noticed and looked up at him, Harry met his gaze and then quickly averted his eyes, “Hey,” Louis spoke softly, “y’alright there?”

Harry looked back at Louis, a bit startled he was being civil and addressing Harry without a hostile tone. (Okay, maybe sarcasm isn’t hostility and the one time where they ignored each other doesn’t mean their archenemies, but. Harry, meet drama. Drama, meet Harry.) Despite every bone in his body wanting to say something witty and sarcastic back, Harry just nodded and offered Louis a small smile.

Louis stood up fractionally and shifted towards the middle of the couch, closer to Niall. He patted the spot he had just created and looked up at the boy with curly hair, “Here we are. Come sit. Food will get cold.” Louis flashed a smile back at Harry then turned back to the conversation with the boys.

“Are we the only ones coming?” Harry asked softly from his place next to Louis.

Louis nodded as he put a slice of pizza on a plate and handed it to Harry, “When you’re raising a daughter and running a business, you don’t get time to make friends. Which is kind of why Niall kind of serial-killer-obsessed about you guys being our friends- his friends? Whatever.”

Harry knew Louis wasn’t calling him a friend. It wasn’t friendship but it wasn’t the weird place they had been in for weeks. Harry could live with that. Not friends or enemies with his one-night stand. Casual and cool Styles, he just had to be casual and cool.

“Truce?” Harry asked.

Louis nodded, “Truce.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello!!! new content!!! eee im sooo excited!! the first scene in this chpater makes me very happy so I hope yall enjoy it!
> 
> you can find me on twitter @backtoyoubfs  
> my lovely beta is @bfvans
> 
> leave comments and kudos and feel free to message me on twitter too!!

“This game doesn’t even make sense!” Harry laughed as he picked up the set of dice is front of him. 

 

Louis took a sip of his beer and laughed, placing his drink back on the table. “Sure it does. You’re just too many beers in to be able to fully grasp the concept, lightweight.” 

 

“ _ Not _ a lightweight!” Harry argued as he threw the dice on the table.  “I just don’t work at a damn bar and drink all day to keep my tolerance up.” 

 

“I don’t drink on the job. You know, the whole don’t get high off your own supply shit? Same with bar owners, I suppose.” Louis mused. 

 

Niall leaned over and read the number on the dice, then moved Harry’s piece around the homemade board. “Harry, you lost a life. You have to go back to the entrance of the cave.” 

 

“Wha- How? I rolled a three and a six!” Harry looked over the board and reached over, trying to take his piece back from Niall but Liam intercepted his hand. 

 

“Keep up, H. If you roll any number divisible by half, you go back to the cave.” Liam explained, intercepting yet another lunge from Harry towards Niall.

 

“Divisib- That’s not a real thing. It makes no sense! You can’t divide something by half because half isn’t an actual number.”

 

“He just means if the lower number is half of the higher number, you lose of life. This was all in the rules, Einstein. Two and one. Two and four. Three and six. Those all get you sent back. Keep up, aren’t you a teacher or something? Shouldn’t you be smart?” Louis explained with a chuckle.

 

He leaned back in his chair and flashed a smile at Harry. 

 

Harry narrowed his eyes and leant forward on his chair. “I teach dance! That's not even a teacher, that’s being an instructor-” Harry abruptly stopped his explanation when he saw the smug look on Louis’ face. “You know what? Take your condescension and your stupid, dumb, stupid, idiotic game and shove them both high up your ass, Louis.” 

 

Louis said nothing, only took another sip of his beer and chuckled around the mouth of the bottle. 

 

“Stop being smug. Monster.” Harry mumbled, narrowing his eyes even further. 

 

Niall looked between the two, impatience practically written across his forehead.  “Now isn’t the time, Tommo. Friendship is at stake here. Leave your snarkiness aside for one bloody second.  You will not ruin this for me.” Niall whispered, a bit too loudly, if the way Harry started laughing was any indication. 

 

“Whatever,” Louis smiled and shrugged. “Go again, curly.” 

 

Harry opened his mouth to say something but Niall interrupted, “You go again. You lost a life.”

 

“But-” Harry looked even more perplexed than he had when he was informed how the dice being divisible mattered, “If I lost a turn, shouldn’t I not be able to roll? Much less be allowed to roll again.”

 

“Lost a life, not a turn. When you lose a life, you roll again. It evens out the playing field.” Niall explained and Harry shook his head adamantly. What was the objective of the game? Why were there lives? What was the board even made of?

 

“How many lives do we get?” Harry asked, his eyebrow furrowed in concentration. Louis couldn’t help but smile, quickly lifting his bottle of beer and taking a sip to mask it. 

 

“Nine.” Liam interjected. 

 

And how in the hell did Liam know that? How did he catch on so quickly? Harry wasn’t trying to be a mean friend, but Liam was always a little slow on the uptake.

 

“Why nine?” Harry asked, facing Liam this time.

 

“It’s the rules.” Louis shrugged, answering for Liam.

 

“You can’t just say that anytime anything happens. There has to be reasons for the rules.” Harry argued, switching his eyes over to Louis.

 

Louis just grinned and shrugs, “Nah, man. Rules are rules. They aren’t made to be broken. In this house, we abide by the rules.” 

 

“That is the worst logic in the world.” Harry said, he wanted his stance on this game to be very clear. He was not in accordance to the way things were run, board game wise in this place. 

 

Despite his aversion to the whole game and it’s rules, he was not a quitter, so he rolled. 

 

Gasps were elicited from both Niall and Louis. 

 

“You rat bastard!” Louis exclaimed, leaning forward to inspect the dice. 

 

Niall, who was out of his chair circled around to Harry, scooped up the dice and placed them back into Harry’s hand. “Roll again! Roll again!” 

 

“What just happened? Don’t I have to lose another life? I rolled three and six.” Harry looked between a shocked Louis and an overexcited Niall.

 

“No, if you roll three and six twice in a row after you lost a life, you get to enter the fountain of youth because a secret portal opens up!” Niall yelled into Harry’s ear, “If you roll it again, you drink from the fountain of youth and win the whole game!” 

 

Harry still didn’t grasp the point of the game. Much less any of the rules, but as the room suddenly fell silent, he found himself in focusing on his next roll. The silence was a stark contrast to the commotion that Louis and Niall had started mere moments prior. This was all way too dramatic for a board game, but it was a Friday night and they were all slightly buzzed. If they wanted to play up the theatrics, Harry would not object. The only sound left in the room was the dice clacking together in Harry’s hands.

 

As Harry let the dice roll out of his hands,  Niall nudged Harry’s shoulder, prompting him to roll a little harder than usual, the sound of one of the dice falling on the ground echoed around the now silent room. Everyone at the table turned their attention to the single dice left on the board and Liam gaped.

 

“It’s a three,” he said.

 

Niall was instantly set into motion, scrambling onto the floor and crawling on the floor trying to find the last piece needed to ensure Harry’s out-of-the-blue victory. After a few moments, Niall stood up from the floor. In his hand, he brandished the white dice and brought it close to his face, expression blank.

 

“Well?” Harry prompted, at the edge of his seat. 

 

“Son of a bitch did it!” Niall screamed and rushed towards the table to show everyone, “It’s a six!”

 

Liam erupted into a cheer, Niall joining him soon. Louis slowly shook his head, “Sometimes it’s the ones who believe the least that are shown the way most often.”

 

As Louis took another sip of his beer, Harry laughed and reached over to flick Louis’s bottle, causing it to dribble into Louis’ lap. “Shut up and congratulate me on my well deserved win, Confucius.”

 

Louis looked affronted as he looked down to see the patch where the beer had landed. “No, I don’t reward good luck.” He simply stated and Harry scoffed, but a smile forming on his lips betrayed him from portraying any form of annoyance. 

 

_____

 

Louis shut the door behind Liam. The clock on his battered microwave read  _ 1:23am,  _ the clock was really the only thing that worked well when it came to that appliance. He sighed and pushed his hair back, he really needed to buy a new one. And a new fridge. And a new oven. And a new dining table.

 

Almost everything that was in this apartment once belonged to his late uncle. Most of the furniture, all of the appliances, even most of the kitchenware. When Louis had inherited the apartment and the bar there had been really no money in his budget to refurbish any of the outdated features in the apartment. Once money started to trickle in, he revamped and rebranded the bar. He figured while Lia was still little and oblivious they could live in a little bit of rundown conditions until the bar was up and running. It was just supposed to be until his bank account was comfortable enough to be able to splurge on new things little by little.

 

Thanks to Niall hacking his bank account and very blatantly reminding him of his financial situation, he knew he could afford a new microwave or couch. But now wasn’t the time for new things. Now was the time to start investing in his daughter’s future, a little more could go into her college savings and he could hire a tutor to get her ahead in school. Hell, he could even splurge on new outfits and shoes for her. He could sacrifice a fully working microwave for her without a doubt in his mind. They didn’t even really use the microwave anyway, so what if it took them five minutes to make minute rice and were slowly intaking large doses of microwave radiation. 

 

He was stuck in his own thoughts about money and sacrifice and new appliances and radiation as Niall helped him clean up the remnants of a pretty successful game night.

 

“Had fun tonight.” Niall mused, then looked up from where he was wiping down the kitchen table, “Did you?”

 

Louis nodded.  Liam was a funny and lighthearted guy. Really knew just when to speak and when it was better to be quiet. It was a perfect counter to the incessant laughing and talking that Niall was best associated with. Harry was something of an enigma to him. They had a playful back and forth all night, bordering on flirty, which was confusing given the past month’s events. 

 

Whiplash is what it could be best described how he was feeling about Harry. He went from sleeping with a total stranger, to finding out that said stranger was in fact his daughter’s dance instructor, to getting the silent treatment, to giving the silent treatment. He didn’t think a day would come where they didn’t have to be rude or unfriendly to each other, thus leaving him a little confused on how to process this new friendship. 

Friendship was a term that also confused Louis in this situation. Former one night stand and current dance teacher to your offspring didn’t really fit his schema for friendship. 

 

He was pulled from his thoughts when Niall nudged him on the shoulder and motioned to the empty beer bottles lined up on the dinner table. Louis nodded in understanding and made his way to the table, picking up as many bottles as he could while Niall stuffed the trash can with the leftover pizza boxes.

 

“Pretty sure we are supposed to recycle those or something, Horan,” Louis said with a chuckle, watching his friend struggle to crush the boxes in order to fit inside the small trashcan. 

 

“Pretty sure it’s only the glass bottles. Put them in the trash bag over there and I’ll run it down to the recycling bin on my way out.” Niall said, still struggling to stuff down the boxes.

 

Louis made his way to the kitchen with the bottles and carefully maneuvered them into the trash bag without shattering them. He then leaned against the island in the middle of the kitchen and pulled out his phone to check if Lia’s grandmother had left any messages. To both his surprise and relief, he was met with an empty notification screen.

 

“Everything good on the toddler front?” Niall questioned and made his way over to Louis, the battle with the boxes won. 

 

“Yup. Marie didn’t leave any messages so I assume Lia is behaving. Thank God. The last thing I need is Marie up my ass for not raising her right or teaching her bad manners.” Louis scoffed a bit and looked at Niall.

 

Niall gave Louis a smile and nudged him a bit, “That old hag is just jealous you raised such a star daughter.” Louis waved him off, looking away but Niall being Niall didn't let it go, “Hey, I’m dead serious right now. Lia is amazing and you are the reason why. Marie has always been a fucking cunt.”

 

“Oi! Hey, watch the language, Jesus!” Louis let out a startled laugh but didn’t object. Niall was telling the complete truth.

 

_ Louis and Zoe were laying in Louis’s bed on freshly washed sheets, the soft glow from the forgotten movie washing over the bed. Louis had one arm around wrapped snugly around his friend’s shoulder and the other hand resting on her swollen stomach. Zoe was starting to show and it was all becoming a reality.  _

 

_ They had told their moms at two separate times, figuring that ripping off the bandaid wasn’t the best way to do so. Louis’s mom almost fainted and needed a few minutes to recover before questions were being thrown at them left and right. Zoe’s mom, Marie, did not take it as well as Johannah. Louis vaguely remembers shoes being thrown at him and curse words indicating she never wanted to see him again.  All in all, no one died, so it was a success in his book. _

 

_ That was about a month and a half ago, Zoe was now at about 14 weeks and she was starting to show. Zoe’s mom had urged her to drop out of school and rely on online classes, more preoccupied with not bringing shame to the family name than her daughter’s education. Zoe refused, as stubborn as she was, and Louis made sure she was okay every day that they were in school. _

 

_ “I think Christine is an ugly name.” Zoe said, “Plus, we don’t even know if it’s a girl yet.” _

 

_ “Oh, it’s a girl.” Louis smiled and rubbed his thumb against her stomach. _

 

_ “How you would even know that? With our luck, you’ll get your hopes up and it’ll be a boy. And we’ll have to name him Christian.” Zoe laughed and pushed Louis’ hand away, replacing it with her own.  _

 

_ “Christian is a horrible fucking name,” Louis argued and turn a bit so he was laying on his side, watching Zoe. Her delicate features were always accentuated with a smile, never being one for pessimism.  _

 

_ “Don’t know why you would like Christine and not Christian. They are the same thing.” Zoe laughed. _

 

_ “Mom’s last boyfriend was Christian and he smelled like bacon grease. No thank you. No son of mine will smell like bacon grease.” Louis flicked Zoe’s nose when she turned to look at him. She shoved him slightly and shook her head, smiling. She knew he was right, it was the topic of conversation between them every time they’d see him.  _

 

_ “Speaking of mothers…” Zoe trailed off. _

 

_ “Oh God, no. Spare me, please. I am begging.” Louis looked at her with pleading eyes. _

 

_ “You don’t even know what I’m going to say!” Zoe held her hand to her stomach as she sat up. _

 

_ “You’re going to say something about your mother and anything having to do with dear old Marie is nothing I wanna deal with.”  Louis sat up as well, facing her. Louis made no move to hide his disdain towards Zoe’s mom, but Zoe never minded because she felt the same way. That says something about a mother, if your own daughter doesn’t like you all that much. It was usually a joking matter between them, but Zoe looked dead serious right now and it was scaring Louis. _

 

_ “Oh. Why are you being so cruel? That’s your future mother-in-law, Lou.” Zoe deadpanned. _

 

_ Louis stared at Zoe in horror and his blood ran cold. Mother-in-law? Did she think they were going to get married? That was never brought up before and he didn’t think Marie had that much influence over Zoe. _

 

_ “Are you talking about marriage?” Louis tried, voice small. When Zoe nodded he looked at her with an incredulous expression, “Zoe… I’m gay. We can’t--” _

 

_ “What we can’t do is have this child out of wedlock, Louis. My mom talked to me about it and I agree. That’s no life for a child, not having parents that are togther.” Zoe said, as serious as she could muster.  _

 

_ Louis fish mouthed. He could not think of anything to respond to her. He had promised Zoe he would do anything for her and their child, but this was a big request.  _

 

_ Louis was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard Zoe’s laughter through the ringing in his ears. He looked up and found her red in the face, clutching at her chest in hope of getting some air.  _

 

_ Louis quickly stood up and looked at Zoe laughing, shaking his head, “Oh, you giant fucking asshole, Zoe! Do you wanna give me a fucking heart attack.” He held his hand over his chest and bent down. _

 

_ “Oh my god. Your face! Lou your face!” Zoe sucked in a deep breath, “You thought I was serious.” _

 

_ “Fuck you!” Louis said and then after a beat chimed in, “So, she doesn't want us to get married?” _

 

_ “Oh, no she absolutely does. I told her, in no simpler terms, to go fuck herself.”  Zoe flashed a smile.  _

 

Louis had a small smile on his face, recalling the distant memory. It was just a little over five years ago but it felt like decades had passed since then.

 

Louis registered Niall talking somewhere in the kitchen and he looked up, Niall fixing him with a knowing stare.

 

“I’m sorry. What?” Louis straightened his posture under Niall’s curious watch.

 

“Asked a question. I expect an answer.” Niall scolded, his tone suggested he was joking but his stare suggested he was willing to give the third degree to get his answer.

 

“I zoned out, sorry dude. What did you ask?” 

 

“Doesn’t matter. I already know the answer to it anyway. I just wanted to be smug.” Niall shrugged, a smirk playing on his lips as he made his way to the entry of the kitchen. Louis was having none of his antics this late at night. 

 

Stepping in front of the doorway and crossing his arms, much like he would if Lia were the one trying to leave, he leveled Niall with one raise of an eyebrow, “What exactly is it that you think you know?”

 

“You slept with Styles.” Niall challenged grin widening.

 

Louis opened his mouth but only a squeak came out. Niall let out a cackle, causing Louis to swing an open hand his way. Niall narrowly avoided the probably painful slap that was headed straight to his arm. 

 

“That noise is all I needed.” Niall let out another loud laugh. 

 

“How the fuck do you know?!” Louis took a step closer to Niall. 

 

Niall took a step back.

 

“Louis,” Niall extended a finger and pointed to Louis, “meet best friend.” He pointed a finger at himself.

 

“Best fr- Oh come off it. You are the most oblivious person I’ve ever met! You wouldn't have known I ever fucked Harry even if we did it in front of you. So who told you?” Louis took another step forward, effectively trapping Niall against the counter. 

 

“Liam didn’t know Harry was your dirty little secret. See, he thought I knew.” Niall rushed out, “I wonder why. Oh--Maybe it’s because Harry told him since they are best friends. See that’s what best friends do. They tell each other things.” Niall added, a hint of smugness in his voice as he watched Louis groan.

 

“Here we go,” Louis mumbled.

 

There was a reason Louis hadn’t mentioned knowing Harry prior to ballet class. Much less mentioned that they had slept together. He knew Niall would latch onto anything he could and try to play matchmaker which wasn’t going to happen. 

 

“Harry’s a nice guy. Responsible. Independent. Studious. Hot...” Niall trailed off.

 

Louis held a finger up and shook his head, “Let me stop you right there. Not looking for anything. We have been over this countless times.”

 

“Louis--”

 

“There’s no room here for discussion. My priority right now is my daughter and the bar, okay? Harry is a nice kid and so is Liam. They’re good friends and seem to actually like hanging out with us. So don’t ruin a good thing.” Louis said, sternly so Niall would know he was serious.

 

Niall sighed but nodded then took a step forward trying to get around Louis trapping him and leave the kitchen. Louis held a hand out and pushed lightly on Niall’s shoulder to keep him in place. Louis knew Niall well enough to know the look on his face wasn’t one that was satisfied with the way their conversation went. Louis could practically see the gears turning in Niall’s head. 

 

“I swear, Niall. I have no time and no interest in any of it.” Louis reiterated.

 

“Any of what?” Niall puffed out his chest and asked. 

 

“Any of your matchmaker games and tactics. I won't have it. I’ll fire you.” Louis threatened. It was an empty threat and Niall knew it.

 

“You won’t.” Niall challenged and slipped under Louis’ arms making a run for the door, “See you tomorrow,  _ best friend. _ ” He tacked onto to the end, just to irk Louis and then he was out of the apartment and Louis couldn’t have been more relieved.

 

\-----------------------

 

Harry rolled over in a sleepy haze and woke up when a stream of sunlight slipped in through a crack in his blinds hit his eyes. He groaned and threw his arm over his face to shield him from the sunlight. His breath evened out as he got lulled back into a light sleep again. 

 

A bang from the kitchen caused him to bolt upright and hold a hand over his beating chest. 

 

“Liam?” He called out, a small tremor in his voice.

 

“Yeah! Sorry, I dropped a pan,” came a voice from the kitchen. 

 

Harry’s shoulders slouched and he let his hand drop from his heart. Today was a Saturday, his day of rest, which meant any and all muggings and burglaries would have to be postponed until the work week started again. 

 

Harry slowly slipped out of his warm covers and his bare feet planted themselves on the icy floor. He made his way out of his bedroom and padded softly over to the kitchen. He raised one hand up to rub the sleep out of his eyes while his other hand rested on his lower stomach, scratching at the light tuft of hair there. 

 

“Mm. Morning.” Harry let out.

 

Liam turned around with an apologetic smile on his lips, “I’m sorry for waking you up, H. Clumsy this morning.”

 

“Why’re you up?” He scrunched his nose and looked at the scene around him. The egg carton was open, an egg was frying in the pan and Liam had a gallon of orange juice out on the counter, “ ‘S Saturday, Leem. Let’s go back to bed, please?”

 

Harry held out his hand and squeezed it around the air, waiting for Liam to take it and come back to sleep. He wanted nothing more than a quiet morning and endless amounts of sleep in the comfort of his cheap mattress surrounded by even cheaper sheets. Sometimes if Liam was up early and had nothing better to do, he would climb into bed with Harry and give him the constant attention and human touch he craved. 

 

“Can’t snuggle today, Harry. They called me into work.” Liam said as he quickly took the spatula and scooped out his eggs and placed it on a piece of toast. 

 

Harry made a sad face and stomped his foot, much like a child. “It’s Saturday. Day of rest. Meet my demands, please.” 

 

Liam laughed and slung a messenger bag that was resting on the kitchen table over his shoulder. He grabbed the toast and egg sandwich and walked forward to place a sloppy kiss to Harry’s head, “ ‘Fraid I can’t today, bud. Internship and slaving away calls. Call Louis. With the way you were eyeing him last night, I don’t think you'd mind that.”

 

Harry blushed slightly and then swatted Liam’s chest repeatedly until Liam backed away laughing. With one last wave, Liam made his way out of their small modest apartment, leaving Harry with nothing to do.

 

On second thought, there was quite a lot to do. Old takeout cartons messily laid about their living room, Liam’s breakfast materials were scattered about the kitchen and he’s pretty sure their laundry room was chock full of unfolded clothes. That was too much responsibility for him at that moment. It was Saturday morning and he was going to spend it in the best way possible.

 

Sleeping.

 

\--------------------------

 

Louis currently had a tiny child attached to his leg and said tiny child would not let go. 

 

“Lia. Please, baby. Cooperate with me.” Louis asked as he made his way down the hallway of Lia’s Grandmother’s apartment. 

 

He was met with nothing but an adamant head shake and when he tried bending down to pry her off of him, she let out a high pitched whine. Louis sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. Last night was not a good night. His nights usually weren’t the best when Lia was sleeping over someone’s house, he only really trusted Niall when it came to overnight stays. His sleep was light the whole night, his body tensed in constant anticipation awaiting some emergency call to come through. 

 

Of course, a call never came in. It never does. However, the fact of the matter is that no matter how many times Lia goes to sleep at someone's house and nothing happens doesn't affect his anxiety about the subject. Paternal instincts or something of the sort. 

 

His exhaustion from socializing the night before mixed with a sleepless night led to a short fuse with Louis. He was doing everything in his power to be patient with his precious little one that was surgically attached to his leg, but Louis was an irritable young adult at times and he was really trying to not upset her right now. He understood where she was coming from. She hated when Louis made her sleep over anyone’s house that wasn't her beloved Niall or Ms. Sue’s, but his patience was wearing thin.

 

These were the times where Louis felt his age, the times where he was just a cranky and pouty adult. The times where he should be nursing a massive hangover after celebrating A’s on his uni exams, not trying to decide how to get a toddler off his leg while trying to maintain his composure and act like a good parent. 

 

“Lia, if you do not let go of my leg, then we cannot leave and we will stay here right in front of Grandmum’s apartment all day.” 

 

That caused Lia’s head to snap up in surprise and she eyed Louis suspiciously, “Please let go? For daddy?” Louis tried and put on his best pouty face. 

 

“I just miss you, Daddy.” She sighed and hung her head back down, pressing a cheek against Louis’ leg. 

 

Louis’ annoyed resolve cracked a little bit and his heart warmed up at her words. He knew somewhere deep down that he was actually doing a really good job, and he also knew that his daughter loved him no matter how awful of a job he might do. That didn’t stop his heart from skipping a beat whenever she expressed how much he means to her. 

 

He reached down and ran a hand over her head, his aim was the soothe her and reassure her that he wasn’t going anywhere in the foreseeable future. It seemed to work a bit as she loosened her grip on his leg slightly. 

 

“How about instead of clinging to my leg, you let give you a big hug and maybe if the hug is the best hug you can give, I will carry you to the car. Does that sound good?” Louis asked.

 

Lia jumped away from his leg as though it had shocked her and quickly held her hands above her head, expecting to be scooped up into a hug. Louis bent down and Lia jumped up just as he picked her up. He laughed softly and slotted one arm under her and another across her back, holding her close to his chest. Lia wrapped her arms around his neck and squeezed as hard as her tiny body could, convincing her father that she did indeed deserve to be carried all the way to the car. 

 

After Lia pulled away from the frighteningly strong grip she had on him he began to walk towards the stairs and carefully made his way down the flights of stairs. It was beginning to get colder outside and he silently thanked his past self for packing her jacket into her overnight bag. Then, begrudgingly, and even more silently, thanked Marie for remembering to put it on her. 

 

As Louis made his way to the car, he removed his hand from Lia’s back and reached into his pocket for his keys. He pressed the faded unlock button and heard his car deliver its high pitched  _ chirp chirp.  _ It wasn’t the most glamorous of cars but it rarely ever broke down and it was good on gas. There wasn't much use for them to have a nicer or a bigger car anyway. Louis only ever used it for groceries or going somewhere far, like Marie’s house. 

 

He enjoyed public transit and walking. The city was atrocious when it came to traffic and he figured it was always easier just to take the tube or walk places. Lia liked the car more, but Louis expected nothing more. He settled her into her car seat and heard her jabber his ear off about how she was big enough to use a regular seat as he nodded along and finished strapping her in.

 

“Where we going now?” She asked as Louis slipped into the driver’s seat and started the car. 

 

“Grandmum told me you were a very well behaved girl. So, I think we can do whatever you want today.” Louis spoke as he looked in the rearview mirror.

 

The squeal that came from the backseat was feedback that he had said that right thing.

 

\----------------------------------

 

Harry was lying in bed, head sunken in between his various fluffy pillows. His body was completely bundled up in his warm fuzzy blanket he had stolen from an ex-boyfriend long ago and his air conditioner was cranked down to the lowest setting it could go before it would cost him an arm and a leg in bills. 

 

He had woken up after he went back to bed a few hours later and despite the extra hours of sleep he got, it did nothing to charge up his motivation to do anything around the house. He was scrolling through his Instagram feed, seeing all the people that posted their pre-blackout drunk moments made him feel content he took it easy and had a fun night in with new people. New friends.

 

Niall was a riot. He was one to keep the energy level in the room up no matter what was going on. If he wasn’t providing the group with a joke, there was an aura of positivity around him. As much as he hounded Liam for ‘betraying’ him, he could really see why they got along so well. He was a perfect counterpart to Liam’s antics and Harry was happy to see him connect with someone else. Louis was interesting. They disliked each other mere days ago but last night was something else. It was flirty and cheeky and lighthearted and it lifted a huge weight off his shoulder. 

 

Being hated was not one of Harry’s favorite pastimes. Much less being hated by a cute boy who once fucked him into a mattress. 

 

He was pulled out of his thoughts when his phone vibrated in his hand, a text from an unfamiliar number had just come through. He clicked on the notification and was taken to the text.

 

**_From Maybe: Niall: heyy lads its niall! group text is where its @ lol!!_ **

 

**_From Leem!!!: Aces! This will be fun!_ **

 

Harry rolled his eyes at the unnecessarily proper way Liam always texted new people. He clicked on Niall’s text and saved his number. The only other unknown number in the group chat had to be Louis so Harry went ahead and saved him to his contacts as well. 

 

He sent a bunch of confetti emojis followed by a ‘ **_partyyyy time!’_ ** then exited out of the message app. It was about time to get the filthy apartment cleaned and start on his bloody stupid homework. 

 

\----------------------------------------------------------

 

The group chat would be the death of Louis. It had been three days of this. Nonstop buzzing and battery being drained because of the incessant talking going on in there. He was sitting at his desk in the office above the bar, Lia spread out on the floor next to him and his phone moving a centimeter every time it buzzed with a new group text. 

 

He was as guilty as everyone in the chat because he never stopped responding. It was hard to ignore the conversations that these boys had. Last night, a text came through at 4 am thoroughly explaining the moon landing conspiracy and why that conspiracy was completely misguided and wrong. Following that, a text came through about 5 minutes later explaining an alternate conspiracy and why was the one that should be more widely accepted. 

 

Louis woke up to close to a hundred messages of the consequent shitstorm that followed about conspiracies and what was real or fake. It took him so long to catch up on the endless stream of messages that Lia had padded into his room and demanded breakfast. That morning, Lia had to have dry cereal for breakfast and was late for school. When he informed the group chat of this, they were anything but supportive. 

 

**_From Harrryy: you haven’t learned to multitask yet???_ **

 

**_From Niall: yea ha mate! all these years and you haven’t learned._ **

 

**_From Harrryy: shame you can’t be a pinterest mom yet. not at that level. you haven’t unlocked it yet._ **

 

**_From Niall: pinterest!!! ahaha_ **

 

**_To lit lads: Great input Niall thank you._ **

 

**_From Harrryy: niall. Love u man. #1 supporter through and through._ **

 

Louis rolled his eyes and locked his phone putting it away. He definitely had to focus on the bills in front of him but his motivation meter was a big fat zero. It was taking everything in him not just scoop Lia up and go grab some greasy food and watch Disney movies all day. But, alas, he was an adult, or at least that’s what he had been told. So, he had to continue doing his adult things. 

 

“Daddy. Hungry.” Lia mumbled from her spot on the floor.

 

Louis looked over at his daughter who had paused her coloring and found her staring back at him with rounded blue eyes. Duty calls. Louis stood up from his seat and walked over to her, bending down and picking her up just to toss her over his shoulder. His ears were met with her delighted giggles as he held her in place tightly and walked down to the bar. 

 

“Whatcha want, butterfly?” Louis asked as he arrived at the kitchen behind the bar. 

 

“Hmmm.” Lia let out from where she was hanging down over his shoulder.

 

Louis laughed and jostled her a fraction, just enough to hear her erupt into another fit of giggles, “I asked you want you wanted, but I didn’t get a proper response. Guess I’ll just have to give you a whole lot of veggies.” 

 

Lia gasped and pounded her small fists against his back, “Please, no! I was thinkin’.” She wiggled around so frantically that Louis had no choice but to set her down. He looked down at her as she looked up at him, a very obvious pout on her face. “No veggies for snacks today. Please?”

 

Louis looked at her then squatted down to be level with her, “No veggies for snacks today. Maybe a peanut butter and jelly sandwich?” He tried and Lia nodded furiously, showing her approval, “But veggies for dinner, yes?”

 

“Not for snack?” She raised an eyebrow.

 

“Not for snack.” Louis confirmed.

 

“Mhm. Yes please!” 

 

“Okay. While daddy makes the snack, go upstairs and pack your colors away. Mrs. Sue will be here soon okay?”

 

Lia nodded and ran out of the room before Louis could tell her to slow down. He sighed, a smile on his face, and stood before he started to work on preparing her a snack. Niall was studying that night for an important exam and asked for the night off and Louis is a man for the people and values education above all, so he graciously granted Niall the time off. That meant that Louis had to work that night and had no one to babysit except Mrs. Sue. 

 

It wasn’t like either of them minded. Mrs. Sue loved Lia and Lia loved her right back. They were an unlikely pair of best friends. Best friends who got up to no good sometimes, so Louis made a mental note to tell Mrs. Sue about the veggies for dinner promise they had just made. Knowing Aelia, she would conveniently forget to mention it later on. 

 

As he was finishing up on her sandwich he heard her return to the kitchen with her backpack strapped to her back.

 

“PB n’ J is ready now?” Lia asked as she settled in next to Louis’s leg, trying to peer over the countertop to check on the progress of her food. Instead of responding, Louis simply finished the sandwich and handed it to the eager toddler next to him. 

 

“Thanks very much, daddy,” she said after taking a bite, her mouth open as she thanked him.

 

“No talking with your mouth full, butterfly. You know this.” He bent down and kissed her head once she closed her mouth, checking his phone when it buzzed. “Hey sweets, Mrs. Sue is outside waiting for you. Do you think you can finish your sandwich in her car?”

 

Lia chewed her food for a few seconds before swallowing, “Yes. I won’t drop it or nothin’. Promise.” 

 

Louis nodded and guided her out of the kitchen and through the bar. Mrs. Sue’s silhouette was visible on the other side of the cloudy window and the second Lia spotted her, she sprinted away from Louis’ side and ran towards the door. Sandwich gently held in one hand as she reached for the door handle with her other one. Her slightly scuffed white and blue sneakers flexed under her feet as she got on her tiptoes to try and open the door. 

 

Louis approached the door slowly and stood behind his struggling daughter, “Do you wanna do it by yourself or do you need help?” he asked, keeping his distance just in case she wanted to finish the task by herself. 

 

He heard a gruntled “help,” escape her lips and he stepped forward, carefully grabbing her by the hips and lifting her up. With the added boost, Lia was able to pry the door open and wiggle herself free from Louis’ hold. She bolted out of the opened door and left Louis alone in the bar without even a goodbye kiss. 

 

Louis scoffed and laughed to himself before squatting back down again.  _ 3...2...1. _ The door creaked back open and Lia ran back to him, crashing into his open arms. 

 

“Bye. Love you.” Lia mumbled against his chest. 

 

Louis pressed a kiss to the top of her head and rubbed her back, “Love you too. Miss you already.”

 

“Miss you already.” She repeated back to him as he gently let her go from their hug.

 

\---------------------------------

 

Louis was behind the bar, brand new sturdy clipboard in his arm and his trusty pen in his hand. He was mumbling to himself, counting the number of bottles behind the bar, taking inventory of everything. Usually, he would save this for after closing but it was a slow Tuesday evening. The college crowd wouldn’t be around all week because of midterm exams coming up and the usual after work wave didn't roll in until around 6 or 7 at night. The sun setting outside provided the bar with a faint, warm, glow that usually isn’t there when the lights go out. A few patrons littered the bar, a group of people gathered around the pool table with drinks in their hands.

 

He heard a person approach the bar and without turning around he put on his friendly bartender voice, “Hi! Welcome to Lucky’s Pub! I’ll be right with you!” 

 

Louis heard the person laugh behind him and he whipped around, clipboard in hand and raised an eyebrow. In front of him was none other than Harry Styles, with hair that was a bit mussed, a single curl falling onto his forehead. He had on tight black jeans and a floral shirt. Rings littered his fingers and the warm light from the sunset cast a glowing wash over him. He was just as beautiful as the morning when they woke up together.

 

“Do you always feel the need to use the same greeting over and over again? I already feel welcome enough.” Harry teased, pushing his ridiculous sunglasses up to rest on his head.

 

“Do you always feel the need to dress up like a 50-year-old father of 6 on an overly touristy Hawaiian vacation?” Louis shot back, resting the clipboard on the bartop. 

 

Harry tossed his head back and let out a loud laugh then clapped his hands together, an involuntary smile came to Louis’ lips and he shook his head, “You’re distracting me from my inventory, Styles. It’s very important work.”

 

“I’m sure it is,” Harry agreed, resting an elbow against the bar and propping his chin upon his open palm, “Oh, don’t let me keep you. Continue your important work, Tomlinson.”

 

Louis laughed and shook his head, “You don’t need anything? Want anything?” 

 

“Nah, mate. I’m just waiting for Liam to get out of class so we can grab some pizza and thought this would be a good rendezvous point.” Harry flashed a perfect smile.

 

“So, you're loitering.” Louis deadpanned, smile wiping off his face. He was trying his best to keep as serious as he could and he had no idea how, but Harry saw right past it.

 

“Yes, I am. Wanted to pass by and thought I might even get lucky enough to get to see the wonderful non-pinterest mom in action.” Harry tilted his head to the side, still balancing it on his palm, “And a wonderful sight, indeed.” He mused, his perfect smile morphed into a sly smirk.

 

“Careful there, sweets. Bluntness doesn’t suit you.” Louis flashed Harry an innocent smile, “Keep it up and I might just have to kick you out for loitering and harassment.”

 

Harry heard the light teasing in Louis' voice and his smirk was quickly replaced with a pout, “But, we’re friends, Lou.”

 

The nickname hit Louis with a pang in the gut, stomach twisting up in a knot. It shouldn’t have affected him as much as it did, but fuck, did he have a thing for nicknames and Harry was sitting there pouting at him with through big eyes and long lashes and full lips. Louis swallowed past the obvious flirty energy that was starting to ramp up between them. 

 

“Who said we were friends?” Louis challenged, grabbing his clipboard as he headed back to work. 

 

“I went over to your house and played that stupid made up game with you and won, might I add.” 

 

Louis didn’t look up from where he was writing in his clipboard as he shrugged Harry’s comment off, “Not the first person to play a board game at someone’s house, Harry. Sorry to break it to you.”

 

“We’re in a group chat together.” Harry tried.

 

“The terms of the group chat were never specified. I'm in a group chat with the moms from dance. Hate those bitches. In order for a group chat to be binding, it must be explicitly stated. Rules are rules. ” Louis shot back.

 

There was a pause in the conversation, a dead silence that tempted Louis to peek back and see what was going in, “We slept together.” Harry spoke, just loud enough to make Louis hear. 

 

Louis let out a laugh then whipped back around placing the clipboard on the bartop once again, leaning in close to Harry, “That makes you a one night stand.” 

 

Harry leaned in a bit closer, a smile playing on his lips, “Are you suggesting it won’t happen again?” 

 

Louis was about to reply when Harry’s phone buzzed, He pulled away from the proximity between them and picked the clipboard back up, “It’s Liam. You should probably get that.” 

 

Harry picked up his phone and read the text that had come through, “He’s outside,” the boy stood up from the stool he was on and started walking backward towards the door of the bar, “Bye, friend!”

 

“Bye, loiterer,” Louis rolled his eyes and watched Harry slip out of the bar. He promptly got back to work, pushing any thought of Harry and their interaction out of his mind. Five minutes later a notification popped up on his screen.

 

**_Harrryy changed the group name “this groupchat is a contract of our friendship, leave to reject the friendship or forever hold your peace”_ **

 

Louis didn’t leave. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey!! thank you so much for the patience between updates. college life is hectic but now i have eveything out of the way so i can start regular updates again!!
> 
> find me on twitter- backtoyoubfs
> 
> Leave me comments or kudos if you like!! You can always reach out to me on twitter too! thanks for everything

It had been just a little over two months since all of them had started to hang out together and Harry dropping by the bar with Liam became a regular occurrence. Sometimes, Liam would come in alone and knock back a few drinks and join whoever was by the darts. Or Harry would come alone and sit at a little booth in the corner where he would finish up his homework, before he’d walk up to the bar to keep Louis company until Liam stopped in. It was a routine. Niall, Harry, Liam, and Louis became  _ niallharryliamandlouis  _ faster than any of them could have expected. 

 

It was the way that Harry’s comments ranged from ludicrous and hilarious to soft, gentle advice depending on the needs of the group. It was the way Niall brought out Liam’s playful side to contrast his usual stoic demeanor. It was the way Liam brought out a studious and responsible side in all of them, especially the parent of the group who should know how to be responsible. It worked.  _ They  _ worked. 

 

One night early on in their friendship, Louis was spending some quality time with Lia at home when the new guy at the bar called him in a panic. Two college kids started a brawl at the bar, and the new kid was shitting himself trying to handle the situation. Louis had to rush back to the bar, but he obviously couldn’t bring Lia. He called up Niall, who was hanging out at Liam’s, he told him to just bring her by and they would babysit her. He didn’t know what to expect when he picked her up, but all of them dressed up in mismatched outfits putting on a show for Lia was definitely a surprise. As soon as he walked in on that scene, his heart burst with happiness and he wasn’t sure why. It wasn’t until later, when he was tucking his daughter into bed and she was recollecting everything that happened, did he realize why he got a little choked up when he picked her up. 

 

It was the feeling of belonging. Not just him, but Lia, too. They belonged to something, to a group, to a family for the first time in a while. The both of them. It was an understanding ever since that night that Lia was part of the package, too. It had terrified Louis for the better part of a month that this friendly illusion they all had would shatter when they realized the true consequences that came with having a friend in your group be a single dad. But the shattering never came. Instead, ever since the night they all took care of Lia, Liam and Harry were adamant on having her back to be babysat by them. 

 

Nothing had felt this natural to Louis in awhile, not since Zoe. Not since he had met her in their elementary school cafeteria and Louis had called Zoe’s bracelet ugly and then Zoe told Louis that he was stupid and blind. Then they sat together in that little brightly lit cafeteria and were inseparable ever since.

 

_ “You know what sucks about this? We can’t complain about our friends turning their backs on us as an excuse to throw whole big pity party for ourselves.” Zoe had commented on the drive back from school one afternoon, her stomach was not able to be hidden anymore, so basically the whole school knew Zoe was expecting.  _

 

_ Louis laughed and made a face of confusion, “Um, do we not go to the same school? No one talks to us.” He put on a dramatically posh accent and wailed,  “We are ostracized members of our community, shamed and ridiculed for being fertile.”  _

 

_ Zoe laughed, hand over her stomach, “No, dickhead. I’m saying, we can’t say our friends turned their backs on because we have no friends.” _

 

_ Louis glanced over at Zoe for a moment, taking his eyes off the road, “We have friends.” _

 

_ “We have school friends, sure. We have that fake high five in the hallway and gossip by the locker shit. We have no real friends. We have only ever really hung out with each other.” Zoe stated, reaching over and pushing Louis’ cheek away from her and towards the road again. _

 

_ “Never really needed anyone else, Zoe. You’re it for me. Friendship soulmates.” Louis teased, his smile and tone betrayed how serious he was. He meant every word he said.  _

 

_ “Point still stands, we can’t throw ourselves a pity party.” Zoe whined. _

 

_ “I think we have enough pity for ourselves to justify a pity party. What say you?” Louis stopped at an intersection and turned on his blinker, “Too much pizza and a pint of ice cream?”  _

 

_ “Make it a gallon and it’s a party.” Zoe clapped her hands together, “Floor it, Tomlinson.” _

 

Louis smiled at the distant memory and wiped down the bar, trying to give it a shiny glint. She would’ve liked them, Harry and Liam. She would’ve gotten along with all of them very nicely, he really thought so. The front door of the bar creaked open and Louis raised his head when he heard the familiar high pitched voice Lia got when she got too excited about something. 

 

The sight he was met with made him want to both explode and crawl into a deep hole. He felt like it would be easier if he were just to crawl into a hole deep in the earth and never come out because life was just too cruel and too unfair to him. 

 

In front of him, with a headband pushing his growing curls out of his face and a smile that could bring powerful men to their knees, stood none other than Harry Styles. The front of his grey t-shirt was wet with sweat from teaching dance class. In his arms, against his cocked out hip, rested his daughter. The reason he wakes up in the morning and strives to do better. The reason his whole world turns. The reason he smiles. It was too much to handle and he wanted to crawl into a hole right that second. It was unfair. No one should have that much power. No one should look that bloody  _ cute _ holding a child, much less  _ his _ child. 

 

Louis stepped out from behind the bar and watched as Harry set Lia down then bent down as she barreled towards him. Her small frame colliding into his open arms. 

 

The dried hairspray he had put in her hair earlier scratched against his lips as he planted a smacking kiss to her head, “Hello my little lovely butterfly! Where’s your uncle Niall?” 

 

He picked her up and she pointed outside, not offering up any more information. 

 

“Cheers, love. Thanks for that.” Louis laughed and Lia flashed him a smile and a pat on the cheek.

 

“He’s outside,” Harry answered, “He’s just grabbing Lia’s bag and stuff. I gave us all a ride back here.” Another routine they seem to have mastered over the past few weeks. Niall and Lia would leave as a duo and return with Harry Styles. Harry thinks it's because Lia and Niall genuinely like him. Louis has his suspicions that Lia is just exploiting him for the car ride. 

 

Louis craned his neck and peered out the window to find Niall rummaging around Harry’s backseat for all their belongings. Once he made sure his best friend was accounted for and not abandoned at the dance studio, he walked past the bar and swung open the door to the kitchen with his leg. After he set Lia down on the counter, he got out an array of ingredients.

 

After dance class, Lia always got her snack from Louis when she got back to the bar. This time was no different. They had agreed earlier in the morning while walking hand in hand to school that Lia’s snack for the afternoon would be ham, cheese, and crackers. 

 

“Need any help?” Harry asked and Louis shook his head. Harry approached the counter and leaned over it, resting his elbows right by Lia’s side. She peered over at him and gave him an inquisitive look, prompting Harry to reach one hand out and give her rib cage a tickle. 

 

“Stop!” She laughed, trying to push Harry’s hand away. When she didn’t succeed, her face turned serious and a scowl overtook her features, “‘Ry! Serious, stop” 

 

Harry pulled his hand away and held back a laugh, “Sorry. Sorry.” 

 

“Yeah, you leave my daughter alone,” Louis glanced over at them and held back a smile.

 

“Yeah!” Lia agreed loudly, causing Harry to let a laugh escape his lips and Louis’ shoulders shook from silent laughter.

 

“I must go. I don’t feel welcome here anymore. I’m going to leave.” Harry said with a dramatic sigh and pushed himself off the counter, sulking out of the kitchen. 

 

Lia paid him no mind, she simply turned her attention to Louis making her snack and kicked her legs. The only noise audible in the kitchen was the rhythmic  _ thunk thunk thunk  _ from where Lia’s ankles met the metal cabinet under her. 

 

“Where’s ‘Ry?” Lia asked a few minutes later, looking around, “didn’t come back.”

 

“He said we were being mean to him. He’s probably outside with Uncle Niall.” Louis explained as he held out a plate filled with food and Lia’s small hand grabbed a ham and cheese cracker, promptly shoving the whole thing in her mouth. Louis quickly pulled the plate away from her general vicinity and shook his head, “How about we eat the crackers in two bites instead of one. You’ll get a tummy ache from eating too fast.” 

 

Lia nodded in understanding as her puffed out cheeks chewed the food in her mouth, “I go say sorry to ‘Ry,” she mumbled around her food. 

 

“Mouth closed when it’s full, please. Then repeat what you said.” Louis gently reminded.

 

Lia swallowed and cleared her throat, “I go say sorry to ‘Ry, down please.” 

 

Louis simply let out a soft sigh and nodded, “If you must leave me. Then go on.” 

 

Lia kicked her legs, indicating she wanted to be helped down and Louis slotted his hands under her arms and set her gently on the ground, “Here, take your plate of snacks and eat it out there okay?” 

 

Lia carefully held the plate close to her and nodded, “Maybe I can share with ‘Ry and Ni?” 

 

Louis smiled and reaches down to ruffle her already messy hair, “Sounds like a very nice thing to do, butterfly.” 

 

Lia flashed him a grin and then shuffled out of the room, dragging her feet as she walked. Louis was about to make a comment telling her to walk properly, but he bit his tongue. Kids will be kids and him policing Lia’s every move would not be the parent he turned out to be. That’s the way his mum was and he turned out pretty well, barring the unplanned teenage pregnancy. 

 

_ “So,” Louis breathed out, it was the first time in a while that his mother had been home early and Louis hadn’t been out and about. They both had a steaming cup of tea in front of them, the heat forming a ring on the chilled marble countertop in front of them. Louis sat on a stool, leaning his elbows on the high top bar in the kitchen, his mum standing on the other side. _

 

_ “So,” Johannah calmly repeated, her soft voice instantly bringing a wave of peace over him even though she had barely spoken a word.  _

 

_ Besides Zoe, his mum was his best friend. Always offering gentle advice and wise words with her arms always open and inviting. She was his rock, his stability in this tumultuous time, his beacon of light. She always made him less of an idiot, less of a fuckup, less of a hopeless cause.  _

 

_ “Mum,” he sighed and ran a finger through his fringe, “What am I doing?”  _

 

_ “I don’t understand, Lou. What’s your question?” She asked then raised her mug to her lips, taking a small sip with steady hands and a steady expression the whole time. No signs of panic of distress.  _

 

_ “I- It’s just,” Louis’ tried to form a cohesive thought but his head was spinning and he couldn’t get it to stop. He had so many thoughts and emotions and questions running through his head about Zoe and the baby and their future every minute of everyday. “Shouldn’t I be doing more? Or doing something? I dunno! I’m literally so far out of my depth. Mum, I feel like throwing up all the time, that’s how nervous I am.” _

 

_ Johannah simply reached her arm out and took her son’s hand into his own, rubbing her thumb against the back of his hand, “Louis, my darling, you have no idea how good you are being already. You stayed. That’s the first check on a list of things that is expected of you.”  _

 

_ Louis snorted and shook his head, making a move to pull his hand away but Johannah kept her hold on him.  _

 

_ “Look at me, baby,” She spoke softly, coaxing him to look her in the eyes, “Don’t let anyone tell you that you’re not doing good. You’re getting a job and saving up, making sure Zoe is safe and has everything she needs.”  _

 

_ “I shouldn’t have ever made that mistake. Not using protection. Now look, I’ve ruined Zoe’s life and the life of an unborn child because there's no way we can give it the life it deserves, mum!” Louis explained as he felt the panic rising in his chest. The walls felt like they were closing in. _

 

_ “There is bravery in mistakes, Louis.” Louis scoffed at her and she simply shook her head at his cynicism, “There is bravery in facing the mistakes you’ve made and holding yourself accountable. I had you when I wasn’t much older. Back then, there was no one but you and me and we made it through.”  _

 

_ Louis hadn’t thought of that. Hadn’t thought of the struggles his mother had to go through, being practically abandoned by her family, plus the father of her child and left on her own with an infant. Suddenly, everything looked a little less gray and a sliver of hope entered his chest. He stood up and made his way around the counter, giving his mother a hug. _

 

_ “Thank you. For everything.” He planted a kiss on her head and she smiled back, rubbing his back. _

 

_ “I’m right here for you always, little dove. You will be an amazing dad.”  _

 

Lia pushed the swinging door to the kitchen door open and Louis looked over at her, “Did you apologize?” 

 

She nodded and shuffled forward. 

 

“Did you share your snacks?” 

 

She nodded and reached up to grab his hand. 

 

“Why’d you come back?” he questioned, looking down at her as she peered up at him. 

 

“Missed you. Come out there with me, please?” She tugged at his hand. 

 

“Okay, c’mon let’s get back out there.” He started walking towards the door with Lia’s hand tangled with his, “Tell me about dance class today.” 

 

As she excitedly shot into the details her class, Louis allowed himself a moment to reflect on those words his mother had uttered to him years ago. There was more than bravery in mistakes. There was beauty and there was blessings in mistakes. That was something Lia showed him everyday.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

 

It was Friday night and he was supposed to be working. Instead, he was face down on his couch, doing nothing. This exact thing always happened to him. If he wasn’t working or taking care of Lia, he was wishing for a moment off. Once he had it, he stayed in his house and waited for Lia to come back. God, he was such a  _ dad. _

 

It was Niall’s Friday with Lia and they had movie plans for weeks. Lia had been ranting and raving about a new kids movie that was coming out and no matter how many times it was brought up, he could not be fucked to remember what the name was. All he knew was that it was about extremely small and extremely colorful cartoon characters and that Niall was just as excited. 

 

Alex and Johnny, the two kids that worked at the bar during the week, were begging for more hours, so Louis caved and agreed they could work more often if they could handle the bar on Fridays. That, coupled with the new weekend bartender, meant Louis had no good excuse to actually go into the bar.

 

So, that was how he found himself face down on his couch on a Friday night. 

 

His phone buzzed somewhere on the coffee table and he made a grunting noise, burying his face further into the couch cushions. His phone buzzed away and he had every intention of ignoring. Except that his dad instinct kicked in and  _ what if it was Niall and something bad happened?  _ So, he ended up dragging himself upright and checking anyway.

 

**_Two New Messages in: this groupchat is a contract of our friendship, leave to reject the friendship or forever hold your peace_ **

 

Louis let out a small sigh of relief then rubbed his hand over his face before opening the group chat.

 

**_Nialler: this trolls movie is sick!!  hahahah so many innuendos._ **

 

**_Harrryy: of course you would like a movie about trolls._ **

 

Louis rolled his eyes and went to put his phone back when more messages rolled in.

 

**_Nialler: fuck u. i’m enjoying time with my goddaughter. who’s your goddaughter?? oh that right! no one! lia loves me only_ **

 

**_Harrryy: Lol keep telling yourself that! Lia loves me too._ **

 

**_Can we stop talking about my daughter and who she loves? Obvs it’s me!_ **

 

**_Harrryy: Louuuu! Hi! Thought you were working! Bad bad bad._ **

 

**_Not working tonight. Got the night off._ **

 

A few minutes after he sent the message his phone started buzzing loudly, indicating he had a call. Without checked the caller ID he raised the phone to his ear,

 

“Hello?” 

 

_ “Hi!”  _ A deep voice rasped from the other line.

 

“Harry?” Louis laughed, “Is this a buttdial?” 

 

_ “Uh, no. Wanna come over? Liam’s not here and I need someone to give me constant validation and attention to feed my ego.”  _ Harry stated without a hint of sarcasm or teasing in his voice. 

 

Louis was trying to think of a reason not to, but he drew a blank. He was being invited over to a friends house. The laundry was done, the kitchen was clean, Lia was safe, the bar was under control. For the first time in awhile, he decided he wouldn’t worry about anything for the night. Fuck it, the universe was giving him some space to breathe and he was going to take advantage of every moment. 

 

“Yeah. Sure. I can be over in thirty?” Louis suggested.

 

_ “Sounds amazing. Wine, bartender? _ ” Harry asked cheekily.

 

Louis laughed, “Yeah. I’ll bring some wine.”

 

He heard a loud happy sigh and a mumbled “ _ See you soon” _ and the sound of the dial tone.

 

—————————

 

Louis and Harry had hung out plenty of times alone over the past months. Harry was always coming around the bar. Liam and Niall would go on takeout runs and leave them alone. Louis didn’t understand why this was any different.

 

Maybe because he was invited to his place. Maybe because they had never really hung out  _ alone _ before. Maybe because wine made him bubbly and Harry made him smile a little too much and that was a dangerous combination. 

 

Regardless of the nervous fuzzy pit in his stomach, he knocked on the apartment door. A chilled wine he found in his fridge was now cradled in his left arm. Foot tapping relentlessly on the worn out wooden floor. The door unceremoniously swung open so suddenly that Louis almost dropped the wine bottle on the floor. 

 

“Hi! Come in, come in!” Harry uttered excitedly, stepping aside letting Louis walk into the apartment. 

 

“Uh, yeah- sure. Hi. How’ve you been?” Louis asked as he awkwardly stood in the doorway. 

 

“Let’s see, ever since I saw you yesterday you mean? Oh, nothing much. Got crowned Prince of England, this little indie film I made went viral in America and now I’m a millionaire, oh, and the President of the United States has me blocked on Twitter.” Harry reached over, pulled the wine bottle from Louis’s hand and walked to the kitchen with it.

 

“Very very impressive,” Louis said as he followed Harry into the kitchen and looked around. 

 

“I cleaned up the place a bit. Looks better than when you guys came over last week, that’s for sure. I’ve been going out of my mind with boredom all day. I thought, why not just clean?” Harry explained as he moved around the kitchen, grabbing two wine glasses and a corkscrew. 

Louis watched Harry, “A boy in his early twenties cleaning his flat? Must have been really bored then.” 

 

“Oh god, you have no idea. I  _ actually _ got blocked by Donald Trump on twitter. The fucking Leader of the Free World has me blocked on Twitter.” Harry walked back over to Louis and handed him a wine glass, a huge smile spanning his face as he watched Louis start laughing. 

 

“What the fuck could you have said to make him block you?” Louis managed to say, wine sloshing in the glass while his body shook with laughter.

 

“I dunno. Just cursed at him a bunch and said he was a shite president. Don’t know which tweet actually got me blocked, but I hope it was a real colorful one.” Harry said and shrugged, “Then when he blocked me, my fun was over and so I began to clean. Then I called you over for some much needed human interaction.”

 

Just then, the doorbell rang and Louis looked at Harry then over at the door. Louis’ laughter died in his throat.  He was under the impression that they were going to hang out alone, just the two of them. Louis couldn’t help but feel slightly disappointed that someone else would be joining them. He was kind of looking forward to spending some one on one time with Harry. Just in the first five minutes of being at Harry’s flat, Louis felt at home. There was something comforting about Harry. Something that made two months as friends feel like forever. 

 

“I ordered us some pasta from this amazing hole in the wall Italian place down the street. Figured if you brought the wine, I’d take care of the food.” Harry informed him as he slid on fuzzy socks across the hardwood floor of his foyer and answered the door, just as abruptly as he had earlier. Louis couldn't help but let out a small noise of amusement when he saw the look on the delivery guy’s face, the same face he must have had on when Harry just ripped the door open as if the hinges were not creaking and hanging on for dear life. 

 

Louis watched as he brought the wine glass to his lips, taking a small sip. Then a bigger sip. Then another. He vaguely registered Harry making polite conversation with the delivery man as Harry paid. Louis then heard the door shut and not long after Harry peeped his head into the kitchen, “Food is on the coffee table. Figured we could watch some shit telly while we eat?” Louis just nodded in response.

 

“Stellar! Be a doll and grab me the glass of wine I left next to you?” Harry shouted as he walked back to the living room.

 

_ Stellar? Who the fuck says stellar? Harry, the aggressive door opener, apparently did.  _

 

Louis grabbed the wine glass that Harry had abandoned and then stashed the wine bottle under his arm. They would definitely be needing it later. He set down both glasses then reached under his arm and set down the wine bottle carefully.

 

“This shit smells fucking amazing, Haz.” Louis said as Harry passed him a takeout bowl full of pasta. Harry turned his whole body to Louis and raised an eyebrow. He had let the nickname slip from his lips without realizing it. It was something that he and Niall would call Harry, but he’s never said it out loud to anyone else. Harry simply smiled and gave a small nod, which Louis took as approval. 

 

Harry took things in stride. Louis thought that was why he always felt comforted around him. It was a perfect balance to Louis. Louis was someone who was always worried, always on edge, always four steps ahead of whatever it was he had to do. Harry wasn’t like that. Harry was a random ray of sunshine on a cloudy day. He was that sporadic burst of adrenaline a person gets when they run. He was the ocean, constantly moving, yet calm. He was a whirlwind of chaos that left behind only fields of fragrant lavender and soft baby’s breath, instead of destruction. That is what Louis needed in his life, fields of flowers and a cushion to lay his weary head on. His heart, safe in a place where heartbreak didn’t exist. 

 

“This place is my go to comfort food place. They have yet to let me down.” Harry clicked the power button on the remote and the flat screen in front of him to turned on, instantly brightening up the room tenfold, “Funny story, I got this shit for free.”

 

“The flat screen?” Louis gawked, “That one’s is at least 600 pounds!”

 

“Mhm,” Harry twirled his spaghetti around his fork, “there was this girl downstairs as I was coming back from a run, right? I’m just minding my business, about to climb up the stairs to the flat and she rushes out of her apartment and just turns to me and tells me that she’s giving away her cheating boyfriend’s TV to the first person that wanted it.” 

 

Harry took a bite of his spaghetti, tongue comically sticking out to open his mouth as Louis stared at him, “And you just carried it up the stairs by yourself, superman?”

 

Harry shoulders jolted with a laugh and he shook his head, mouth full of pasta, “Nah, Liam came downstairs and helped me up.” 

 

“Don’t talk with your mouth full.” Louis said without thinking twice then groaned, “Jesus, I’m so sorry. Dad mode never gets turned off.”

 

Harry swallowed his pasta and picked up his wine glass taking a sip, “It’s cute, actually. You being all serious and concerned.” 

 

“Whatever you say.” Louis shrugged off the compliment and started to eat, attention drifting away from Harry and onto the telly. The  _ free _ telly. Dammit, Harry was lucky. What Louis wouldn't do to get his hands one something other than his shitty tiny television straight from the early 2000’s. Was luck transferable? Could Harry’s luck rub off on Louis, so he could stumble across a new plasma TV, a full furniture set for his flat, and a whole new wardrobe too?

 

“Lou, you there, mate?” Harry asked, looking amused.

 

“Huh?” Louis pried his eyes away from the program and stared back at Harry, “Yeah I’m here. What’ up?”

 

“Asked if you wanted me to top off your wine?” When Louis nodded, Harry reached over and filled up the wine glass, watching the clear slowly be replaced with crimson red. “What was on your mind just then?” Harry asked.

 

“That I want a new fucking TV, you lucky bastard,” Louis said, picking up his wine glass and taking a long sip. 

 

\-------------------------------------------------------

 

The hours with Harry ticked on and Louis hardly noticed. They were on Harry’s bed, looking through old photo albums. Both of them had finished off the bottle of wine and were now nursing the last few drops of wine left in their glasses. 

 

“This one, right here,” Harry reached out and pointed to a polaroid in the top right corner of a page, “was from the first night I ever got drunk. I was like fourteen or something and got shit faced off two shots.” 

 

Louis laughed and kept flipping through the pages, stopping longer on some more than others. Small explanations would sometimes leave Harry’s lips, giving Louis an inside scoop on what happened in each picture. Little glimpses into Harry’s life as a kid. 

 

“Woah. What the fuck is this?” Louis laughed and his finger slammed down on a picture of Harry in a baby blue sweater and straightened hair. 

 

“Oh god,” Harry bemoaned then took a sip of his wine, “not that bloody picture. It haunts me, Lou. Haunts me. I lost a bet to my sister.”

 

“Gemma, right?” Louis asked, moving on from the picture as he began to flip through the pages again.

 

Harry’s smile instantly widened and he nodded, “Yeah, Gems. You remembered.” 

 

“‘Course I did, curly.” Louis glanced up and gave him a warm smile.

 

Harry simply stared back at him. This was a nice change from the usual happenings of his bedroom. Usually, a cute boy in his room meant regrettable sex and unrequited pining. Sipping wine and going through photo albums? A refreshing change. 

 

Not that he would mind if they were engaging in other activities, but Harry kept his mouth shut about that. It was a can of worms that he didn’t want to open now, or ever if he could help it. Telling someone you are sexually attracted to them and still have your one night stand with them occasionally replay itself in your head isn’t a good way to maintain a friendship. 

 

Louis pulled Harry from his thoughts when he heard the photo album close and Louis get up from the bed. Harry looked up at him from his spot on the mattress and tilted his head as if to ask what was wrong.

 

“Think I gotta get going, Haz.” Louis let the nickname slip again, “Lia is expecting to be picked up bright and early tomorrow morning, so I gotta get up early.”

 

Harry nodded and stood up, “Can’t keep her royal highness waiting. Here, I’ll walk you out.”

 

Louis nodded and motioned for Harry to lead the way. Harry started out of the room and walked towards the door, “This was nice. Thank you for inviting me over. I actually had a really good time. And, it surprisingly took my mind off adult things for one day.” 

 

Harry gave him a side smile and nodded, opening the door. “Of course, Lou. I really enjoyed having you over. Don’t tell Liam, obviously. Can’t let him know that I now have someone else to give me attention. So, if you could keep it on the downlow, that means I get double attention which makes me double as happy.”

 

Louis let out a soft laugh, “Spoken like a true narcissist.” 

 

“Never claimed to be anything else. Night Lou. Be safe walking back and text me when you’re home.” Harry asked and leaned against the doorframe as Louis walked out. 

 

Louis simply nodded and response and made his way down the winding stairwell. On his walk home, he did not think about how he wished he had stayed a tad bit longer at Harry’s. Not at all.

 

—————————————————

 

It had been two weeks since Harry and Louis had hung out together and he was currently in a McDonald’s booth watching Lia climb in and out of of the small spaces of the playground. 

 

All of them were hanging out and Louis had to make an effort not to stare at Harry’s lips or laugh at everything he said. Harry and Niall were hunched over and crowded around Niall’s phone, watching the highlights from the American football game from the previous night. Why they found it interesting was beyond Louis. 

 

Liam was refilling their drinks, walking back over slowly while balancing four cups in his arms. He finally reached the table and set down the drinks carefully. Once he completed his task without a drop spilled, he pointed to the play area, “Look. She’s waving.”

 

Liam’s smile reached his eyes, waving fervently back at Lia. At Liam’s words, Harry and Niall snapped their heads up and started waving as quickly as they could. Lia’s face lit up and her tiny hand started waving even faster than before as she tried to match the enthusiasm coming from Louis’ side of the glass. Louis let out a startled laugh at how much the three boys around him looked so much like kids. He didn’t even get a chance to wave before the commentary began.

 

“She’s so cute. Look at her, Leem!” Harry cooed and kept waving. 

 

Liam laughed, “I can see, Harry. I was the one who spotted her waving in the first place.” 

 

“Yeah? Well, she’s my goddaughter.” Niall said and it seemed that it was his only defense against Liam and Harry nowadays. It was becoming a dog eat dog world when it came to Lia and Niall had a pretty solid defense in Louis’ eyes. The others didn’t buy it. 

 

“Literally, nobody asked you, Niall. We all know.” Liam reached over and flicked his nose. Louis never thought he would see the day where he had multiple friends, all his age, who loved and cared for his daughter the amount she deserved. It made Louis’ life a lot easier too, even Niall had pointed out how easy going Louis had been with plans and being social as of late.

 

Of course, not all of it could be credited to Liam and Harry coming into their lives. A lot of it had to do with Niall finally convincing Louis to get more help around the bar. Both of their hours had been reduced, which meant Louis got to spend more time with Lia and Niall got to spend more time studying. And both of them got to spend more time with their new friends. 

 

Much to Louis’ content, switching over to staffing the bar properly did not mean financial ruin. In fact, in the few months since he hired more help the numbers were going up. His themed nights and proximity to a university meant his bar was gaining a bit of a notorious reputation for being  _ the _ hangout spot. That all meant he was making more money and working less, which made Louis quite happy. 

 

“Okay, quit it. All of you.” Louis scoffed playfully, “It’s like tending to children.”

 

“Daddy!” Louis heard a shriek behind him and he turned around quickly to find Lia running towards him, barefoot. 

 

“Oh, Jesus fuck.” He muttered and stood up quickly; meeting her halfway and scooping her up off the floor, “Aelia, how many times? No walking out with no shoes.” He reprimanded gently and walked back to the table. Louis sat down with Lia on his lap.

 

“Hiya, Lia,” Liam smiled at her and pushed her children sized cup towards her. 

  
  


“Hiya,” She said back and reached out both hands, grabbing her drink bringing it up to her face and taking long gulps. Louis’ hand hovered right under the cup to make sure she didn’t drop it.

 

“Are you done for the day?” Louis asked and Lia nodded while she sat the cup back down.

 

“Yeah,” she wiped her mouth and leaned back against Louis’ chest, “home now?”

 

Louis hugged her close to him and nodded, kissing the top of her head, “Sure, baby. Gotta put shoes on for that though.” 

 

Harry stood up from the chair, “I’ll get her shoes from in there.” Louis mouthed a thank you as he watched him leave. 

 

Niall was across the table from Lia making funny faces at her, making her giggle when Harry walked back with her shoes. 

 

“I never realized how tiny baby shoes really were until right now. Like, obviously I know they’re small. But like, these are so very tiny. ” Harry observed as he set them down and Lia fussed in Louis’ arm.

 

“Not tiny! ‘M big girl now!” Lia argued and took her shoes from the table, clutching them to her chest. 

 

“You’re tiny, tiny, tiny. My tiny little Lia.” Niall taunted from across the table and when Lia just huffed and held onto her shoes tightly, Louis cooed and gave her a squeeze.

 

“They don’t know what they're talking about. Dumb, dumb boys.” At that, Lia turned to him and flashed him a grin and nodded in agreement, “C’mon, my giant girl. We have to get these shoes on someday.” 

 

He gently grabbed the shoes from her small grip and then hoisted her onto the table. He tapped her foot and she lifted it, allowing him to slip her shoe on. He repeated the process for the other one, setting her on the floor once he was done. She immediately walked over to Niall and threw her hands up, waiting to be picked up. 

 

“Sometimes, those we love hurt us the most,” Louis sighed dramatically and Niall flipped him off slyly. Louis raised the middle finger back at him when Lia was looking away.

 

“Alright!” Liam clapped his hands together, “Shall we go now before these two start another food fight?” 

 

“That was one time, Liam. One time. Let it go,” Louis commented and stood up. He grabbed the trays filled with wrappers and discarded cups and made his way to the exit, stopping at the garbage can to dispose of their trash. 

 

Niall followed right behind Louis, with Lia in his arms curled up, looking about three seconds from a nap. Harry flanked Louis’ right as Liam fell behind looking at his phone.

 

“What are everyone's plans for tonight?” Harry asked.

 

“Mrs. Sue!” Lia piped in from her comfortable spot in Niall’s hold. 

 

“Yeah. Had so much time with Lia lately that I haven’t had to ask Mrs. Sue to babysit as much. Needless to say they both miss each other very much and they demanded a sleepover. So, little miss over here is gone for the night.” Louis elaborated.

 

Liam looked up from his phone, “Got a shi-” he stooped short when Louis fixed him with a warning glare, “-a bunch of homework to do, so I’m heading to the library.” 

 

“Oh, I need to get some studying done. Can I come?” Niall asked and Liam just nodded. They both turned their attention to Harry then laughed. 

 

“It’s Saturday night. I’m not studying.” Harry laughed, “Go on your own. You’re not dragging me into it.”

 

Liam rolled his eyes, “Fail the term. See if I care. Lou? Working?” 

 

Louis shook his head and Harry’s face lit up, “Really?”

 

“Yeah. Got everything done in the office that I needed to do yesterday night. It was supposed to be a Lou and Lia night but Mrs. Sue deserves Lia time too. So I’m free.” Louis answered. He was expecting Harry to offer to hang out. Or at the very least comment on what he said, but Harry didn’t even acknowledge what he said. Did he make it to obvious that he was available? Louis didn’t dwell on the disappointment he felt in his chest. 

 

They all parted ways after that. Harry and Liam walking back to their flat around the corner while Louis, Lia and Niall rode in Louis’ car. Niall was promptly dropped off and Louis had Lia alone time for just a few hours before Mrs. Sue came by to get Lia for their sleepover. Time flew by. He had some of Lia’s homework to check and her bag to pack and before he knew it the door was shutting with Lia on the other side and he had the place to himself. The silence that Louis hated so much had just started to settle and he was already planning things to busy himself with when a text came through. 

 

**_From Harrryy: Sooooooooo. Your place? You get the food I get the booze._ **

 

The screen lit up Louis’ face and he bit his lip trying to hide the smile that threatened to break out. He waited a few minutes before typing out.

 

**_Sounds like a plan._ **

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Louis was taking out the containers of takeout food from inside the giant brown bag it was delivered in when he heard the front door creak open slowly.

 

“Lou!” He heard a voice call out, “Are you home?”

 

“Kitchen!” He called back to Harry. He heard the door close and the lock click and then footsteps. 

 

“You know, you shouldn’t just leave your door open like that. I could’ve been a murderer or something.” Harry noted and looked around the kitchen before setting the bottle of wine he brought down on the counter. He walked to Louis’ side and hopped up on the counter. Harry never had a problem with making someplace home.

 

Louis laughed and then licked the tip of his thumb where some sauce had leaked onto it, “That would’ve been lucky for me. Instead, now I have no choice but to deal with you all night.”

 

Harry faked a hurt gasp, “Rude. Just rude.” 

 

Louis simply shrugged it off with a smile and handed Harry some containers and a handful of utensils, “C’mon, couch time. I’ll get the wine and the glasses.” 

 

Harry nodded and made his way over to the couch, setting everything down and neatly spreading it across the coffee table.

 

“Thanks for having me over,” he said when he saw Louis making his way closer. 

 

“Nah, not a problem. I’m actually just using you because I know your freakishly large hands can carry the food to the table in one trip. Efficient. You’ve proved yourself essential.” Louis teased and sat down on the next to Harry after he poured them two glasses of the wine Harry brought.

 

Louis flipped through the channels on the TV before landing on some cooking show he had heard Harry mention in conversation a while back. Harry made a noise of contentment next to Louis when he realized what show was on. He adjusted himself on the couch, legs coming up and resting crisscross on the old battered cushions and grabbed hold of the takeout container in front of him, on the table, and began eating. 

 

They ate in relative silence, as they usually did. Louis didn’t mind though, which was odd. He wasn’t really ever used to silence and he hated it on most occasions. Louis’ whole life revolved around  _ LOUD  _ and  _ BUSY  _ and whenever it wasn’t like that he filled in the space with his own noise. He grew up with an army of siblings, always blaring voices and heavy footsteps running around. When it wasn’t his siblings, it was him and Zoe. Always engaged in a back and forth discussion about one thing or another. After that was Lia, the first three months of Lia’s life was a whirlwind of screaming baby and excessive amount of diaper changes. After that was just life with a kid and a best friend without much of an indoor voice. 

 

Louis had never understood the term  _ comfortable silence _ until he met Harry. 

 

There were snaps in front of his face and suddenly the distant place in his mind he had floated away to disappeared in front of him. The contestants on the show in front of him looked distressed and frantic running around the tiny kitchen fighting over ingredients. He quickly blinked out of his stupor and turned his head to Harry, who was already looking back at him with an amused small smile.

 

“Where do you go off to?” Harry asked, his head tilted slightly to the side.

 

Louis was taken aback by Harry’s questions and a confused face flashed across his features, “Not sure I know what you’re asking there, Haz.”

 

“You do this thing sometimes. Sometimes everyone will be talking or we’ll be alone and you’ll zone out. Where do you go?” Harry set his wine glass down and brought his legs onto the couch, turning a bit towards Louis.

 

Louis just stared at Harry. He didn’t know what Harry meant and didn’t know why he would even notice something like that.

 

“I know you’re thinking. I get like that too. I get so distracted that I can just tune out in the middle of a conversation with something if my thoughts are that impatient with me.” Harry offered, hoping that Louis wouldn’t be too confused, “Like when I think of things I go to a blank space.”

 

Louis stared at Harry, simply blinking every few seconds. Harry felt stupid for asking something that weirdly obscure and personal. Louis was just such a mystery and dammit Harry was always one for intrigue. After one too many beats of silence Harry was about to speak up and suggest they just scrap that whole conversation and watch the show when a soft voice spoke up.

 

“My childhood bedroom…” Louis said, a hint of nostalgia in his voice. Mixed in with something else. Heartache.

 

“Holy shit,” Louis said on a shaky exhale, “I’ve- I’ve just never thought of that before. I had never pictured where I was going. Never thought about it, until right now.”

 

“Can I ask why? I mean- why that place?” Harry prodded gently.

 

“I don’t think there is just one specific reason. Couldn’t tell you that right now.” Louis offered a small smile instead of more information.

 

“Oh. Yeah Lou that’s fine. I’m sorry if I made it weird or like-”

 

“No!” Louis cut him off, “No, nothing like that. It’s fine. I just have a small child and those deep questions don’t really make it into my daily conversations. A little out of left field but not in bad way.” 

 

Harry’s smile brightened a little, “Cool,” he reached for the wine glass and held it up, “may I?”

 

Louis reached for his glass and held it out, “Oh yes, by all means. Fill her up, Styles.” 

 

With a full wine glasses, a vast amount of food, and a very intense episode of a cooking competition they settled down for a typical lazy evening. Louis was going to dwell on what Harry had asked at a different point in time. 

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

By the time dinner was done the show on TV had changed to a cooking talk show that Louis never really understood the concept of. You either teach someone at home to cook or you interview someone, you can’t have both. He shared this thought with Harry who stopped mid clean up and thought about it for a second. 

 

“Huh.” 

 

Harry looked deep in thought and Louis couldn't help but laugh at the sight in front of him. Harry had taken one of Lia’s hair ties and collected all his hair that was long enough onto a tiny ponytail on the top of his head. The rest of the curls that couldn't make it into his ponytail framed his face perfectly. He had stopped in the middle of clearing off the coffee table, so two dirty containers rested in his hands as he stared off into nothing. A very thoughtful expression had settled onto Harry’s face and Louis stood at the other end of the table with crossed arms, waiting.

 

“I suppose you wouldn't see a well known talk show host start randomly teaching an audience how to cook, would you? Really makes you think,” Harry said.

 

Louis simply rolled his eyes and scoffed, “You do realize you are like the fucking weirdest, right?” Harry shrugged the comment off and resumed cleaning.

 

“You must have not met many people then. Pretty sad,” Harry threw over his shoulder as he walked to the kitchen. 

 

Louis followed promptly behind Harry, the last of the wine sloshing about in the bottle as he carried it to the kitchen. He set the bottle down and immediately took over the cleaning process. Louis navigated through the kitchen with ease, putting things back in place and throwing trash away with a grace and fluidity that would match Snow White. Harry took a step back, not wanting to interfere in Louis’ way of cleaning. He had learned during their time as friends that when it came to Louis’ flat and office only Louis knew how to clean. 

 

Once Louis was done Harry grabbed the wine bottle off the counter and waved it around as best he could, “You. Me. Photo Albums. How does that sound?”

 

Louis reached over and grabbed the bottle from Harry’s grip, “No photo albums, since I don’t have any, but I can one up your offer.”

 

Harry’s expression changed to one of curiosity and excitement then quickly changed to a guarded and stoic look on his face, “No photo albums? We are going to talk about that one day. It’s unacceptable. But, lucky for you, I have an insatiable curiosity and I want to know why you think you can one up me. What’s up your sleeve?”

 

Louis simply quirked a small smile and raised a challenging eyebrow, “You. Me. Secret hiding place.” 

 

Louis held his free hand out for Harry. Harry looked down at his hand and then back up at Louis, a smile growing on his face. He gripped Louis’ outstretched hand within his own and just said one word,  “Sold.”

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Louis took the wine bottle from Harry’s hand when it was offered to him, tilted his head back and finished the last drops of what were in the bottle. They were standing on the roof of Louis’ apartment building. The city lights twinkled below them, the bustling cars and muted sounds of the nightlife drowned out any silence that would have settled between Harry and Louis. 

 

Harry was so breath taken by the unexpected view that he spent more time peering his head over the ledge to get a glimpse below them rather than talking to Louis. Not that Louis minded at all, it was endearing. When Harry got excited he was just  _ really  _ cute and Louis could never get himself to look away.    
  


“Wine is all done.” Louis commented towards Harry, whose head was still looking over the edge. 

 

“Aw, poop,” he said with a pout in his voice, looking up from the street below them. 

 

Louis just shrugged and rested his forearms on the ledge of the roof, leaning his head over to peek down below and see what Harry’s fuss about people watching were. A few minutes passed of just Louis observing and letting Harry point out things to him and give his input. Harry’s body shifted, his whole body now turned to the man next to him, “Do you come here often?”

 

Louis offered no explanation, he just shook his head. 

 

Harry knew Louis was a reserved person. He got it, he really did but Louis was an enigma to Harry. He never seemed to offer up information about himself unless pried. Harry was mostly an open book who was always either talking about himself or listening to others endlessly talk about themselves. He didn’t mind it one bit, he loved to learn about those around him. Niall and Harry had only known each other as long as he and Louis had and yet Harry knew all of Niall’s life story and none of Louis. 

 

Harry knew Louis had Lia with a girl in his hometown. He knew that Lia’s mom had passed away and then Louis moved him and Lia to london. He knew that Louis’ flat and the bar were passed down to him from his uncle, but besides that nothing. No details. Just the bare skeleton to the history of a man who loved deeply and whose past heartbreaks were evident. Harry longed to know him, to ask him questions, to have Louis trust him enough to open up. Harry wanted more of Louis.

 

“Why?” Harry pressed.

 

“I’m a single dad, Haz. I don’t have to time just take a casual stroll to the roof.” Louis said with no weight behind his voice, a smile dusting his lips, “I’ve had more time to myself lately, a few extra hours a week, and sometimes I’ll come up here for an hour and read.”

 

Harry nodded and tried to contain his smile. A small victory in getting to know Louis. He liked books. That was nice to know, “Well, I think you're an excellent dad and you deserve to get away with some leisure. I am always up for some babysitting if you need a break, like ever.”

 

Louis bit the inside of his cheek trying to suppress a smile and he turned to look Harry in the eye. Maybe it was the cold weather and need for warmth or maybe it was the wine but Louis took a small step forward towards Harry, enough to be close enough to see the city lights reflecting in Harry’s eyes. 

 

“What’s on your mind?” Harry asked, ever so slowly drawing out the sentence. Louis wasn’t even sure Harry was breathing and Harry was trying not to so he wouldn’t ruin the sudden perfect bubble of peace that had formed around them. 

 

Louis just stared at Harry. He really took in the appearance of the boy in front of him. Cheeks a little pink from the nippy weather outside and the wine. A small classic Harry smile played on his lips, the one were his smile was always a little on the cheeky side with a hint of genuine childish joy. His eyelashes were long and gorgeous, Louis noted as Harry took slow blinks. 

“I am a little intoxicated right now. I am very attracted to you. And there is literally nothing I would rather do than kiss you right now.” Louis answered softly, holding in his breath.

 

“Then kiss me, you fool.” Harry whispered.

 

Louis’ reached out a gentle hand and placed it on Harry’s waist in an attempt to draw him closer. Harry got the hint and took a small step towards Louis’ effectively closing the space between the both of them.

 

Louis mouth was on Harry’s moments later. It was a small kiss. A tentative brush of lips and just as quickly as it happened it was over. Louis blinked his eyes open and stared at Harry only to find Harry already staring back. 

 

“Fuck,” Louis muttered and Harry took a step backwards, “no, fuck that. Come here.” Louis pulled Harry back again, this time with a little less finesse and pressed his lips back up against Harry’s. His lips parted ever so slightly and Harry matched his energy behind the kiss. Immediately, Louis wrapped his arm around Harry’s waist holding the boy against him as Harry’s hands shot up to find anchor in Louis soft brown hair. 

 

There were sparks behind Louis’ eyelids and tingles in his fingers and just like that, every sad story book cliche Louis ever scoffed at as a kid was happening to him. He felt so heavy and so light at the same time. Like his knees were going to give out at any moment. His lips fit against Harry’s like the final piece that completes the puzzle. Holding Harry close like that made him feel anchored down to Earth without a stress or care.

 

And then his brain kicked in.

 

Louis quickly released his hold on Harry’s waist and took a quick step back. He kept his head down low and blinked quickly to try and collect his thoughts, which were all over the place. He felt a panic and tightness rising in his chest and suddenly it all became too much.

 

“Lou?” Harry asked, voice filled with concern. He took a step towards Louis with an outstretched arm. He wasn’t sure what he was offering to Louis but it was better than standing there. He had no idea what was going on. One second he was having one of the most sincere and vulnerable kisses he has ever had and the next second the boy in front of him ripped himself away. They had done more than kiss before and Harry didn’t hear a complaint then. He was positive the kiss wasn't the problem. Louis’ thoughts were. Problem was he never knew what Louis was thinking and that made him panic. Harry was always able to read a room and he couldn’t even begin to decipher Louis’ manner.

 

“I think you should leave, Harry.” Louis said, still not looking up at Harry.

 

Harry’s felt a pang of hurt in his stomach and the shock of Louis’ word sent him taking a few steps backwards. “Wha-”

 

“I said I think you should leave.” Louis interrupted, finally looking up at the boy.

 

Harry bit back every rude thing that went through his mind and simply shook his head, hurt and confusion noticeable on his face. Harry simply turned on his heel and walked off the roof, leaving Louis alone with only his thoughts. 

 


End file.
